A Rose's Secret
by AbstractDreamLander
Summary: A story of love told from 3 POVS, Katie, Sarah, and Juliet are best friends at Hogwarts, with 3 different crushes. Will they get them? Marauder Era. RNR
1. Chapter 1

**Katie POV**

_Why… why must I wake up so early?_ You would think I would be used to waking up at five a.m. by now since I have been doing it for the past six months; sadly that is not that case.

As I begrudgingly got out of bed, and heard the sounds of New York City outside my window. The yelling of cab drivers and them honking their car horns made me smile. Oh New York City, how I love you.

I then thought about my dream that I had been torn away from. I thought about the eyes that were staring into my soul. They resembled snake eyes and just like a snakes' they made you shutter at the sight.

He was terrifying man, if you could call him that. He had a deathly pale complexion that was almost gray. He was completely bald and had slits for a nose. He called himself _Lord Voldemort_. He put the fear of God in me despite the fact that he was carrying a wand. I found it rather silly until I saw what he could do with it.

A flash of green light appeared out of the end of the wand and the person beside me fell to the ground. His face was emotionless and pale. I flinched at the sight and girl behind me screamed and that was all I saw. It was normally a rare occasion for me to have nightmares, but lately they were becoming worse and worse.

This was the third time she had dreamt about him this week. Each time there was something new to scare her even more. I moved the thought to the back of my mind at the sound of my door opening, "Katie, are you getting ready?"

"Yes, mom," I managed to grumble out as slumped over to the bathroom.

My mother smiled and looked at me with her bright green eyes that looked like emeralds. My mother had shoulder length brown hair that was almost always pulled up; she had naturally tan skin and was about 5'3".

Everyone always told me how much we looked alike. Our eyes were exactly alike. People said they were hypnotizing, well at least that's was Bobby Summers said at a party while trying to slip something in my drink.

Unlike my mom's short strait hair, mine is long with natural wavy, loose curls. I have her dark and complexion so people always though that she was my sister. I loved looking like my, but I wish I had something to remind me of my father. It was selfish of me I know, but I had nothing, nothing from him. She quickly snapped out of it by the sound of her mom's irritated voice.

"Katie? Katie Elizabeth Grey, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, sorry mom," I mumbled, "still waking up." She smiled at me apologetically; she never liked to raise her voice.

"Don't forget to pick up dinner on your way home."

"I promise, love you!" She smiled, kissed and ran out the door to work

My mother worked two jobs, one as a bank teller and the other as a cashier at a twenty-four hour Walgreens. My mother has had to work at least two jobs since my father left her. It was right after I was born, but she never told me why.

Whenever I ask, the pain in her eyes is so unbearable I want to take her into my arms and tell her much I love her which makes feel even worse because she thinks that she is not being a good mother.

My friends always call me the mother of the group. I am always the one they come to when something is on their mind or if they need comforting.

I quickly got ready for work and ran out the door.

My daily routine began by going to the coffee shop just few blocks from my house. I relished the moment as I stood in the coffee shop smelling the bitter-sweet aroma of _coffee_.

I couldn't complete my day without a cup of coffee and you didn't want to be in my way beforehand. I don't mean to be grouchy; it's just in the morning… I'm a dead man walking.

As I stepped out of the warn coffee shop onto the cold New York streets, I took in a huge breath of air and proceeded on my journey.

I work as a waitress at a restaurant called _Vitolli's;_ an Italian restaurant located in the Upper East Side of New York City. It was better than other jobs I've had, the pay was definitely better and since it was a popular restaurant a met a lot of famous people.

There was one thing I couldn't stand about my job, every Tuesdays and Thursdays a small group of stockbrokers' wives came in for lunch. They were so rude to everyone, even the customers, but my boss couldn't tell them to leave because they were our best customers.

It was true; they always came and spent a ton of money on expensive sea food and alcohol. Everyone hated them, especially their waiters, which coincidentally always happened to be me.

Everyone told me it was because I could bite my tongue and scream when it was over, but I knew it was because I was the newest employee. When I first started, the wives had been coming for two months. I, wanting to keep the job, hastily took their table.

I have never met people so rude in my entire life. All they did was snap their fingers and snicker about how the service was terrible, but I kept a smile on my face the whole time. Despite their constant bickering about how terrible of a waitress I am they left a surprisingly good tip.

My boss was impressed on how well I handled them so, if I dealt with them every week I got a raise.

Today happened to be a Tuesday. I was nudged in me side by the elbow of my friend Adriana, "The witches are here," she nodded towards the designer studded women sitting at their usual table.

"Here we go," with a deep sigh and fake smile I headed towards the table. When reached the table they seemed to be sizing me up. They didn't seem impressed but they weren't repulsed.

Then the _Queen Bee_ spoke up, "Well you decided to do your hair today, that's first." They all laughed like little school girls, you wouldn't have known if you couldn't hear your voices, because of all the Botox and facelifts they had all received and I giggled think about what they would look like without it.

"I did it just for you!" I replied, not realizing how much sarcasm my voice contained when I said it. _Damn, I hate it when I do that_. Ever since I was little I have always been one to thrash back when insulted. It always got me in trouble, but it did come in handy in a fight.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" she squeaked, "Go get us some drinks," she snapped.

When I got to the kitchen everyone was clapping except my boss. He didn't look happy, "Katie, can I see for a moment?"

_I gonna get it._ "Look Sir, I am _so_ sorry. I didn't mean to say that…" I would have said more if Mr. Vitolli didn't cut me off.

"You don't have to explain. If I were you I could have thrown a drink in her face a long time ago." I was completely shocked; he was the one who said we had to be nice to them, "I asked to speak with you because your mother called and said she needed you at home strait away."

"Is everything alright? Is her ok?" I was scared; my mom had never called me at work, let alone ask me to come home.

"Everything is fine it seems you have company,"

"Company, that's why she wants me to come home?"

"Well you have two weeks' worth of personal days, so I think I'll let it slide." I was still confused, but why argue about the day off? "Thank you, sir."

As I changed out of my work clothes and walked out the door, I heard I familiar voice call after me, "Excuse me! Where are our drinks? You were supposed to bring them fifteen minutes ago!"

"Don't worry they will be out soon," she turned to head out, but the woman persisted,

"Why are you leaving? Did you get fired? Figures with the _terrible_ service, I'll make sure you never get a job again!"

I turned and gave the iciest glare I could conjure up and then one of the glasses on the table shattered. Everyone jumped and I ran out of the restaurant. Thoughts were racing through my mind but there was one that stuck out the most, _Was that me?_

I practically ran home, I could barely breath, _not again, not again! _The words were running through my mind like wild fire. I thought of every time something happened to me that I couldn't explain. It had been happening as long as I could remember. It normally happened when I was angry or scared.

It was like magic.

When I reached my apartment, I had completely forgotten about the company we were having, so I burst through the door and ran straight into the living room to find my mom sitting with an older man with a long grey beard.

"Katie, there you are!" my mother cried cheerfully, "I'd like you to meet Professor Albus Dumbledore." She pointed towards the man and he smiled with such warmth, it almost made me want to cry.

"Hello Katie," the man spoke in a proper English accent, "Your mother has told me so much about you."

"Uhh… Hi," I looked at him questioningly and then turned to my mother, "Mom, can I see you for a sec?"

"Of course, Sweetie; would you mind Professor?"

"No , by all means. You can call me Albus now, Heather. You aren't in school anymore." He smiled at us with warm eyes and then we went into the kitchen.

"Mom, it happened again?"

My mother looked confused, "What happened again? Why are you shaking?"

"The thing that I can't talk about with anyone else…" I looked at her encouragingly.

"Oh honey, you started your period when you were twelve."

"NO! IT'S NOT MY PERIOD, IT'S MAGIC!"

She looked at me straight into my eyes, "How did it happen? Why?"

"I don't know. One of the women at the restaurant said something to me and I kind of snapped…"

"Katie, I thought we talked about this, you have to control your emotions."

"I know mom, but I have spent months with these women for months now. Anyways, that's not the point. The glass just shattered! It was in the middle of the table, no one was even near it…"

There was a small knock on the kitchen door, "Sorry to interrupt but, I happened to be eavesdropping and this is probably a good time to tell you why I am here."

"Uhhh… I didn't…," I was terrified! Did he just hear everything I said? Oh my god, he heard my mom talk about my period.

"Don't worry Katie, you don't have to hide it. I know all about your gift."

"My what? What are you talking about?"

The professor looked at me mother questioningly, "You didn't tell her anything?"

My mother looked like a ball of emotions: sad, angry, guilty, and ashamed.

"Mom, what is he talking about? What didn't you tell me?" My heart was racing a hundred miles an hour. I couldn't breathe; what special gift? Was I freak?

My mom looked at me with tears in her eyes, "Katie, Albus, why don't we go in the living room."

"I'm a what?" I asked flabbergasted.

"I know it is a lot to take in, but it is a true gift."

"Stop saying that!" I screamed, it wasn't a gift, _I was a freak._ They looked at me with their eyes wide open. I suddenly felt horrible for yelling at him, he was just trying to make it easier.

"Sorry, it's just a lot to take in. I don't get it, why didn't you tell me?" I said it so softly I could barely hear it.

My mother's eyes were immediately filled with tears, "I know, I am so sorry," she sobbed, "I didn't want you to turn out like Me." There was a long pause, "I am a witch too, but I didn't tell you father that when I met him. I had completely given magic up, I didn't think it was necessary," regret filled her eyes, the eyes that were usually so loving and happy. It killed me to see her like that.

"When you were born, I knew you would be like me. Magic hadn't crossed my mind in a very long time and when I looked into your eyes I could tell you were going to be a powerful witch." Her voice trailed off and cried silently.

"Mom, it's okay, I just don't understand why you didn't tell me. What happened that was so bad?"

She looked up with her tear stricken face and took a deep breath, "I knew I had to tell you father. I figured he would understand, since we had been married for two years, but as soon as I told him he looked at me with disgust and fear. He got up and walked straight out of the room and never came back,"

At this point she was crying hysterically, then Professor Dumbledore patted her back and began to speak, "There, there Heather, we understand," it seemed like he was talking the words right out of my mouth.

"All that matters now is that Katie knows and she can begin her training,"

"My what, you didn't mention I would need training."

"Oh yes, there is a school for people like us. It is called Hogwarts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to be exact and it is in England"

"You have got to be kidding me, now there's a school?"

"Yes, it teaches you how to control your abilities. You will have to start in your first year"

"First year, what's that mean?"

"There are seven years, first, second, third and so on. You will have to start in your first year, even though you are sixteen."

"How old are the kids in their first year?"

"Eleven," he said plainly as if it didn't matter.

"Are you kidding me? I am not going to school with a bunch of eleven year olds."

"You will be able to socialize with kids you age, just not go to class with them."

"Is there any way that I can move up to sixth year?"

He looked amused, "There is a way, but it will take a lot of work. I don't think you would want to…,"

I didn't even let him finish his sentence, "I'll do it!"

He looked impressed, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Sir, I mean Professor,"

He smiled brightly, "Well then, we should begin immediately."

"Wait, are you sure you want to do this?" my mother said abruptly.

"I well… I think so." I really hadn't thought about it much, I just figured I was going.

As I opened my mouth, but Dumbledore interrupted, "I didn't want to tell you this right away, but it seems as if I must."

He looked at me with heavy eyes, "As your mother stated, she knew you would be a powerful witch. She is correct. Your power is a blessing and a curse. It can be used for good, but also for evil. Which brings me to my point." He paused a moment looking at my mother.

"There is an evil growing and it going to keep growing if we don't stop it. This evil is in the form of a man. His name is _Lord Voldemort,"_ I froze, the man from my dreams, he was real. How could something so terrifying be real?

I must have been thinking for longer than I thought because they were both trying to get my attention, "Katie darling, are you ok?"

"Uhh, I don't know. This Lord Voldemort guy, does he have an uncanny resemblance to snake?"

Dumbledore looked worried, "Yes actually he does, how did you know that?"

"Well, I have been having these dreams lately, but I didn't think they meant anything."

They both looked at each other concerned, then my mother spoke, "Why didn't you tell me?" she sounded a little bit hurt.

"I didn't think it meant anything, what does it mean?"

Dumbledore glanced out the window and started again in a lower voice, "I am not sure, but I know that Voldemort wants you on his side. That is why I have come here. I think the only way to keep you safe is for you come to Hogwarts."

"Fine I want to come, but what about my mom, I saw what he can do and what will happen to her."

"I will be fine Katie; it is you we have to worry about. I can handle myself,"

"Your mother was quite the witch when she was younger; she graduated the top of her class." My mother blushed and the mood seemed to change immensely.

"Well if your mother agrees, would you like to come to Hogwarts?"

I thought for a moment weighing the possibilities, _Well if I went I would be safe and I would be able to learn to be a witch. If I stayed I would be with my mother and things would go on as they were, but I would be putting her in danger staying her._ I knew what I had to do but I wasn't sure about it, "I want to go."

**This story is written by 3 different people in 3 different POVs. Review, they mean a lot to us!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah POV

"Sarah Cathryn Potter you get down here this instant!" My mum shouted at me from downstairs. Sirius and James looked at me like I was crazy or something, hey maybe I am.

"What do you want mum? Sirius will cheat if I leave!" I shouted back, not mentioning that the 3 of us were playing poker.

"You left your bloody bat in the kitchen. ON MY NEW WHITE RUG!" I cringed at the last part.

"Oops?" I scrambled off my bed, with my cards, and ran downstairs. "Sorry mum, I'll just be taking this now…" Grabbing my bat I clambered up the stairs and into my bedroom, throwing the bat somewhere on the way.

"Ouch, Sarah! Why'd you hurt me?" Sirius gave me pouty lips and I stuck my tongue out.

"Cause, Siri-poo, Jamsie won't let me hit him with it anymore." I flopped on my bed and we continued our game of poker until dinner.

I guess I should explain a bit about me.

Hi! My name is Sarah Cathryn Potter, if you haven't already guessed. I am 16 and in my 6th year at Hogwarts. My older brother (by 1 year) is James Potter and his best friend is Sirius Black, who moved in with us since last year.

I, like James, have dark curly hair to my waist and hazel eyes that twinkle. Like a star. People really like me and guys would ask me out if James wasn't in their way. James is really close to me, he's like my candle in the dark whenever I get depressed.

When I was 4 my twin sister, Jennifer, died, and I was there. I became depressed later and James has been the one who was there to let all my feelings out. If only Lily knew…

In James and Sirius' 5th year (my 4th year), I accidently slept with Sirius, thinking it was his brother Regulus, who I have a major crush on. Sirius doesn't know and James doesn't know about the whole thing. I have a major crush on Reg because he's like Sirius, except well….more serious.

I am a slut and can admit it. I've slept with many guys, but none of them wanted a hardcore relationship because they thought James would beat them up or I would get mad. Cause I do that a LOT.

My parents are both Aurors and love to tell us stories about their travel.

I have a best friend, Juliet, who lives in Italy and is a pureblood like me. We go to Hogwarts together, except she's in Ravenclaw.

So that's basically me. Oh, and I'm obsessed with the color purple.

I don't know what else to say, I'm a beater with Sirius on the Gryffindor team. I have a short temper and am always exploding things, I even have a room in the house called the Exploding Room….where I explode things…and that is me!

After dinner, I thought it would be best to ask James for something, cause he was in that after eating trance. It's weird.

"Jamsie, will you take me to Diagon Alley? I need my school books and I want to check out the new kitties that just got in. Maybe I'll get one." I batted my eyelashes in his direction.

"Um, invite Lily and we'll go. Okay?" I nodded and raced to Jerry, our family owl. Sending off a letter to Lily to meet us in Diagon Alley at the ice cream parlor at 3, I went to pick out my clothes, only to find Sirius in my room.

"Hiya Sirius. What can I do for you?" I sat by Sirius on my bed.

"Uh, Sarah? Um I need your help. It's about my brother, Reg…"

Oh this is going to be a good year…


	3. Chapter 3

_Juliet POV_

"_Non è bene figlia mia! Perché non mi hanno nemmeno voi! Voi e vostro padre sono spazzatura! Perdente! Idiota! Bitch!" My mother shouted. Of course we're Italian so that probably made absolutely no sense to you…basically she called me scum and a bitch. Great. My mother's long brown hair swayed by her side, she was shaking. Her green eyes glowered down at me like I was the biggest disappointment in her life, which I was._

"_MAMMA! CALM DOWN! I get that you hate me! I hate you! I'll just leave ok! I'll take me and my magical powers elsewhere!" I screamed back. It scared me to see her like this. I wanted to get away from her, from the life I had. I was only 11. I had been taught my mother was a monster. I wanted to be nowhere near her. I was already depressed, the fresh scars on my wrists proved that._

"_Juliet Moretti! Do not talk to me in that _filthy_ language. Speak to me in Italian or not at all!" She replied with so much acid in her voice. I'd rather not speak to her but this was my one chance to get out of here. If I played it right, I wouldn't get caught by the police or turned into Social Services. She would just forget I existed._

"_FINE! Mamma… calma. Se voi mi odiate tanto lo lasciare! NON ho mai voluto comunque!" I translated into Italian for her, knowing the more I complied the more I could leave. "I'm leaving. You can't stop me. Later mom!" I stomped upstairs to my room and grabbed my trunk. I already had a wand, seeing as my dad wanted me to be prepared and had taught me some basic magic, and packed my bags. _

_The last thing I saw of my mom was her standing in the doorway with tear tracks down her face, her dark green eyes bright red, and her pointing at the door. I left gladly. Later I wondered why she had been crying if she hated me so much._

That was nearly 5 years ago. I can still remember it like it was yesterday. 3 weeks earlier my father, who I had loved dearly, had been murdered. By the worst Dark Wizard of our generation. Voldemort. It might have been an honor that he came to our house himself.

It might have been a privilege to be murdered by the greatest of dark wizards. The one thing I know was that it was a miracle that I wasn't home. The idiots on my street wanted to be just like him. They thought that he was an idol…I know what he is …a monster. A cold-blooded snake faced monster. Just like my mother.

That week I ran away to the streets of Taleggio, Italy. I spent my time looting dumpsters and sleeping behind warehouses…and most importantly trying not to get arrested or raped. That was a long time ago. Now six years later I have a permanent home and a great family.

My home is my school. Yay ya I know what you're thinking. She _likes_ school? Yes, I do. This year is my sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I remember the day I got my letter. It was absolutely crazy. Oh yeah, you have no clue who I am…I've been telling you my life story and haven't introduced myself.

My name is Juliet Moretti. I'm seventeen and I'm a pureblooded witch. Yep, my no good heartless mother is also a witch. My family wasn't caught up in Pureblood Mania like other people I know ***Malfoys..cough cough*** I look like any other typical Italian girl. The only difference is my light blue eyes. I dyed my hair black a while ago but it's just a light brown naturally. Ok so now you know me. The day I got my acceptance letter was one of the worst and best days of my life.

"Saluto." A greasy man with distinct homeless features said to me. I probably looked no better than him. I had been living on the streets for 4 weeks. It was mid-July and was very hot.

I had my bags, but they were no good. I had packed but I didn't want to open the bags. I didn't want my only clean clothes getting dirty or the possibility of someone stealing my most valuable possession, my father's golden locket. It was my last remembrance of him. The last thing of love I ever knew.

We lived on the wrong side of the tracks. Gang wars and Mafia violence were a day-to-day occurrence. My dad was a skilled Auror so we could protect ourselves, but a fair few times I almost got shot. Mugggle weapons don't mean anything

"Saluto." I replied, "come và?" This means how are you. It was a weird question to ask to a homeless man but he easily replied, "Vita è buona" which means Life is good. I walked away and turned down the street where 5 years ago a tawny owl had delivered my Hogwarts letter.

_The pain in my stomach was tearing at me. I hadn't eaten in days. I saw the most amazing sight. A dumpster. A dumpster was a 5 star restaurant to me. Perched on this particular dumpster was an owl. A tawny owl with a letter in its beak. There were bright green letters on the letter which when I inspected more closely said:_

_Juliet Crysta Moretti_

_The Dumpster behind La Campagna, Taleggio Italy,_

_I took the letter from the owl's beak expecting it to fly away, the owl just stayed there. Cautiously I turned around the back of the letter, wondering who could possibly know who I am and where I am. A large purple seal on the back informed me that it was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Shaking I opened my letter_

_Dear Ms. Juliet Crysta Moretti,_

_ We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_At this I gave a delighted squeak. I knew I was a witch I've known since I was born. I quickly scanned the letter for details of when I was going to get to go._

_Terms will start on September 1. Please come to Kings Cross Station at Platform 9 ¾ at 11:00 AM. _

_Kings Cross? That's in London! I can't get there! I have no money!_

_Enclosed is your ticket to Kings Cross Station. Your train to Kings Cross Station is Platform 6 ½ at Adria Station. All your Hogwarts School Supplies will be provided._

_So that's how…_

_Sincerely Professor Albus Dumbledore_

5 years later I make the same trip I had that first time except now I have a bunch of friends.

On September 1 at 12:00 I boarded my train and found an empty compartment. At 10:30 am we arrived in Kings Cross Station in London, England….

_Here I go…_I thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Katie POV**

_I have to be dreaming! This is not possible, is it?_

I couldn't believe that I was in England, looking for a magic wand.

_Yup, I am definitely dreaming._

"You aren't from around here are you?"

I jumped so high, I knocked over caldron on display, "How could you tell?" I said sarcastically.

The boy chuckled, "Well you aren't going to get anywhere if you keep standing around looking terrified,"

"I was not," I then thought back to my reaction when I got to Diagon Alley, "Ok maybe I am, but how could this be real?"

He looked at me funny, "Where do you go to school?"

I thought it was a funny question, but hey, he's British, "Well I used to go to McKinley High School in New York City, but I am transferring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," I said the last part trying to imitated a stuffy British man.

The boy seemed to be half amused and half confused, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, why?"

"Well I happen to go to Hogwarts and I am shopping for new supplies, I would be happy to show you around," he smiled brightly.

_He looks nice enough, _"Sure, thanks. I'm Katie by the way."

"Remus, Remus Lupin, nice to meet you," he had a broad grin on his face, he was rather handsome, he had enchanting hazel eyes, and light brown hair.

I hadn't noticed it before but he had a scar under his right eye, I didn't want to ask, we just met and that would be awkward. It did make him rather mysterious.

"So," I started, "It says I need a wand, where exactly do I find that?"

"Ollivanders, they have the best wands in England. Everyone gets their wands from there."

Getting my wand was quite an experience, after blowing up a few things I finally found my wand; a twelve inch, rosewood wand, with unicorn hair as its core. It was light brown and with a floral embroidery throughout the wand. I was quite pleased, "Ok, so next we have robes. Cool we get to where robes!"

"They're aren't bathrobes, they are like uniforms."

"Aww well that takes the fun out of everything. I am not sure I like this school so much."

"What is it like there, at Hogwarts?"

"Well it's a lot of fun, teachers are somewhat mid-evil but they aren't bad…" he explained the low down on everything Hogwarts.

Once we reached Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, he had begun talking about his friends, "We have been friends for seven years, since the first day of Hogwarts. Prongs has had a crush of this girl Lily for just as long."

"_Prongs?_ That's a different name,"

"His real name is James; my friends and I made up knick names for each other in our first year and they just stuck."

I nodded showing that I understood, "So what would my knick name be?"

He seemed to be studying me as he thought, "We'll have to see,"

We spent a few more hours looking around and talking. I never open myself up like that; it seems we told each other our whole life stories, leaving out the private part.

So far, I gathered that he is a half-blood, is in the Gryffindor house, he is seventeen, his best friends are James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew, and they call themselves the Marauders.

"Well I'd better go, my mum will be expecting me, she wants to spend one last night with me before I go off to Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I'd better go too. I barely know how to navigate this place in the day let alone at night," we both laughed, "See you at school?"

"Sure,"

_Platform 9 ¾, what is that supposed to mean?_

I then saw a bunch of kids walking with their trunks and owls, they seemed to know what they were doing so I followed.

_Did he just walk through a wall? I am so not doing that!_

As I stood there contemplating what to do, a train whistle sounded so I took a deep breath and walked straight at the wall.

_Whoa, I am not in Kansas anymore. There was a huge train that said, "Hogwarts Express." This must be my stop. _

On board I was bombarded with magic. It was just like Diagon Alley, except worse. I started thinking back to my old school and how easy everything was and my old friends. _Would they miss me?_

As I got into an empty compartment I was relieved to be away from the _exciting world of magic_!

My relief was soon ended by yelling from a very desperate girl, "Sirius, are we playing tag? Ewe sounds fun." The girl said in a childish voice trying to sound sexy, but was failing epically.

"Look Amber, last year was fun, but it's time for me to move on,"

The girl let out an angry frustrated scream, "Sirius Black, you are the biggest asshole on the planet!"

The boy let out a yelp as a ray of purple shot through the train. There was a lot of running and yelling, when someone burst through the compartment door.

"What the…"

The boy put his finger to his lips, signaling me to stay quite as an angry girl ran through the train.

"Sorry about that! That girls' crazy!"

As he turned around, his long black hair catching the sun just right, with a twinkle of mischief in his gorgeous gray eyes, and half smile witch made my heart stop, "Yeah well if you wouldn't mind, I was here first," I gestured towards the door but it was clear he was not leaving just yet.

"Hey," he seemed to have just realized that I was there and he seemed to put on the charm.

"Hi,"

"I haven't seen you around her before. I would have remembered those eyes," he stared seductively and my stomach did a flip.

_Snap out of it, he is just trying to get in your pants; you saw what he did to that girl_

"Yeah, I tend to have that effect on men. So if you wouldn't mind," As I got up to leave, he pinned me against the wall.

"What's your name?" he hazed into my soul as if trying to figure me out and why I wasn't already kissing him.

"Katie Grey, yours?"

"Sirius Black," he said the name quite gallantly.

"Well _Sirius Black,_ I have to change into my robes and I wasn't really hoping for company,"

As he opened his mouth he a girl yelled from behind us, "Lay of her!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah POV

"Lay off her." I said as I walked up to the girl and Sirius.

"You shouldn't be molesting girls this early in the morning, Siripoo. At least wait till the feast." I turned to the girl Sirius was up against. "And you should come with me. I'm Sarah Potter, this is Sirius Black. And you are?"

"My name is Katie. I'm new. Actually, I just found out I was a witch. Now I'm fitting six years of education into one. Yay! Oh I'm rambling again aren't I?" She looked down and started glaring at Sirius, but yet she had a looked of…could that be lust?…in her eyes.

"Yup, but c'mon Katie. Let's go to my compartment. Much more comfortable, I mean c'mon, we don't have man whores in it." I smirked at Sirius.

"Yup, you got a slut instead." Opening my mouth to cast a snarky retort at him, I was interrupted by the compartment door slamming.

"Oops, sorry!" Lily Evans turned around and looked at us before throwing herself into my arms.

"Ahhhh! Ginger! I missed you so much!" I hugged her back and twirled her as best I could, but Sirius was in the way and got hit.

"Damn, Sarah! Why hurt me?" I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"I roll my eyes in your general direction, Sirius. Katie, this is Lily Evans, Head Girl and my best friend." Lily smiled at Katie and Katie waved back at her.

"Also the obsession of my brother, James Potter. Now, ladies, shall we be off to our compartment? I'll get your trunk, Katie."

And so off we went towards my compartment, which held another lovely surprise. Well, two actually. One was James, who automatically started bothering Lily, and the other was my favorite girl in the whole wide world, Juliet.

"Juliet! I can't believe you're here! I thought you were with your love, Jesse!" I leapt at her and ended up knocking her down.

"Julie, this is Katie. Katie, this is my favorite long distance cousin, Juliet. She's from Italy." I saw Katie smile widely at Juliet and saying 'hi there' before glancing around the cabin, landing on James.

"And this is James, my one and only…..brother-whom-I-love-so-very-much." I hugged James for the fourth time that day and promptly kicked him and Lily out, they had duties to do.

"James has been pinning after Lily since first year but she hates him but secretly likes him but will NEVER admit it so now Dumbledore put him as Head Boy and her as Head Girl so they share a _dormitory!_ Exciting, isn't it?"

While Juliet looked a bit amused, and a little annoyed, Katie just looked confused.

"Well, I can understand why you'd be confused, I am too. So now we just need to relax and sleep until we get to Hogwarts, my home." I sighed and snuggled into the purple fuzzy blanket I brought with me from home.

"Sarah's very dramatic. Well, I guess you noticed that. I have tons of embarrassing stories about her to tell…" And that began Katie and Julie's very long discussion about yours truly which ended for me ten minutes later when I fell asleep.

X.X

"Should we wake her up? Juliet, she looks so peaceful…I think we can let her sleep a bit longer, right?"

"No no, we must wake her up now. It takes her ages to get into her uniform. Sarah….Sarah….SARAH!" Juliet screamed right into my ear.

"I'm awake, don't kill the platypus!" I leapt up, slapping Juliet very hard in the face in the process.

"Ouch! Merlin, Sarah, don't _do _that!" I apologized and Juliet flopped into the corner, Katie laughing on the floor. The rest of the train ride was somewhat, well, _very _eventful. I changed out of my purple shirt, jeans, and purple trainers into my school robes, which were slightly modified.

"Um, Sarah? What did you do to your robes?" Juliet asked, both her and Katie looking skeptical.

"I added a twist on it. If Sirius can get away with way too small shirts and tight pants, I can get away with purple fringe on all my clothes. And Juliet, you should be pleased, happy colors, duh! Oh how's Jesse doing?" Juliet blushed at the last part. She had gotten together with Jesse last year during the feast at the beginning of school.

"He's okay, I guess. I got some bad news over the summer though. I'm betrothed. To Lucius Malfoy, you know, he graduated three years ago?" Juliet was silently crying. I crawled over to her and hugged her, Katie joining in a second.

"It'll be okay. We'll figure something out." Katie said, rubbing Juliet's back.

"Yeah, and besides, now it's the whole forbidden love thing from those Muggle novels you always read, Jules. It's _romantic_ Julie! But don't worry, we'll figure something out, I'm sure. I'll talk to by brother and Sirius, they hate Slytherins and Death Eaters. Maybe they can help you." Juliet smiled and Katie let go of her.

"And now I leave you, Juliet, Katie. I must go find my brother and his friend's to discuss _business_." I cackled evily and left the compartment, nearly tripping on my robes on the way out.

As I was leaving I heard Juliet ask Katie, "So you're from America right? What's it like there?" Oh, they would get on great together.

X.X

"Hi James, Remus, Sirius." I skipped into their compartment.

"Hey Sarah. Where's America?" James said as I rolled my eyes and flopped into his lap, putting my feet across the seat into Sirius' lap.

"Discussing America with Julie. I think their trying to get Lucius Malfoy off Julie's mind." I sneered at the name, and so did James and Sirius.

"Why him? Did he come by her house again? Did he beat her up?" James threw me off his lap and stood up.

"Well," I said from the floor, "it doesn't seem like any of your business, so bugger off, why don't you? Remus, do you know Katie? She's from America."

Remus nodded, saying, "Yeah, we've met before in Diagon Alley. She was confused so I helped her." I couldn't help but notice Sirius glaring at Remus when he said he'd known her before him.

"Yeah, I met her too, Remus. In a train compartment." I smirked at him, then frowned. Was he going to make Katie his new 'project'. Masking my face with an evil smile I said, "Running away from last month's girlfriend? What was her name? Alexa? Andrea? Maxine? Shelley?" The last one flipped a switch.

"It's not my fault she so….UGH! Why do I never have good girls? I need someone that's a total shoe in to give me some, but I also want her to have a head." And so Sirius was off in happy land.

"Yeah, sorta like Lily?" And now James was off in Lily-land.

"No, like Rose." Now Remus was in I-have-a-giant-crush-on-Rose-but-since-I'm-a-werewolf-I-can't-date-her land. Damn that took a lot of work.

"No! Like ME!" I shouted, not realizing I was still on the floor until Peter crept into the compartment and stepped on me.

"Eek! Merlin, Sarah, you scared me. Sorry, are you okay?" Peter helped me up and I dusted off my robes.

"Fine, Peter. Now, lads, I must be off, as I can see Hogwarts and I need to find my girls."

X.X

The sorting was nothing very special, just some eleven year olds that were little. Katie had already been sorted into Gryffindor, so she didn't have to under go that torture. Then came the Big Prank.

Oh yes, it is capitalized. The Big Prank is the prank the Mauraders pull every year at the back to school feast. This year was going to be extra good because it was their last year.

After the feast came Dumbledore's big speech.

"Now, ladies and gentle-" A big bang from the entrance to the Great Hall interuppted Dumbledore's speech.

In came Severus Snape, dressed head to toe in hot pink. But wait, that's not it. It seems _someone _slipped him a love potion, making him fall in love with Proffesor Slughorn.

"Sluggie! Let me profess my love for you! You are the York to my Pudding! The London to my Bridge, the shampoo to my conditioner!"

"Yeah, like he's ever touched conditioner." James whispered to Sirius, who snikered. Everyone was trying to keep in giggles, with no avail.

Snape then leapt at Slughorn, trying to get a grip so he could snog him.

"Oh Merlin, you guys did so well! Wish you would come back next year. Can't believe it'll just be us girls." Everyone around us stopped laughing and started looking solemn.

"Don't worry, Sarah. We'll stick around." Sirius hugged me.

"Yeah, we're just gonna become Aurors first." James joined our hug.

"But James…what will I do without you?" Now it was just James and I, Lily had herded everyone off the table.

"You'll do fine, Sarah. Everything will be okay. Maybe I'll visit you one Hogsmeade weekend."

I nodded and blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill.

"You're right, as always. Let's go find everyone else. I'm sure we're doing something exciting tonight."

So James and I took off, going to find our friends.

We were going to enjoy the year together, then James and Sirius would take off to fight Voldemort, and I would just maybe be okay.

**There will be a prelude to the story up on my profile soon. It's Harry/Sirius where when Harry asks Sirius who the people in the photograph are, Sirius tells him the story of his 7****th**** year.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Juliet POV

"Ravenclaws this way!" I shouted above the roar of the newly sorted students. Being a Prefect was extremely hard and very grueling, especially right after sorting.

The new kids were trying to learn the names of all the other new kids in their house as well as attempting to find their blood status. No one paid attention to my screaming although a few other new kids from Hufflepuff looked over at me.

We went up the east staircases, Slytherins went down the steps toward the dungeons and Gryffindors went up the west.

"RAVENCLAWS! SHUT YOUR MOUTHES AND FOLLOW JULIET AND ME!" Jesse, my amazing boyfriend and fellow Ravenclaw Prefect, screamed.

The first, second, third, and fourth years shut up immediately. Jesse is 6' 3" and works on his father's farm during holidays so he's pretty strong. Some of the 5th, 6th, and 7th years continued talking but they knew the way up to the dormitories by heart.

"So as many of you know, Hogwarts staircases are famous for moving." I said, trying to give the newbies an informational tour on the way upstairs. I told the first years about the portraits after one of the portraits scared a muggle-born out of her wits when he walked out of his frame.

"So here we are. Ravenclaw Tower. Home of great minds." I said, gesturing to the knocker once we had reached the doorway. "But to get in you have to answer a riddle." I knocked 4 times on the door and the majestic eagle knocker politely said, "A spirited jig it dances bright ,Banishing all but darkest night. Give it food and it will live; Give it water and it will die." _This is so easy._ I thought.

Jesse and I exchanged a conspiratorial glance. We would have the new kids answer the riddle. Test them out, see how they perform under pressure.

"Who'd like to answer it? First years only." Jesse said. The first years looked around at each other and a little girl with silver blonde hair raised her hand.

"I'm not a first year but I know the answer." She said in her dreamy voice. I knew her, she was Kahlia Grace, a Ravenclaw third year.

"Sure, Kahlia. Go ahead." I said to her.

"The answer is fire." She said. Her eyes sparkled with intelligence.

"Correct." The knocker said gently.

"NEXT TIME ANYONE IS UP HERE WITH FIRST YEARS TRY TO GET THEM TO ANSWER QUESTIONS ON THEIR OWN!" Jesse shouted. We pushed open the door to expose the common room.

A round of _ooo _and _ahh_s began. Our common room is circular and draped with gold and blue.

"Girls dorms are upstairs and to the right. Boys on the left. Your trunks are already at your beds. Find your trunk, that's your bed." Jesse said, he's a no nonsense kind of guy. Jesse has short brown hair and beautiful green eyes. The 2nd through 7th years had already gone to their dorms to chill out and talk to their friends.

"Boys, you should also know that there are protective enchantments on the girl's dorm so that you can't get in unless with permission by at least two girls. Ladies, it's the same for you." I shouted to them as I sat down on the couch.

"It's going to be a crazy year." I told him. Jesse sat down next to me and draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Sure as hell will." He said, playfully touching my nose. I cracked a smile.

"Hey, Jesse," I said, more serious now, "I have to tell you something." I sat up. This was going to be an issue in our three year relationship. It was something I had known about for a while. Don't give me that look, I'm not pregnant! That wasn't going to happen for a while.

"What is it?" Another great thing about Jesse, he doesn't jump to conclusions or start accusing me. He just listens.

"Well, I'm gonna need Sarah and Katie's help to tell you…" I said panicking and knowing that my girls could help me out here. I jumped up off the couch and grabbed his hand. "Come on." I said, leading him out the door. Getting into our common room was no problem, the Gryffindor was.

As we walked down the corridors we saw a lot of other couples heading into deserted classrooms. I looked up at Jesse and smiled. We had done that before. The whole walk down the east staircase and up the west was silent. We didn't talk at all. I was debating in my head to tell him or not. Jesse just stared straight ahead. I know I have no choice but to tell him.

Eventually we made it to the Gryffindor tower door. It was simply a painting where you had to give the right password to enter. Even though we didn't know the password, we had a lucky break. We had Sarah.

I got out my wand. I clearly spoke, "_locuproctus _Sarah Potter." It was a simple spell Sarah and I had devised in the third year. It allowed sort of a 'telephone' (that's a Muggle device that allows them to talk along long distances) connection between the two carriers. To accept the 'call' you said _egovolo_. To decline, simply tap your wand twice. The blue wisp that meant Sarah had accepted billowed out of the wand.

"Hey Julie…what do you want?" Sarah's voice asked. "I can tell this isn't a social call."

"Hey. What's the Gryffindor password? I'm standing outside and I need to talk to you guys." I told her.

"Well I can't tell you really…but I'll let you in." She said. Moments later the portrait swung open to reveal a small hole that led into the bright red and gold common room.

"Thanks!" Jesse said.

"Hey, I need to tell Jesse something and I need your help." _Lucius _I mouthed.

"Oh yeah…well Jesse…you might want to sit down." Katie said.

"Aw crap…this isn't going to be good is it?" Jesse said.

"Jesse…well…I'm engaged." I said.

"What! No! To who! I'll kick the crap outta him I swear. AND YOU! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? TO US?" Jesse screamed trying to get up but Sarah shoved him on the couch again.

"Listen. Jesse." I was tearing up now, a rare thing for me. "It's arranged, okay? I'm a pureblood. It's been set up since I was born. Listen, I don't want to marry him. I want to be with you. I hate him. I don't want to get married."

"Just-Just tell me who he is…I need to know. Why can't you get out of it?" He said his voice full of sadness and hate for my mother, the same hate I feel.

"Lucius Malfoy. " I said. "You kno-"

Another very very recognizable voice shouted sarcastically, "No way! That loser!" It was none other than Sirius Black.

"Really Sirius? Leave us alone. This is important." Katie said. She was still new, I had to remember that. She didn't know the full effect of Sirius Black. Sirius leaned against a wall.

"Really? Well then I'm soooo sorry." He said faking regret. Jesse got up.

"Sirius. Leave us alone. She's my girlfriend." He said, cracking his knuckles. Sirius' face got super pale. No one messes with Jesse.

"We'll figure a way out of this babe. I swear." He told me clutching my shoulders. I sobbed into his shoulder. "Im so sorry..I…I just…"

"I know. Oh and Katie, if you ever want to come chill in the Ravenclaw dorms just answer a riddle…Thanks for the help. I'm going to get out of this I swear. "I said over my shoulder as we left.

"Babe, I promise we will get past this." Jesse hugged me as we walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

Katie POV

Ah… nicknames, they're quite fun (in most cases) and there is always a story behind them. This story is not one that I am particularly proud of.

It started on a Sunday morning, while Sarah, Lily and I were getting dressed. I happened to be standing in my bra and underwear in front of the mirror. Then a thought popped into my head, "What if I reinvent myself?"

"What?" Lily and Sarah said in unison.

"Reinvent myself," I paused for a moment to see if they would catch on, "like change my personality, without having anyone know what I was first like." They stared at me like I had three heads.

"Go on," Lily said sounding amused and confused all at once.

"Well I could be a rocker chic, or a Goth chic," doing different poses in the mirror to symbolize my new personality, "or I could be like totally preppy."

Sarah finally looking away from her magazine, looked at me and screamed louder than I have ever heard anyone scream, "BUBBLE BUTT!"

It was so loud that the whole Gryffindor tower heard it. It thankfully came out as a bunch of mumbled words.

James Potter and the rest of the Marauders recognized the scream and they came running up the stairs (of course they had found out how to get passed the charms on the girls' dormitories a long time ago).

Sarah, Lily and I were still frozen in shock when the boys burst through the door.

The terrified looks on their faces were soon turned into lustful grins and I swear Peter was drooling.

I was wearing lacy black underwear with a matching push up bra.

Let's just say it wasn't the best day for me.

As I reached for something to cover up with, Sirius pulled out some sort of camera and took a picture of me, standing there half naked. He smiled broadly and ran out the door.

Me, being completely caught up in the moment, ran after him completely forgetting my lack of clothing, "Sirius Black, you get your ass back here!" I started cursing and saying words I didn't even realize I knew.

He ran into the common room and I saw it as a perfect opportunity to pounce, literally.

As I pinned him down, lying directly on top of him I kept screaming, "GIVE ME THAT FUCKING CAMERA, YOU BASTARD!"

All me did was laugh, "If you wanted to be on top, all you had to do was say so," he looked at me with dreamy eyes and I finally came to terms with my current predicament.

Here I was: a new girl, from America, lying on top of the most sought after boy at Hogwarts, in my underwear no less.

I then heard the familiar yelling of a one Sarah Potter, running down the steps in her skimpy purple pajamas with Lily and the rest of the Marauders.

She had a blanket in hand and draped it over me, and we ran back up the stairs as fast as we could.

"I hate you so much," I glared at Sarah with all my might, but we burst into laughter.

That is how I got the nickname _Bubbles_.

Breakfast was a nightmare!  
>I got a lot of offers from guys (I don't have to tell you what kind) and <em>a lot<em> of dirty looks from girls.

My face was bright red. Part with embarrassment, part with anger.

_I am going to fucking kill Sirius Black! _

I repeated the words over and over in my head.

_He is not going to get away with this…_

I was yanked away from my bruiting by the cheerful voice of Juliet, "Hey guys!" she paused for a moment when she saw my face, "Whoa, what happened?"

Sarah started laughing and Lily explained everything, "You forgot… the part… about… her face, it was… PRICELESS!" Sarah could barely get the words out.

Everyone started staring at us, because I needed more people staring at me.

Juliet couldn't help but laugh, I gave her credit for at least trying not to, "I'm sorry Katie," her eyes then went from amused, to mischievous, "You know what this means don't you?"

Sarah and Lily instantly had the same look on their faces, "Let the games begin,"

"What? What is going on?"

The rest of breakfast was spent filling me in on the ongoing prank war they had had with the Marauders since they first started at Hogwarts.

"It's brilliant!" Sarah exclaimed, "I knew there was a reason I liked you!"

I smiled proudly, we had just finished going over our plan for getting back at the boys. And yours truly thought of the plan.

"This had to be our best plan yet!" Juliet could barely control herself; I thought she was going to have a heart attack!

"We strike Wednesday under the cover of darkness," Lily looked so evil, it was kind of scary. She then bounced back to her regular bubbly self, "Come on we better get to Defense against the Dark Arts."

"Yeah, _Bubbles_, we better get to class," giggled Sarah.

"I swear if you call me that one more time, I am going to…"

"What attack her in your knickers?" Sirius Black came wandering through the portrait whole.

"What do you want, Black?" I had picked up on the 'calling-each-other-by-their-last-name-when-you-were-mad-at-them-thing' quite quickly.

"Hey, don't mind me. I'm just picturing you in your _black, lacy underwear_,"

"Oh really, well I am still trying to get the thought out of my head of me lying on top of _you,"_

"Oh don't pretend like you didn't want it to last longer, love,"

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart and don't call me love!" I only had one problem, I did want it to last longer.

"Ok, babe or lover or sexy?"

"Oh shove it up your ass," everyone stared at me, then Lily, Sarah, Juliet and the rest of the marauders laughed hysterically.

He stood there for a second trying to find a comeback, "It gets them every time," I smiled sweetly and walked out the portrait hole.

Defense Against the Dark Arts, was the only class I wasn't completely lost in.

It came naturally to me and intrigued me. And it was the only class I sat next to Brian Woods.

He was a Slytherin, but he was so hot I could barely stand it. We had been flirting, since the beginning of the year.

He would ask if I we could share my book, I would say sure and he would touch my hand, then he would look at me with his gorgeous blue eyes and a cocked smile. I'd smile back and flip my hair.

Flipping my hair was one of my many talents. Okay, so I practiced in the mirror, but it worked!

After class, Sarah, Juliet and I walked out, but I felt a gentle tug on my hand.

"Oh, hi Brian," Brian looked so cute this morning! His short sandy blonde hair, looked perfect in the light.

"Can I talk to you for a minute," he paused and looked at Sarah and Juliet, who were glaring at him, "alone?"

Sarah pulled my arm, "No," she mouthed.

I gave her a weary look and turned back around, "Sure,"

Sarah and Juliet looked shocked.

_I was going so going to regret this._

I could feel their eyes burning into my back.

Brian led me away from everyone and pulled me close to him, "So, I was wondering," he paused for a moment.

"Yeah?" I nudged encouragingly.

"Well, do you want to go out some time?"

My heart was pounding, I hadn't been at Hogwarts for two weeks and a guy was already asking me out?

I wanted to scream _YES!_ But I played it cool, "Yeah, sure," I started to walk away, but turned around with a perfect hair flip (if I do say so myself) and batted my eye lashes "See you around."

_Yes, yes, YES! I have a date!_

As I got to the common room, I was thinking about what I would wear.

I was completely swept up with my thoughts I didn't realize the glares I was getting. Sarah practically jumped me, "What are you thinking?"

"What?" I was so confused, and then I thought to the look on her face.

_Oh shit!_

"You know what! I can't believe you would go out with him! He is a total jerk! He's worse than Sirius!" she stopped for a moment and then started again, "Ok, maybe not as bad as Sirius, but he is a total player."

"Okay, so he's a player. But he's a hot player, with a smile that makes me go weak in the knees!"

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you, love?" Sirius was leaning on the wall looking like a total bad boy.

_I'd seen better_

"As a matter a fact no, I wasn't,"

His smile faded, "Oh, well who then," he said it rather indignantly, _the little git._

"None of your b…"

Before I could finish Sarah interrupted me, "Brian Woods, the Slytherin equivalent of you."

"You like that git and not me? I am way better than that asshole!" He was so arrogant I couldn't stand it.

He decided to continue on with his rant, "My hair beats his any day!"

"I prefer blondes," I said simply.

That was a total lie, I actually liked his hair better, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

"Oh, yeah? Well, your hair looks like a mop!"

"I'd rather have mop hair than _Snivellus_ hair," he was not happy, I can't believe I just compared his hair to Severus Snape! Wow, I was good.

He stomped away, but caught sight of girl. He pulled her in his arms kissed her passionately and led her out of the common room.

_What a dick!_

Sarah eventually forgave me for saying yes to Brian, she of all people could understand.

It wasn't time to worry about boyfriends at the moment, it was time for _revenge._

"Ow!" Lily squealed when Sarah accidentally wacked her in the face, when she thought she heard one of the boys.

"Sorry, I got scared," Sarah looked so innocent, Lily had to forgive her. No wonder Sarah had James wrapped around her finger.

"Shh! Will you guys be quiet? We're going to get caught!" I whispered, "You guys remember the plan. Lily you have James, Sarah you have Peter, Juliet you have Remus, and I get Sirius."

My eyes glimmered mischievously, "You're scary sometimes. Brilliant, but scary," Juliet said looking excited, nervous, and extremely tired all at once.

"We get in and we get out, got it?" they nodded and we went to work.

That morning, we woke up early and let Juliet into the common room.

We sat in silence waiting for the scene that was about to unfold. We had been waiting for a while and were starting to think nothing happened.

Then there were screams from four unhappy men, and running down the steps.

We made the potion so that the color would only show up when they had all taken it. "Looks like they got their present," I said, thinking quite highly of myself.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO US?" James yelled, sounding infuriated.

"AND TO MY HAIR!" that was Sirius. He had hot pink hair and streaks all over his body.

It was quite a sight seeing the four boys with brightly colored hair and streaks all over themselves.

You see. We put a potion in their shampoo and body that made their skin turn into a different color where ever it made contact with your skin.

Apparently they weren't too keen on wash very thoroughly, so there were different color streaks all over their bodies!

"I hope you enjoyed your little surprise," Sarah giggled, with turned into hard core laughter and she ended up on the ground.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! CHANGE US BACK!" Remus did not look amused, he looked rather pissed off actually.

_I can't imagine why!_

I giggled to myself and then realized that Peter was still in a towel, "Whoa there cowboy, put some pants on please!"

Peter blushed, which was hard to do tell because of all the purple on his face (courtesy of Sarah). He looked down and ran up the stairs.

James spoke up, "I knew you had a dark sense of humor, but I didn't think you would come up with something like this!" he pointed his statement at Sarah

"Actually… I think it… is quite… bright!" she was still laughing her head off. She seemed to notice finally the seriousness in his words and stopped laughing, "As much as I would love to take credit for the whole idea, it was mostly Katie." She turned to look at them and once more burst in hysterics.

They looked shocked for a moment and turned to me, "You did this, to my hair?" he looked amazed, angry, and what seemed to look like desire.

"Yes," I said very matter-a-factly, "but it can all go away if you give me back that picture you took of me."

"So that is what this about?" Remus looked confused.  
>"Yes and no," Juliet chimed in, "We all have a bottle of the antidote and we will give to you when we see fit."<p>

"What is that supposed to mean?" James glared.

Lilly took over, "You have to earn the antidote. Like when we say leave us alone, _leave us alone_." She pointed that last part directly at James.

"And if we don't feel like picking up a fork, you will feed us," Sarah added coyly.

They all opened their mouths to protest but I cut them off, "Each have the antidote to the person we pranked," I paused slightly, "Sarah has Peters', Juliet has Remus', Lily has James', and I have Sirius'." I smiled at him kindly.

"We will give you the antidote when we think that you have earned it," Lily finished and glared at James.

"They is no use protesting," Sarah added, "See you in class boys," we all laughed and walked out the portrait hole to breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah POV

I woke up one Tuesday morning in October about to cry my eyes out. I don't think I can do this much longer…

"Juliet, what's up with Sarah? She looks all sad and I dunno…different." Katie went to sit on my bed.

"I dunno Katie. I'll go get Sirius and James, they know her better than me." I vaguely heard Julie leave the dorm.

X.X

"Sarah….Sarah." I woke to the sounds of Sirius and Remus moving around me.

"Sarah. What's wrong, baby girl? You okay?" The waves of sadness took over me. I silently cried, weeping for anything and everything.

"Remus, will you please go find James. Merlins left foot if he's disappearing on us when she's like this then I'm going to kill him whenever we find him." I knew Sirius knew of my 'condition'.

X.X

"Found him, Sirius. He was chasing a butterfly named Lily." I felt something as someone sat on my bed.

"Sarah. It's okay, everything's okay. I've got her, you guys can get to class now."

"But Jam-" Juliet cut him off.

"Get to class before I give you detention, Juliet. Same goes for the rest of you." James laid down next to me and I heard everyone else leave. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"James…why do I live? I should just…I dunno….jump off the astronomy tower. Feed myself one of Peter's potions that have gone wrong. Step into a trap the Slytherins set up." James was crying now too, shaking me like it would bring me back to the living.

"Sarah don't you dare. You have so many people that love you. Don't be depressed like this. C'mon, I need to get you to Madame Pomphrey. She'll give you an Instant Cheerfulness potion and you'll feel better. You don't need to fret over things. It's alright. I'm here." James continued to mumble sweet nothings about how he was there for his sister.

I'm never there for him. I don't deserve to be his sister. Damn you, James Potter, for thinking you could ever think I'm a good person. I let her down. I let her die right in front of me.

"Sh-she died James!" I wailed into his shoulder.

"James! You gotta go man, emergency meeting with Dumbledore about prefect schedules or something." Lily came into the room.

"What's happened to her?" Lily came over and sat near me. She wouldn't understand.

"You won't understand. Will you get Sirius? I'll go once he's here. Someone needs to watch her. Someone who can hold her back." He added the last part when Lily pointed to herself.

"Fine." Lily huffed out of the room, followed by a cry from me.

X.X

"James, I'm here. You can go now." I felt my warmth go away to be replaced with a different warmth.

"She's just not feeling well today, Lily. It's okay." Two pairs of footsteps left the room.

"I killed her Sirius. I killed her and stood there watching it happen. She's GONE!" I screamed into his chest.

"No you didn't. It's fine, girly. You're going to beat the Slytherins to death soon and I'm gonna help you." And then I wasn't in my right mind. I don't remember much, but I remember throwing Sirius across the room, him locking himself in with me to protect me, and me admitting the worst thing.

"I love him, Sirius. I love him so much, and you remind me so much of him. Do you know I tried to sleep with him in 4th year? I don't think it worked well, I grabbed the wrong guy. Didn't realize till after."

I know he gapped at me. I know he sat down with his head in his hands. And I know I was bleeding. Badly.

"Sirius! Sirius let me in! What are you doing?" I know James was trying every spell in the book to unlock that door.

"Lily help. She's in there and Sirius isn't answering. THEY COULD DIE!" I laughed at James inside. Sirius won't die. He has reason to live. He hasn't killed someone.

I heard the click. I saw James coming over to me with Lily. I smelled the blood coming from my arms. I touched the knife in my hand that had come from Sirius' pocket. I tasted the tension with my tongue.

"She…she…I can't believe it….It was…her." And it was black.

X.X

"Sarah should wake up soon. She's a strong girl. You should have taken her to me earlier, though, Mr. Potter. I could have helped her more. Now do tell me, where did she get that knife?" I blinked sleepily.

"Where am I?" Opening my eyes fully, I saw the hospital wing.

"Hey! You're okay. We were worried about you. How are you feeling?" James, Sirius, Remus, Katie, and Juliet stood around my bed, Peter no where to be found.

"I'm okay. Just tired." Everyone looked relieved.

"Good. Now you can explain why Sirius seems to think that you and him _slept _together in your _fourth _year!" My eyes widened and I looked scared, I would think.

"W-what? I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm still a-"

"Okay, okay I get it. Didn't mean to blame you. Sirius, I'm sure she was hallucinating."

I nodded and laid back down on the pillows. That's one problem I don't have to worry about now.

"Well, we'll see you later Sarah." Lily dragged James away from the bed.

"Yeah bye Sarah."

"See you later, girly."

"Goodbye, Sarah."

"Laters"

All rang out around me. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"Hey, Potter. Listen up. I know you really slept with my brother, and while that was slutty and I totally think it's wrong, you're going with me to the annual ball thing. Ya know, where girls dress up like fairy tale princesses and go with their prince charming to the ball and at midnight it changes into a rave and everyone 5th year and over go wild? We're going together." A voice said fomr behind me.

"That sure is a mouthful, Regulus. But of course I'll go with you. Wouldn't have it any other way."

The rugged boy smirked and strutted out of the wing looking like a prince. And he was super hot too. Like Sirius….except hotter. And less like a brother. In my happy place, Sirius will soon be my brother in law, and not by marrying James. Though everyone thinks something is going on between them.

I smiled to myself as I realized that the ball was only weeks away, and I needed a dress. And so I slept once more.

X.X

The next morning I was sitting next to Lily and Juliet at breakfast when the boys came down.

"Wait, so no one gave the boys their potions?" I asked to Katie, who just sat down.

"Nope. They've been like that all week. When do you think we should give them the potion? I rather like someone who carries my books to every class, even though we don't have all the classes together." I raised my eyebrows at Katie.

"Picking up on our slang, are we? Cheerio, poppets." I winked and took off towards the boys, hearing the girls laughing at my stereotypical statement.

"-and so I think that it'll work! It's foolproof, James. The girls won't know-"

"Know what?" I cut off Sirius.

"N-nothing. It's nothing, girly. What you need? We needa get to class." Sirius shot back.

"Just wanted to give you our books. We'll, I'm off to class." I skipped off leaving the seven books I was carrying in Peters arms, who promptly fell off the bench from the weight.

"Are you Sarah P-potter?" I skidded to a stop as a little girl, probably a 2nd year, stopped in front of me.

"Yeah." I glanced down at her, thinking it could be a trap from the Slytherins. Well, she was a Hufflepuff, so I doubt it.

"I was told by Proffesor Dumbledore to give this to you." She ran off after giving me the piece of parchment.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_You are invited to attend the Order of the Phoenix's first meeting of the year tomorrow, October 25__th__, in my office at 8 o'clock promptly. Do not tell anyone else._

_Proffesor Dumbledore_

_P.S. I love cockroach clusters_

Cockroach clusters? Who the hell like cockroach clusters? Ohhhh….password. Got it.

So I couldn't tell anyone? That su-

BOOM!

_James…._

"Ahhhhhh! Sarah, run! They're out to get us!" A burnt Juliet grabbed my arm and ran in the opposite direction of the Great Hall, not noticing the smouldering letter in my hand until it too, caught on fire.

"Oh my! Looks like they got you too. Katie and Lily both got omlettes blown up in their faces. My pumpkin juice exploded right in my mouth. Look at this! I won't be able to kiss Jesse for a week!" I lept away from her as her mouth came dangerously close to my eyes.

"Right…I think I'll go give Peter his potion before anything else happens to me." I rushed off to find the poor boy who failed to get me.

"I'll see you later then!"

X.X

That next night, I crept out of the common and made my way toward Dumbledore's office. Outside, I was surprised to find James and Sirius and Remus and Peter outside the gargoyles.

"Cockroach Clusters." I said from behind them as they lept in surprise.

"Sarah! I thought this was 7th years only…" I looked at them confused.

"I'm 17 next week. Remember? I barely didn't make the cut. Besides, what does it matter to you?" I cocked my hip and stuck my nose in the air, not unlike Narcissa Black.

"It doesn't. Let's go guys. We're late." I widened my eyes and rushed up the stairs at Remus' remark.

"Ah, welcome Miss Potter. Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black. Mr. Pettigrew. Please, take a seat." I saw that Jesse, Fabian Prewitt and his brother Gideon, the Weasleys, my parents, and many other people I didn't know sitting and staring at us.

"No! No, Albus, I plead you to see reason. Sarah is only 16! She cannot join!" My father stood up and yelled to Dumbledore.

"Dad! I'm of age next week! I'd just join then. By the way, what is this?" I glanced around the room. Odd group of people, eh? Great, now I'm Canadian.

"This, Miss Potter, is the Order of the Phoenix, a group that is organized against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. We fight against what he is doing and infiltrate his army with spies of our own." We sat down and looked around in wonder as the meeting went on.

They talked of Voldemort and different attacks and how to stop him. It was all so surreal and I couldn't believe they were actually real.

After the meeting I didn't get to see my parents, but we were sent straight to the common room, narrowly missing Filch and his evil cat.

"Remember, Sarah. You can't tell Juliet and Katie. They aren't 17 yet. Not till this summer. Or….I dunno, when's America's birthday?" Sirius trailed off as we got into the common room.

"Hey America! When's your birthday? I need to get you a present." I told Juliet and Katie to ignore them and drove them out of the common room and up to our dorm. Mary McDonald was there getting ready for bed.

"Hi guys. Have you seen Remus? He promised me he'd talk to Frank for me." She smiled and sat on Juliet's bed. Mary and Lily often slept in our dorm because the other 3 girls in their dorm hated them and were pinning after Sirius and James.

"Yeah, he's down in the common room with James and Sirius. I swear, I think those two are gay or something…" Katie trailed as she went to the bathroom for a shower.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. Wish me luck." She winked and hurried out of the room.

"Well, I'm sleeping. I'm super tired." Katie yawned and lept into her bed.

"Same." Juliet and I said at the same time.

We all said goodnight, and soon I pretended to softly breath like I do when I was asleep.

"Is she asleep, Juliet?" I heard Katie whisper.

"Yeah. Where do you think she was tonight? She's been acting weird lately."

"I dunno I bet it was just a prank with the boys." They worried over me for another few minutes before I gave in to the sleep and tuned them out, falling asleep instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Juliet.

That night when I fell asleep I had a weird dream. _ Sarah was standing against the wall making out with a tall dark haired guy. I couldn't see what the guy was wearing but I could tell he was one of the Blacks, it looked like Sirius though. She was so tightly wrapped around him that his face was completely unrecognizable. _

"_Sarah! SARAH POTTER!" I yelled but she didn't seem to hear me. I could hear the music of the ball behind her. This hadn't happened yet. _

_They were in a deserted corridor. I walked closer but I couldn't see her or his face, the light was too dim. "Sarah! How could you do this to Katie? YOU KNOW SHE LIKES SIRIUS! WHAT THE HELL! SHE KISSED HIM!"_

"Julie! Juliet! JULIET!" I was suddenly aware of an unseen force shaking me and blurring my vision. My eyes snapped open and I saw Lindsay, one of the girls in my dorm room, standing above me.

"Dude, you don't look so good…are you okay? You were shaking and screaming and you're sweating like crazy." She asked.

"I'm fine…just a bad dream. It's nothing." I sat up. _Just a dream…it was just a dream_ I thought to myself.

"Well get up. Breakfast is in 10 minutes. Let's go!" She said. I got out of my bunk and changed. I sleepily walked down the stairs to the Great Hall.

"Good Morning ladies and gentlemen." Professor Dumbledore said. "I have an announcement for the ball…all dress robes and dresses must be house colors or pertaining to your house colors." A loud groan came from the Hufflepuff table, whose only options for dress colors were black and gold.

"Hey girls!" I said, spotting Sarah and Katie and the Gryffindor table. _It was just a dream…no need to get pissed at Sarah. _I thought, trying to control my anger. "Hogsmede today? Dress shopping? We need to get to the good ones before they are gone!" I asked them.

"Oh My God yes! I have to get a dress! They have to be house colors though…that's going to make dress selection pretty hard." Katie said. Kids raised by Muggles forget that there are spells for just about everything.

"Color changing spells aren't that confusing Katie. Pick out a dress you like and we can make it scarlet and gold for you." I told her. Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Heck find a type of dress you like and we can change practically everything…so cheap dresses aren't that bad." She said. Katie looked satisfied.

"So let's meet here at 4:30? The dance is tomorrow so that should be pretty good. I have to go eat at the Ravenclaw tables…bye guys!" I said. As I left I heard Katie say to Sarah that it was a bummer different houses couldn't sit together. I smiled, I was happy that I was a good friend to her, unlike other people.

After grueling potion classes with Jesse and extremely confusing Tranfiguration lessons it was finally 4:30. I walked down towards the Great Hall. _Dress shopping…How many galleons do I have? _I checked my purse. 10 Galleons, great…

"Hey Julie. Ready to go?" Katie yelled, spotting me from across the hall. Sarah was already there with her purse in hand.

We walked down towards Hogsmeade chattering excitedly about the upcoming ball. Once we got into Hogsmeade we looked for a decent dress shop.

"Ooh! Mitzer and Mallits! They have super cheap cute dresses there!" Sarah said. As we walked into the shop we noticed about 10 third year girls there.

"Do you want to find another place to shop? This place is super crowded." I asked.

"Wait…" Katie said, pushing aside some ugly brown dresses. "This one." She pointed to a long ugly colored green dress with a ruffled skirt and a slim sweetheart neckline. "I'd make this part red and then this part gold." She said, gesturing to each part of the dress.

"Ahhh that is such an adorable dress…Are you in Slytherin house?" The sales witch asked us. We looked at each other, I had my Ravenclaw scarf on and Sarah and Katie had on Gryffindor.

"No ma'am. Gryffindor," Sarah said pointing to herself and Katie, "and Ravenclaw." A point towards me.

"I'm getting it for a different reason."

As we walked out of Mitzer and Mallitz Katie clutched her garment bag. "When are we going to change the colors?"

"Later. Once we get back to the common room. We can't use much magic in Hogsmede. They notice too much." Sarah told her. She seemed detached somehow, like something else was on her mind.

"You ok Sar? Everything ok?" I asked her. "You seem super detached."

"Yea…just really tired. I was super wired last night and was up all night. I'm super sorry." She sounded convincing but her face looked upset.

"Hey GRAY!" I heard a familiar voice shout. "I know you're new so I figured no one has asked you to the ball yet…so you wanna go with me?"

"NO!" Katie twirled on the spot so fast she could have been apparating, "SIRIUS BLACK I DO NOT WANT TO GO WITH YOU!"

"Why not!" Sirius was standing with James and Remus and he looked mortified. "Everyone loves me!"

"If you must know I've already been asked! AND I SAID YES! Also…no one likes you Sirius!" Katie shouted.

"Come on!" I said, pulling her away from Sirius. "He's a stupid git." I heard James and Remus laughing at their friend.

"Here, I need a dress. Let's go." Sarah said, pulling us into a musty old dress shop. She easily maneuvered to the back of the store. There was a muslin dress that was barely started on the dress form. "That one. That's the one I want."

"Sarah. That's not done! I don't think you can buy it!" Katie said.

"Yea, Sar. It's not for sale." I told her.

"Excuse me! EXCUSE ME! HEY LADY!" Sarah screamed toward the sales witch.

"Yes, miss?" The lady said obviously aggravated.

"Is this dress for sale? I really want it. Muslin is the new silk." _Wow she pulls off a convincing lie…especially for a girl who does not really know fashion at all._ I thought.

"Of course. It's only 1 galleon." The lady said, "If muslin is the new silk we MUST make more muslin dresses!" she muttered to herself.

We bought the dress. Sarah still seemed out of it.

"Gray. I'll ask you one more time because I'm sure this date of yours is just an act. Do you want to go with me?" Sirius was standing outside the doorway of the dress shop. I saw Brian (Katie's date) standing down by the Hog's Head pub. Katie did too.

"Oh really…HEY BRIAN!" Katie skipped over to him.

"Hey babe." He said, "Ready for the dance."

"Totally. I can't wait to go with you." Katie was talking loud enough so Sirius could hear. Then, she did something I never thought Katie Gray would. She kissed Brian, straight on the lips. Sirius' expression looked like he was going to pass out. Brian seemed overjoyed. They kissed for a straight 3 minutes.

After staggering back to us, Katie laughed, and told us to keep looking for a dress for me.

I finally found one I loved, it reminded me of Italy. It had a sweetheart neckline with a beautiful flowing skirt. It was white and gorgeous, and I didn't want to change the color, but I had to. It cost way more than I could afford so Sarah chipped in.

I always forget that Sarah is pretty much filthy rich. Katie's mom can barely sustain herself and I left my family. If I married Lucius I'd have all the money in the world. Jesse had almost none, he was a half-blood. His mom was a Mugggle and his dad was a wizard. I didn't care anymore about money.

We took our dresses back up to our rooms. We decided to change the colors in the Ravenclaw dorms because the Gryffindor common room was super crowded.

Katie was up first. "Ok, so the whole dress is going to be red. I want to wear gold jewelry." Sarah and I easily changed her dress.

"Come on Katie! Try it on!" I urged her. I shoved the newly scarlet dress into her hands and propelled her towards the bathroom. A minute later she came out.

"Wow. Katie you look AMAZING!" Sarah was a little more relaxed now.

"Up, come on Sarah. Your dress needs more work." Katie told her, blushing. Sarah's dress ended up beautifully. It matched Sarah's hair and eyes perfectly. It took a lot of work though.

I was up last. "This part should be light blue." I said, gesturing to the majority of the dress. "The jewels should be bronze." All three of us tried on our gowns one last time. We all looked absolutely wonderful.

PARTY TIME!


	10. Chapter 10

**Katie POV**

I was freaking out, along with every other girl in Hogwarts. Today was the day of the Christmas Ball and I was so nervous.

Juliet decided to change in our room with Sarah, Lily and me. Thank Merlin I had Juliet, I loved Sarah don't get me wrong, but she was acting all weird. I think she was just super nervous for the dance.

She wouldn't tell anyone who she was going with, which I thought was kind of strange, but I didn't pry.

"Merlin, these shoes are high!" Lily said while trying on her shoes. They were scarlet pumps with gold bows on the toes.

"You should see the shoes at New York fashion week. Now those are high," everyone looked at me like they had no idea what I was talking about, "It's a Muggle thing in New York," they nodded their heads.

"Oh, well," Juliet shrugged, "You only have to wear them for the night. They look too cute with you dress!" They really did.

She was wearing a flowy dress that looked like liquid gold. Her hair looked perfect with the red and gold theme.

"You really do, James is going to have a heart attack!" I said. Lily blushed.

She and James had finally decided to go out. From what I heard, it was a miracle. They were perfect together, it was so adorable, "Well Brian will do the same thing! You look absolutely gorgeous!"

My face turned the same color as my dress. It was now scarlet and had a chiffon strap that wrapped around my arm just below my shoulder. The whole dress was chiffon, it pleated from the waist with a sweetheart neckline, it was trumpet style and hugged my curves.

I had a gold necklace, bracelets and big gold dangly earrings. I was wearing five inch sparkly gold platform heels. My hair was half up half down, the part of my hair that was down was curled and the rest was pulled back with a gold clip and my bangs swooped down across my face and covered half of my eye.

I had smoky eyes with a hint of green to bring out my eyes and red lipstick that made my lips pop. Everything else was pretty simple.

"Katie, can you help me with my dress?" Juliet called from across the room.

"Of course!" I gasped as I look at her, "You look amazing! Jesse won't be able to keep is hands off you!" She blushed bright red, which clashed with her light blue dress.

It looked absolutely perfect on her. It was light blue with a sweet heart neckline that was lined with bronze jewels on the top and right below the bust.

Her shoes were shimmering bronze stilettos that were 5 inches tall, but she was still much smaller than Jesse. She also wore bronze and blue bangles to match her dress. Her hair was a messy up due that looked absolutely amazing with her face shape.

"And there we go," I said as a zipped up her dress.

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome. We should probably head down soon; I have to meet Brian at 7."

"Yeah, I have to meet Jesse too," I could tell she was nervous about seeing him. I was so scared Brian wouldn't like my dress.

"Wait, I am almost done!" Sarah yelled as she was running around frantically trying to find her shoes, she finally found them and slid them on, "Ok, how do I look?"

She looked absolutely beautiful in her scarlet dress. It was red all over with gold jewels for straps with a sweetheart neckline. It puffed the slightest bit the rest of the way down.

She had gold, four inch, gladiator shoes and a golden chain around her ankle that matched her necklace that was two thin gold chains that stopped at the bellybutton. She had a gold bracelet on her upper arm that wrapped around a few times.

Her hair was pulled back into a straight pony tail that was simple yet elegant and was perfect with the intricateness of the dress. Her make-up was also pretty simple. She went with the natural feel.

"Breathtaking," I said and she smiled wide.

"Well shall we?" The four of us hooked arms and walked down to the common room.

When we got to the common room, it was mostly guys waiting for their dates. There were some couples who were already chewing each other's faces off.

The marauders were sitting by the fire, with the exception of Peter, who had to go home early. Remus was going with a Ravenclaw girl, James was going with Lily, and Sirius was going with Roxy Reynolds, who had the nickname, _Foxy Roxy. _Sufficed to say, she is the Hogwarts slut. At least Sarah is a closet slut.

When Remus saw us his jaw dropped and he hit James, who hit Sirius and Sirius almost hit Roxy. They all looked like they had never noticed us before.

They didn't look too bad themselves. Remus went traditional with black dress robes and a white shirt and tie. James had a little more fun with it and wore a red shirt under his back dress robes. Sirius had a scarlet shirt with a gold tie and black dress robes.

"Don't you guys look nice," I said, trying not to make eye contact with Sirius. He looked devastatingly handsome and I couldn't shake the twinge jealousy that he had his arm around Roxy and not me.

"Wow you guys look amazing, don't they _Siri-poo,"_ Roxy said his new pet name in a baby voice, but he didn't even look at her.

"Yeah, they do," he said it in almost a whisper as if he was still in shock.

"You look good too Foxy- I mean Roxy," Sarah smiled innocently and everyone tried to hide their laughter. Roxy on the other hand was not as amused. She glared at Sarah and started to make out with Sirius.

"Lily, you look gorgeous," James had stood and was now taking Lily by the hand.

She blushed, "You look amazing too James," he blushed as well and kissed her. Unlike Roxy and Sirius who were practically attacking each other, the kiss was filled with love and passionate, but it wasn't like watching a porno.

"Well I have to Jesse soon. Come on guys," Juliet gestured toward the door and everyone followed.

"Um, I am going to catch up with you guys later. I will see you at the Ball," Sarah stayed back, we all gave her questioning looks but we left any way.

"I hope she is ok," I whispered to Juliet.

"Yeah, she is probably going to meet her date," Juliet sounded a bit bitter, but smiled at me, "Come on, I can't wait to see Brian's face!" she said, practically running.

Someone came up from behind me and spun me around, "You look breathtaking, Katie Gray," Brian said as he spun me I laughed and when he finally put me down, I kissed him.

It wasn't like the one in Hogsmeade, but it was nice. "You look amazing too!" He was wearing dark green dress robes and shirt with a silver bow tie.

He held out his arm and I took it, "Who ever said chivalry is dead obviously hasn't met you." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Are we ready?" Lily asked.

"Yep," Juliet said pulling her lips away from Jesse. They were so cute together!

"Come on! I won't to get my dance on!" James yelled and the boys all cheered.

The Great Hall looked like a winter wonderland. Instead of the normal night sky, the ceiling looked like it was snowing. There were Christmas trees along the perimeter and big ornaments hovered in midair (courtesy of Professor Flitwick).

"Wow, you really can do anything with magic," I said under my breath.

Brian and I figured we would switch from table to table considering my friends weren't fond of him and his friends weren't in love with me, "We can sit with your friends first, I got to hang out with me friends the whole day," I said when we walked in.

"Are you sure? We I know you aren't fond of my friends and they can be kind of rude." He was so cute.

"My friends can be just as rude. Come on, as long as you are with me I will be fine." he kissed my cheek and we made our way to his Slytherin friends.

His friends weren't as rude to me tonight, probably because they were too caught up in themselves to care. Slytherins were very self-absorbed.

"Would you like to dance?" Brian whispered in my ear.

"Sure, you won't step on my feet will you?"

He chuckled, "All purebloods have to learn how to dance," he said in a proper voice.

I used to watch the dance classes at the various dance schools all around New York and I had become quite good friends with one of the dance teachers, so he would teach me some ball room dancing.

He was right; he was a near-perfect dancer. I had practiced with professionals so he was really good, "You weren't kidding when you said you were a good dancer. I am impressed," I said as he twirled me.

"They teach dancing right in America, did you take lessons?"

"Sort of, I have a friend who teaches ball room dancing at a school in New York. He used to give me lessons." He looked at my funny.

"Should I be worried about this amazing dance teacher of yours?" He raised his eyebrows.

"He's like 45, you don't have to worry." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Good, tonight is going to be fun," he had a glint of mischief in his eyes and I didn't really understand it, but I let it go.

As the song ended someone cleared their throat behind me.

"What do you want, Black?" I said, making sure he knew that I was annoyed.

"I was just wondering if could have a dance, Roxy really wanted to dance with Brian and I figured you needed someone to dance with," Roxy was already leading Brian to the dance floor.

_What a slut._

"Fine," I said as he wrapped an arm around me waist and led me to the middle of the floor.

He was an even better dancer than Brian. He was an amazing leader and never had to look down, "Wow," I whispered under my breath, but Sirius heard me.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just you dance better than I would have thought. " I didn't want to give him a complement but he was really good.

"My parents made me take lessons," he said it as if it were torture.

"Well they paid off," he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"Are we actually having a conversation?"

"Of course not! I was just simply making an observation," I looked down and pretended to concentrate on the dance.

The song was rather short, so ended a few seconds later, "Well that was fun!" Roxy said as she came bouncing with Brian following. She ran to Sirius and started eating his face (he already had hickeys on his neck).

"Why don't we find some place a little more quiet?" she whispered in his ear loud enough for me to hear.

"Well you two obviously want some alone time. Come on Brian," I said and practically pulled him off the dance floor.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Brian asked me when we got to the refreshments table.

"Nothing, I could tell they wanted some alone time, punch?" I grabbed the closest cup I could find.

"You might not want to drink that, we spiked it," James appeared out of nowhere.

"All the more reason," I chugged to down. James' and Brian's faces looked shocked so I laughed.

"I love this girl!" Brian exclaimed while wrapping his arms around me.

Our conversation was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I assume you have had wonderful time, but I am sorry to say it is midnight, so if the first through fourth years, please go back to your dorms."

There were a lot of groans from fourth and third years, but the first and second years had already left.

"I know, I know, now off to bed." With another groan, the rest of the third and fourth years left.

"Now, I think a bit of redecorating is in order." Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and the Great Hall turned into a club, with strobe lights and multi-colored disco balls.

Dumbledore tried to explain the rules, but the music was already blaring and kids were yelling.

I changed into my second dress with a snap (literally). It was strapless and stopped about two inches above mid-thigh. It was hot pink that was so figure hugging my friends had to convince me that I didn't look like a hooker. I kept the same accessories since the gold matched the pink.

Brian walked over looking worried, "Have you seen Juliet? I can't find her anywhere!" I felt bad for not realizing that she wasn't here.

"No actually, come to think of it, I haven't seen Sarah either," I started to get worried, "Can't you call her with your wand? See where she is."

He said I spell and the phone started to ring like a regular muggle phone, "Hey, Juliet? Where are you! We're all worried sick. I've called 4 times now! Babe, I'm really worried are you ok?"

"I'm so sorry! I went back to the common room because my feet were super sore. I have blisters EVERYWHERE. I'll be down soon." Her voice cracked a bit, but I don't think anyone else noticed it.

"That's good," I said, "Come on the rave is starting! Get down here now! And have you seen Sarah? She should be here too!" I was a little hyper, I for some reason, maybe because I just downed alcohol.

Juliet paused for a second, "She was really tired and went back to her common room. I'll be down in a second." She said before she hung up the phone

"Come on!" Brian yelled and pulled me onto the dance floor.

"Talk to you later guys!" I yelled as he proceeded to lead me onto the dance floor.

I danced for two hours nonstop with Brian my friends (Juliet was totally drunk and kept making out with Jesse) and some other people which I had no idea who they were. I was so worn out and it was getting hard to stand.

Brian put his arms around me and led me off the dance floor and out of the Great Hall.

He got faster and was leading me through the castle, "Where are we going?" asked as giggled about how cliché it was, but totally cute.

"Just a bit longer, now close your eyes." I did as he told me and I immediately felt the cool December air, "Open your eyes."

I gasped when I opened my eyes. We were standing on a balcony that was decorated with Christmas lights and had a big Christmas tree in the corner that looked like it was professionally decorated. It was lightly snowing which made the scene even more perfect. It looked like a mini Great Hall.

"It's beautiful! How did you find it?" instead of answering he kissed me.

It was long and passionate. He started out gentle and got more aggressive as time went on. The kiss became more lust filled and now his hands started to move around my body. I didn't mind it at first but when he pinned me up against the wall I started to get a little scared. Then he reached for my zipper and tried to undue it.

I pushed him off of me, "What are you doing?" I said panting from the long kiss.

His hair was now out of place and there was red lipstick around his lips, "Come on, I know you want me," he pulled me closer to him and continued kissing me.

I pushed him off me once again with more force, "Get off me!" I ran for the door, but he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall.

He ripped my dress and took off his shirt. I screamed praying that someone would hear me, but all he did was hit me and I fell to the floor.

I hit the ground hard and screamed in pain, "HELP!" I screamed again. This time he kicked me in the side, which I knew was going to be a huge bruise.

He got on top of me and covered my mouth with his hand. He was much bigger than me so I couldn't push him off. I tried to scream but it was muffled. He continued to rip my dress and it was now half way off.

I struggled against him, but it didn't do anything. His pants were now off and he continued to rape me. I was crying praying to God someone would find me.

_Please, please, please someone find me! _I thought to myself while he successfully tore off my dress completely. I was now in nothing but my bra and underwear. I was being raped, it was freezing outside and I barely had anything on.

He was trying to unhook my bra when he was suddenly ripped off of my shaking body, "Stupefy!" I heard a familiar voice yell had a loud thump. I felt strong arms wrap around me and I kicked and screamed.

The voice tried to calm me, "Katie, calm down! It's ok; he's not going to hurt you!" I finally stopped and looked at my savior.

"S-S-Sirius?" I looked into his big gray eyes and burst into tears.

I clung to him and he picked me up and brought me back inside the castle. I had wrapped his dress robes around me, since my dress was torn to shreds. I continued to cry for about a half an hour, then I finally stopped and looked into Sirius' eyes once more.

"Don't tell anyone… please Sirius," I begged him.

"Some has to know, he needs to be punished for what he did to you. He can't just get away with it," he said it like it was so easy, but it wasn't.

"Please Sirius, I don't want anyone to know. I just can't…" I started to cry again.

"Shh, it's okay. I promise I won't say anything. Come on," he stood up and helped me to my feet. I still had his dress robes on, which we too big for me and I knew my make-up and hair looked terrible, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get away.

Looking back, it was stupid of me to go with a boy after just being nearly raped, but at that moment I didn't give a damn.

I stumbled a bit and winced when I stood up. I hadn't realized how bad he had beaten me until now.

Sirius scooped me up in his arms and carried me. I know I should have been scared, but for some reason I felt safe.

He took me to the common room and the Fat Lady almost had a heart attack when she saw me in Sirius' arms wrapped in his dress robes.

The people in the common room were just as surprised, but Sirius ignored them and made some fifth year allow me to go up to the boy's dorms.

I was still sobbing into his chest when we got to his room. I thanked God no one was there or we would have to explain ourselves and I so did not want to do that.

Sirius laid me on his bed gently and draped a blanket around me. He grabbed some spare pillows from another bed and blanket and started to set up a bed for himself.

"You don't have to do this, I should just go to my room." As I got up I yelped in pain and fell but Sirius caught me.

"Yes I do. I am not going to have you sleep on the floor and I don't want you in your room alone. Get some sleep, I will see you in the morning," he finished making his bed and lay down to sleep.

"Sirius?"

"Hmm?" he said sitting up to face me.

"Thank you," I kissed him on the cheek, laid back down and fell asleep.

**Pictures of the dresses will be on my profile!**


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah POV

After everyone left to go to the ball, I silently made my way out of the portrait and toward the Great Hall, far behind them. I could hear them laughing up there, not worried about a thing. I was worried, though. What if they saw Regulus and me and tried to do something?

Sirius and James would obviously try to beat him up, but what about Remus? Juliet? Katie?

"There you are, gorgeous. You clean up well." I turned and there he was. Regulus A. Black.

"You're not so bad yourself." I smiled and winked as he took my arm and led me in the Great Hall, unnoticed by my friends, thank god.

What was I so afraid of? They're my _friends_. They should accept who I date and who I don't date. Especially James. I think I was most afraid of the whole Death Eater vs. Order of the Phoenix thing. It scared the Hufflepuff out of everyone.

I glanced over at my friends. I could see James and Lily happily dancing together, Foxy Roxy the Hufflepuff eating Sirius, and Brian and Katie dancing together.

"Babe, let's dance. C'mon, promise I know how." I let Regulus lead to the floor, far away from the others.

"Of course you do, you're a pureblood. We all know how to dance. So, Reg, is it okay if I call you that? Anyhow, Reg, what would your mother say to us….being here….together?"

He laughed, "Well, at least you're pureblood. She wanted me to go with one of the Greengrass sisters. But they just look awful, and you, well, you're special. You're something I could never have that I just like a lot." Probably the most words ever spoken by Regulus, they felt true. I knew they were true. They had to be, because they were mine now.

We danced on in the night, occasionally glancing for danger, like Sirius.

"C'mon, Sarah, follow me." I followed, of course. This is the boy I've been in love with since 3rd year. I couldn't let him get away this time.

He led me to a courtyard and I saw a dinner set up.

"Aw, Reg, This is so sweet! I never would have thought _you _could do this!" He smirked and pulled out my chair.

"Hold on, I have to go get the food from the kitchens. I'll be right back." He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I smiled as his tall figure left the courtyard.

"Sarah? What are you doing out here all alone? Where's you _date_…?" James growled at the last word.

"James! Oh, um….he went to get our food. He set up a dinner for us." James looked haunted, and a little depressed.

"You aren't a little girl anymore, are you? I thought if I chased off every guy who looked at you you would never grow up and you would be my little sister forever." He hugged me tightly.

"James," I said pulling away, "I will _always _be your little sister. Whether you want me to or not. I'm going to hold tightly to you, but just let someone approach me. I can handle boys. I mean, c'mon, I live you you and Sirius!" I laughed and he pulled me close again.

I could see Regulus walking into the courtyard, quickly waving my hand to get him away.

"I've got to get back to Lily, Sarah. If your date doesn't show tell me and I'll kick his arse into next week." He glared.

"Go eat York Pudding with Lily Flower, prat." I slapped his shoulder lightly and he stumbled away toward a red-headed girl waiting to kiss him.

Regulus walked up behind me.

"That was a close one, eh? Never thought your git of a brother would come over here. I would've thought he was latched on to the mudbl-muggleborn." I smiled slightly. He was changing for me. I think.

"Shall we eat?" The meal was excellent. He treated me like a perfect gentleman and we ate my favorite foods. Roast beef, roasted potatoes, and vegetables.

"Mm. What now, mister I-can-do-anything?"

"A walk." He walked with me in the courtyard, and leaned against a pillar, waiting for something. Me. I took the final step needed and closed the distance.

The kiss was…..everything. Okay, so there was more than one. More like, we were eating each other's faces like there was no tomorrow. When he pulled away, I giggled. I freaking giggled. Merlin, what was I doing.

If anything, the second kiss was more blissful than the first. We stumbled close together, feeling each other. I could hear his heartbeat through his chiseled chest. Quidditch does something wonderful for the body. I heard a quiet gasp behind us.

I turned around and glared, expecting to see a little kid.

The anger quickly turned to shock. Juliet?

"Juliet, I-"

"Save it Sarah. We obviously know whose side you're on. This is a war, Sarah. You can't just switch sides." She glared and turned on her heel, walking away from me.

"Reg, I'm sorry. I have to-"

"I get it Sarah. We all have friends we want to keep." I had a feeling he was talking about Sirius.

"Yeah. I'll see you around. I had a good time tonight." I ran after Juliet, glancing behind at my man just briefly before going after the one thing I can't bear to leave.

X.X

I followed Juliet all the way to her common room. For five inch heels, that girl can storm through any hall faster than me.

"Juliet! Juliet, please!" She said the answer to the riddle and stepped through the portrait, not expecting me to follow.

"Juliet! JULIET LISTEN TO ME!" I broke down and yelled at her from the portrait door.

"How could you, Sarah? That's Sirius' brother! The Death Eater!" She glared at me through tear stroked eyes.

"Because, Juliet! Why is it always picking sides? Slytherins or Gryffindor, Regulus or Sirius, pureblood or muggleborn, blood traitor or pureblood maniac, Death Eater or 'good guys'! Why can't I love someone for who they are, not what they are? Why is it so damn difficult to find the right guy and then all of a sudden since no one seems to like him, I can't have him? WHY IS IT NOT OKAY FOR ME TO LOVE HIM!" I shouted, coming very close to breaking down in tears.

"He betrayed Sirius. Got him kicked out. Do you think there is reason to like him? If so, good for you. I'm leaving, I have a rave to attend with friends. _Real _friends. If you do this Sarah, I can't promise my friendship or support. I'm sure Sirius and James can't either. Goodbye." She stalked past me out the door. I half ran after her, only stopping when the tears wouldn't hold in and started streaming down my neck, face, and all down my dress.

So was this what it was like for people when you lose a friend?


	12. Chapter 12

**Juliet's POV**

Juliet's POV

Jesse was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me. I had to be careful not to trip. Living on the streets each summer, I didn't really have any experience in 5 inch heels or long flowing dresses.

He looked amazing too. He kept it simple, black dress robes, white shirt but he wore a blue bow-tie. It didn't really work on anyone else but him. He gave me a corsage of little bronze flowers. I'm not kidding they were made of bronze.

"You look amazing, Juliet. Would you like to dance with me?" Jesse politely asked me. I looked at the grandfather clock in the corner. It was only 7:30. That gave us plenty of time to be at the ball with the younger kids until the rave for us 6 and 7th years.

"Absolutely," I said, taking his hand.

"Hey I'm super thirsty. I'm going to get some punch." I told Jesse, Katie, and Brian. So far Brian was pretty civilized. We had been at the ball for about an hour and my heels were hurting me. I didn't really need punch as much as I needed a break from these torture machines. _How do girls do this! These hurt like hell!_ I thought, wincing in agony.

I stumbled over to the punch bowl and the helpful chairs located nearby. I peered down the hall I saw a man in black dress robes bringing back some plates to the courtyard. _What is he doing? _I thought. The only servers Hogwarts had was house elves and that DEFINITELY was not a house elf. _Follow him._ A faint voice in the back of my mind told me.

I quickly looped off my heels and ignored the bright red blisters on my feet. I ran as fast as I could without tripping. I couldn't feel the blisters even though I should have. The adrenaline of a good adventure/mystery was pulsing through my veins, killing all pain I might have had.

The man had run down the left hallway. It took me about 20 minutes of hunting around and running up and down the moving staircases to finally find the man again.

_Jesse is going to be super worried. _I thought. Then, I saw him in the courtyard. I followed him, trying to make as little noise as possible.

He was sitting outside with a girl in a red dress. They were eating dinner. I couldn't see the girl's face or the bottom of her dress but his face was clear._ Regulus Black. _A Death Eater. A red dress meant that his date was a Gryffindor. Oh my Wizarding god.

The girl set down her fork and Regulus got up. _Wow…they ate dinner fast._ The girl said something and Regulus answered, "A walk." He walked over to a pillar; the girl's slightly puffed scarlet dress was following him. He leaned against the pillar and waited.

The girl walked over to him and leaned her face in close. Obviously they kissed. Okay it was more than a kiss…they were freakin' making out over there. I figured now was as good of a time as ever to find out who his mysterious date was. I walked through the courtyard, and left my heels by the door.

I was expecting Marissa, an extremely slutty Gryffindor girl, but saw one of the most familiar faces ever. I unintentionally let out a small gasp. The girl spun around with a murderous look in her eyes.

"Juliet, I" Sarah seemed stunned.

"Save it Sarah. We obviously know whose side you're on. This is a war, Sarah. You can't just switch sides." I couldn't believe she was dating a freaking death eater! Tears were threatening to explode from my eyes.

She knew about my family and my father. She knew what Death Eaters had done to me. Sure there was more she didn't know…but nobody knew it. I refused to let myself think of the one summer I had spent in Italy.

"Reg, I'm sorry. I have to-"Sarah told Regulus. So cute, they have already gotten around to the nickname stage. Regulus said something, but I didn't care; I was already out of the courtyard and going up the steps. I had my heels on too. I heard Sarah following me but that only made me walk faster.

"Juliet! Juliet, please!" I heard her call from behind me. "What came first-"The doorknocker began to ask. "It's a circle." I got in no sweat, I had heard that one before.

"Juliet! JULIET LISTEN TO ME!" I hated hearing my best friend have to scream at me from behind a portrait door with a bronze eagle on it. I was too upset to let her see my face.

"How could you, Sarah? That's Sirius' brother! The Death Eater!" _Death Eater_ The words rang throughout my mind.

"Because, Juliet! Why is it always picking sides? Slytherins or Gryffindor, Regulus or Sirius, pureblood or muggleborn, blood traitor or pureblood maniac, Death Eater or 'good guys'! Why can't I love someone for who they are, not what they are? Why is it so damn difficult to find the right guy and then all of a sudden since no one seems to like him so I can't have him? WHY IS IT NOT OKAY FOR ME TO LOVE HIM!" She sounded like she was going to cry. But that didn't matter to me…not after this.

"He betrayed Sirius. Got him kicked out. Do you think there is reason to like him?" I couldn't bear to tell her the real reason I didn't like Regulus. In all honesty, if she loves him…and he didn't remind me so much of the other one, I might like him. "If so, good for you. I'm leaving, I have a rave to attend with friends. Real friends. If you do this Sarah, I can't promise my friendship or support. I'm sure Sirius and James can't either. Goodbye." I opened the door and basically ran past her. I didn't want her to see my eyes, which were bloodshot and bright red, with shimmering tear tracks down my face.

She was my best friend ever. I had known her since I was 2. Every year I spent at least 1 month at her house with her, Sirius, and James. She was the one who helped me perfect my English. She helped me ballroom dance for the pureblood parties. My mother was ecstatic about me having a pureblooded friend. We studied together and pulled pranks together. She comforted me when I cried yet here I was, crying because of her. My wand rang.

_Call from Jesse Atkins._ Jesse…my amazing boyfriend…I couldn't say no. "Egovolo."

"Hey, Juliet? Where are you! We're all worried sick. I've called 4 times now! Babe, I'm really worried are you ok?" His voice was sweet and comforting.

"I'm so sorry! I went back to the common room because my feet were super sore. I have blisters EVERYWHERE. I'll be down soon." I told them, I couldn't let them know about Sarah. Not yet, at least.

"That's good." Katie's voice came over the line. "Come on the rave is starting! Get down here now! And have you seen Sarah? She should be here too!"

"She was really tired and went back to her common room. I'll be down in a second." I totally lied there but I had no choice. When we were younger we told everyone we were adopted sisters. I guess this is what sisters do, we fight, but we'll always stick up for each other. I may be pissed at her right now but I'm not going to let her down.

Once I was back in the common room, I cleared away all the mascara tracks and puffiness from my eyes. I healed my feet as much as I could and was about to head back downstairs in my more appropriate rave dress. It was a bronze corset dress that hugged my figure, and I had changed my shoes to dark blue 6 inch pumps. Yep, my heels were bigger than last time. But this time, I was going to enjoy myself. There was only one way to do that.

I grabbed a bottle of vodka, a Muggle drink, and shoved it into my bottomless handbag. One long swig of that and I could do anything. I walked down the stairs. _Here we go. _I thought, taking a huge gulp.

The rave went by in a blur, and I realized later that I couldn't remember any of it. Only one thing stood out in my mind from the rave, I had kissed Jesse a lot.

That night I had the most terrifying dream ever. It was so scary because I had lived it and breathed it. When I had lived it I should have fought back, but I didn't. This time I wanted to fight back, but couldn't.

The street was dark, my mom and I were fighting once again. This time it was because she had told me I had had an arranged marriage since I was born and I had to go through with it. Pureblood mania…Lucius Malfoy's family was obsessed with it…and so was my mother.

I was down a familiar alleyway, behind an old out-of-business department store. I was thirteen. My third year at Hogwarts had been good. My wand was tucked into my boots. Suddenly a black blur appeared in front of me, a man walking out of the shadows. Another one behind me. One on either side of me. All four of them had on masks of skulls. _Death Eaters._ My mind came up with the words effortlessly.

As a bystander I knew what was going to happen and wanted to stop it, but I was powerless. The man directly to the left of me spoke, his words sour and cold, "We know that you are engaged to Lucius Malfoy. We know you don't want to marry him. We're here to change that. Your powers will be essential to making Lucius' offspring the most powerful Death Eater we can make. Lucius isn't even aware of the magic he possesses. But you can make him see."

He slowly walked towards me, and his friends followed. I wanted to scream at the younger me to run. The only thing the younger me did was reach toward her boot. As she grabbed her wand from the boot, a Death Eater lazily flicked his wand and hers flew out of her hand.

The men kept coming. "STUPEFY!" the man in front of me. The younger me crashed to the ground. This time though I was intrigued, I didn't know what they did after I fell to the ground or before I woke up in the bright room.

The apparent leader of this mission assigned them their jobs. "Dolohov, grab her wand. Yaxley, grab her. Crabbe and I will look for the jewels." _Jewels?_ I didn't have a penny to my name, let alone jewels. The only thing I had was a varnished locket that was magically sealed shut by my father.

"Goyle, she's got a necklace on. Are those the jewels? Why do we need to go through all this?" Yaxley, the one who was carrying, or should I say levitating, me, asked.

"Yaxley, The Dark Lord has told us that the jewels will be a glowing gold and outshine everything around them. It's not a stupid necklace. Just get her on a broom, there's nothing here. I don't want to report this as a failure to the Dark Lord so we'll present the necklace. If anything goes wrong we'll present it as if Dolohov did something wrong," Goyle, the tall man who had spoken earlier and seemed to be in charge, snapped. "The jewels control her power. If she learns to use them by the time she no longer has the Trace on her, she will be unstoppable. If not, her powers are ours."

The men loaded up their brooms and flew away. My dream shifted and I no longer saw the dark alley but a brightly lit room in a tall stately manor. The younger me's eyes fluttered open. I was on a couch in this horrid room. All around me on the pristine white carpet were brown patches, dried blood. This wasn't some pretty house, it was a torture chamber.

"Ah, finally awake I see." A tall man with dark silky hair like Regulus' sauntered towards me. "I am Abraxas Malfoy. Lucius has told me so much about you. I'd like to know why you don't want to marry him."

"I don't love him! It was arranged and he's a creep. I don't want to be caught in a Death Eater's world!" I attempted to get up from the couch but Abraxas simply fluttered his wand and I couldn't move.

"I see you're a Dumbledore supporter. Love," he scoffed, "will do nothing for you. Love is simply a word that does not mean anything. How about I try to harm you and you protect yourself with _love_? _CRUCIO_"

I screamed. Even as a bystander, my limbs felt the fire, my eyes watered at the pain, my heart ached for someone to hear my screams. But no one did. Again and again I felt the pain of the cruciatus curse used to break me. I knew that this time I would not be able to see past when I blacked out. The last memory I heard was Abraxas Malfoy's astonished gasp.

I sat up with a start in my own dorm room. _Apparently I have powers. Amazing powers._ My brain was on fire with the thought that I might be able to escape my marriage and possibly help Dumbledore achieve something in this war.

I hurried to get dressed and rushed out of Ravenclaw tower, not caring the time, straight to Dumbledore's office.

I got inside because of sheer luck. Professor Slughorn was ascending the stairs and I rushed into the staircase with him.

"Sorry Professor but I need to speak with Dumbledore immediately." I darted past a chuckling Slughorn.

"Professor Dumbledore, I-I think I might be crazy. I just had the weirdest dream ever." Dumbledore just smiled.

"Sit down. Tell me everything." He calmly gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

I sat down and explained my dream. "But it wasn't a dream really, it was a memory mixed with a dream. It had actually happened to me. But the memory ended when I blacked out, this dream continued. I heard what they said, and what they were looking for. They were looking for jewels apparently? And I had a dream a while back about Sarah and then at the ball it actually happened. Am I crazy?"

"Not crazy. _Talented_. You have the sight of a true Seer but more as well. You can see the past, present and future. It's a heavy price. You have excelled at Divination because you truly see. But you need to be able to train your powers."

"Seer…sure…" I mused the thought in my head. It could work, I had had mysterious dreams and thoughts before, I just never gave them a second thought.

"Come back after Christmas Break and we'll talk more. January 31st 7 o'clock. We'll talk then. Now, I believe Horace would like to speak with me. Good night Juliet." Dumbledore said. I walked down his stairs, anxious to tell Sarah and Katie. Forgetting for one slight moment that Sarah and I weren't technically speaking.

END OF CHAPTER 12


	13. Chapter 13

Katie POV

I woke up with my head throbbing, a bruise on the side of my torso, and sleeping in Sirius Black's bed.

At first I freaked out and wondered why I wasn't in Brian's bed, then I remembered the events of last night.

Brian had raped me, Sirius had saved me.

I looked around for a clock, 11:00. People would be up by now, how was I supposed to sneak out unnoticed?

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up." Sirius said from the door with a tray full of food in his hands.

"How long have you been up?" I said, my stomach rumbled when I looked at the food, I realized I hadn't eaten anything yesterday (extreme dieting to fit into my dress).

"About two hours, I didn't want to wake you up. I got you some breakfast from the kitchens. I figured you wouldn't want to go down stairs just yet." He walked over to his bed and set the tray in front of me.

I didn't hold back. I was stuffing the food down my throat and not coming up for air, "I can get some more if you want me to," he said staring at me in disbelief.

"No," I said bashfully, "I just have been on a crash diet for the ball, so I haven't eaten much. It was kind of a waste I guess." I said rubbing the bruises on my arm, from where he grabbed me. Tears came to me eyes and I started to break down.

I felt warm, strong arms cradle me and pull me towards him. I cried into his chest and could hear his heartbeat. It was soothing. King of like how a mother shushing a baby calms them down.

It had been about fifteen minutes of silence except for my sobs, I decided I should leave, "I'd better go, Sarah and Juliet will be wondering where I am," I wiped my tears away and mumbled a spell Sarah had taught me to fix my face so that I didn't look like a total mess.

"Um, are you sure you want to leave looking like that?" I realized I didn't have anything to put on, I had one of Sirius' shirts on but that was it.

"Yeah I didn't think about that. Have anything more girly?" I asked.

"Sorry to say, actually I am happy to say, no." I looked around the room and saw nothing that would look remotely like it belonged to a girl.

"Ok, looks like I am going like this. Would you mind covering me?" He looked at me curiously.

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"You are annoying and obnoxious, you can think of something," I regretted saying it as it came out of my mouth, "Sorry. I kind of developed a habit for insulting you."

"It's ok." He paused and put a hand on my cheek. It immediately hurt and I winced, "Are you sure you are ok?" His unique gray eyes bore into mine.

"For now," I looked down at my feet, "I know I asked you this last night, but please don't tell anyone. Not yet. I will when I am ready,"

"Sure, but I don't have to like it. That asshole can't just get away with it," his voice turned to a snarl.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would have done without you," we looked into each other's eyes and started to lean forward…

There was a sound of guys coming up the stairs and we knew exactly who they were, "I gotta hide!" I yelled before I had the chance to kiss him.

"Here!" He threw a large cloak at me.

"What is this? Just because I can't see you, doesn't mean you can't see me!" I yelled as me ran around fanatically picking up any sign that I was here.

"It turns you invisible, just put it on!" I didn't have time to argue. I threw the cloak over my head and prayed that no one could see me.

"Padfoot!" James said as he walked into the room with Remus, "Where have you been? We saw you head towards the kitchens and then you were gone." He was standing right in front of me and he didn't say anything.

"Come on! We are leaving for America with the girls in a few hours. Oh, and have you seen Grey? Sarah has been looking all over for her." He was almost on top of me.

"I think she was heading to her dorm that last time I saw her," he nodded his head toward the door and I took it as my queue.

XXX

The common room was full, but I was able to make it past everyone without running into them. I got to my room and looked around. No one was there so I took off the cloak and plopped on my bed.

"KATIE!" Sarah screamed, "Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere! It's 11:30!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sleep this late. I had a really late night and fell asleep near the Hufflepuff common room." I totally lied, I was rather proud of my proud of myself with coming up with it so fast.

"What about Brian?" his name hit me like a ton of bricks.

Tears were threatening to flow, but I couldn't let them, "I went to get some punch and when I came back he was making out with a Slytherin girl," again I lied.

I know I should probably have told her. It's not that I thought she wouldn't understand, because I knew she would. I just couldn't do it, not yet.

"Oh, Katie," she ran to me and wrapped me in a hug. I couldn't help it, I started to cry. I didn't very much, I needed to stop thinking about it, I needed more food.

"I need comfort food, when is lunch?"

"About 15 minutes, come on. Have you packed yet? We are leaving for America in a few hours." Juliet, Sarah, James, Sirius and Remus were all coming to America with me for a few day of Christmas Break. I had forgotten how excited I was.

"Yep, now come on! I'm starving!"

As we walked and talked, I sort of zoned out. I replayed the events of last night in my head. I remember feeling so helpless and terrified. Then Sirius came and I felt safe and comfortable.

I couldn't believe I almost kissed him. I mean I had kissed him before, but that was completely different. This was for real.

"Katie, Katie, Katie!" Sarah yelled in my ear which brought me back to reality, "Were you listening to me?"

"Not exactly," she looked at me annoyed.

"I asked you what we were going to be doing in America."

"Oh, well there is a carnival this weekend, which I go to every year with my friends, well I used to at least. We will go site seeing probably. I know all of the best spots in town, so we will have a pretty busy few days."

"That sounds fun!" We walked into the Great Hall and saw Juliet sitting with Jesse at the Ravenclaw table.

I didn't dare look at the Slytherin table, I was afraid I would either kill Brian or run off crying.

I walked over to Juliet's table with Sarah, who seemed to get sick the closer we got, "Hi Juliet!" I said a little too chipper.

"Hey Katie," she smiled at me but didn't make eye contact with Sarah and Sarah turned away. Great we are all acting weird, "How was your night, Sarah? I feel like I barely got to talk to you!" Juliet smiled.

Sarah's glare was as cold as ice, "It was perfect, I just wish I had more time with my date." They were both having a glaring contest.

"Jesse? Would you mind if I stole Juliet for a second? We need to talk about girl stuff." I said.

"Not at all see you later, babe." He kissed Juliet and I dragged her and Sarah out of the room.

"What are your problems? You looked like you were about to strangle each other!" I yelled at them once we found an empty class room.

"What are you talking about? I don't have a problem," Sarah said, looking innocent.

"Yes you were trying to kill each other with your stares, there is nothing wrong." They eventually caved and told me everything about last night.

"Whoa," I said flabbergasted.

"She has no right to tell me who to date. She should be supportive!" Sarah exclaimed.

"You know what they did to me Sarah! How could you not even tell me?" Juliet looked hurt.

"Ok, I think you are both at fault here." I interrupted them.

"It is not my fault!" Juliet retorted.

"It's not my fault I am in love!" Sarah said trying to defend herself.

"Will you guys stop screaming, so I can talk? I am right here!" They both opened their mouths but closed them.

"Thank you. Now, you are both to blame here. Sarah, you should have told us about this a long time ago. From what I have gathered you have been feeling this for longer than just this year," I sounded like a school counselor. I kind of liked it.

"Juliet, you being her best and oldest friend should have listened to her before freaking out. I am not saying that you have to be ok with it, but at least try to see it from Sarah's point of view and same for you, Sarah. Juliet has a right to be mad at you. Not just because it is Regulus, but you didn't tell her about it."

Sarah hung her head as if feeling bad about not telling her, Juliet raised her head, probably thinking that she won, "You at fault here too Juliet, you should have supported her no matter what. Now, kiss and make up, I am starving!"

They looked at each other and soon were strangling each other with a hug. I was pulled in not long after and we all laughed. I don't think they were completely ok yet, but at least it was better.

We came into the hall with our arms around each other laughing. Between the three of us, we eat most of the food on the Gryffindor table (we had all been dieting like crazy).

"Well I have to go pack some more. Is it cold in New York?" Sarah asked as she was getting up.

"Yes, make sure to pack a coat and tons of warm clothes. You too Juliet."

"I did, I'd better get back to Jesse. He wanted to hang out before I left." She had a twinkle of lust in her eyes.

"By hanging out, you mean snogging each other's faces off!" I called off after her as she walked out of the Great Hall. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Save the tongue for Jesse!" I yelled and she turned bright red and practically ran the rest of the way.

XXX

We were at the train station ready to apparate to my apartment in t New York. We were waiting for Sarah, "She is probably checking her make-up again," Remus grumbled.

Juliet and I looked at each other. We knew exactly where she was. She was saying good-bye to Regulus, "She will be here soon. She had to say good-bye to someone before she left." Juliet said.

"I'm here! Don't leave without me!" Sarah said running and waving like a lunatic.

"We wouldn't dream of it, now come on! My mom is expecting us in two seconds!" we locked arms and apparated to New York City.

I was still a little woozy when we got to my apartment, but I was soon snapped out of it by my mom embracing me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mom- Mom can't breathe!" she released me.

"Oh sorry, sweetie. I am just so happy to see you! I can't go four months without hearing you singing in the shower!" My friends started to laugh.

"Mom!" I exclaimed which only made them laugh more.

"She always had a lovely voice, I wish we would have tried to do something with it." She was talking to Juliet and Sarah who were trying to contain their laughter.

"Gee Katie, I didn't know you were a musician," Remus chuckled to himself.

"Yes I have an amazing voice, but choose not to show it off," I said hastily. "Mom, this is Juliet, Sarah, James, Remus and Sirius." I pointed to each one as I named them. "Everyone this is my mother. I will show you to your rooms."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Grey!" Juliet called as I pushed them all down the hall. It wasn't a very big apartment, but we had a spare room which is where the boys were staying and the girls were staying in my room.

"So here is your room. There should be enough blankets and stuff, but if not there are some extras in the closet at the end of the hall." They looked around and seemed satisfied.

"Thanks, Grey. Should work fine," James said taking off his bad and setting it on one of the beds.

"Good, my mom is getting food from our favorite Chinese restaurant. I hope you like Chinese!" They seemed to be happy, but I couldn't really tell.

"Sounds delicious, love." Sirius said.

"Good," I smiled at him, "I'll let you guys get settled in. If you have any questions, my room is down the hall on the left."

"What was that about?" Sarah asked as we walked into my room.

"What was what about?"

"You didn't even care that Sirius called you love and then you smiled at him." Sarah said it like it was as big of a shock as James and Lily getting together.

"I didn't yell at Sirius, _big deal! _Anyways, you guys can take my bed and I will sleep on a spare mattress. What?" They were both staring at me like they were studying me and trying to figure out something.

"Are you sure there is nothing going on between you and Sirius?" Juliet raised an eyebrow.

"Not at the moment." Before they could say anything else, my mom walked into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the food is ready. Oh and Katie, try not to get arrested this weekend." She winked and walked back to the kitchen.

"You got arrested?" Juliet asked.

"One time! I got arrested one time and she never lets me live it down!" I threw my hands up in the air and walked out of the room.

When we got to the kitchen the boys and my mom were laughing their heads off. "What's going on?" I asked taking my normal seat.

"Your mum was just telling us about the time you and your friend Lauren went on a march to help the bunnies and walked in your swimsuits in the middle of January. You got frostbite!" James said while continuing to laugh his head off.

"We were fourteen, okay! It was a cute guy so we went out in the middle of January half naked. I ended up dating the guy for six months. I call that worth it." I ended the conversation with that.

"Thanks for dinner Miss Grey." Sarah beamed , while rubbing her stomach.

"Please, call me Jenifer. Mrs. Grey's my mother. Now I have to go to work, please try not to burn the house down." She kissed my forehead and walked onto the cold winter night.

"Your mum is brilliant!" James said.

"Yeah, she's the best. It's been hard not seeing her, until this year we haven't been away from each other for more than a month. Well up, we have four days to see the city, so we'd better get started now."

"Aww," they wined rubbing their stomachs.

"Oh, come on!" They didn't move a muscle.

"Fine, but I am going out. I heard they changed Studio 21 so that the bar is in the center of the club instead of on the side." Studio 21 was my favorite place to hang out with friends. I was hoping to see some of them there.

"Did you say bar?" Sirius' ears perked up.

"Yes, I am going to go change. I wouldn't be caught dead in this outfit there." I was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"I'm coming too!" Sarah and Sirius said at the same time. _Figures _

"Well I should come too then. Just to make sure American guys don't try anything with Sarah." James said standing up.

"Well I guess we are coming too." Juliet pulled Remus to his feet.

XXX

"This is brilliant!" Sirius said when we walked into the club. We were able to get in right away because I've known the bouncer since forever.

"Stay away from any older men even if they look cute because they are most likely married and not to mention it is illegal. Let me get all of the drinks, because we don't want to get arrested. If someone comes up and asks you if you want to have the most amazing experience of your life, say no, run away and find me. Ok that about sums it up, have fun!"

I led Sarah and Juliet to the middle of the dance floor and the night started.

As I was dancing with a guy, a turned around to see his face and I practically leapt into his arms, "Scotty!" I threw my arms around him and almost strangled him.

"Katie! I thought you were in London. What are you doing here?"

"Christmas Break. Oh my god, you have gotten so tall!" I was smiling from ear to ear. Scott was like a brother to me. We did everything together. I was rather embarrassed that I had just grinded him.

"Katie, I love America!" Sarah said as she hugged me. "Who's this?" she looked at Scott (whom I call Scotty, even though he hates it).

"This is Scott, my best friend since diapers. Scott this is Sarah. She goes to school with me and this is Juliet." Juliet had appeared at my side.

"Hey, I hope you like America so far." Scotty winked at them.

"Back off Scotty, they have boyfriends. Is anyone else here?" I looked around the club to see if I could spot a familiar face.

"No, but they are going to be at the carnival tomorrow. You better be there or I will come and get you myself." He picked me up around the waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Scotty!" I was beating his back with my fists.

"Not until you swear to come tomorrow."

"I swear! Now put me DOWN." He finally did and pinched my nose.

"Well I have to go. I will see you tomorrow," I gave him another huge hug and then he disappeared through the crowd.

"He seems nice," Juliet said fiddling with her shoes.

"Yeah, he's the best. Leaving him was almost as hard as leaving my mom. Come on, it's getting late. We should get back."

We found the boys talking with some blondes, who were at least six years older, "Let's go lover-boys. We've got a big day ahead of us."

XXX

When I got back from getting my morning coffee, everyone was already up and having breakfast.

"Where were you?" Juliet asked, looking relieved to see me.

"I just went to get some coffee. Word got out that I was back in town so I figured I would say hi to some of my old friends. Sorry to keep you waiting." I know it was kind of rude not to invite them, but I missed my old friends and I was going to hang out with them all weekend.

"Why don't you guys go get dressed," my mom said while taking Remus' plate. "Katie can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, I will see you guys in a bit." They all got up and made their way to their rooms.

"How are you liking school?" my mom asked as I helped her with the dishes.

"I like it. It's been kind of hectic with putting six years of school into one, but I am hanging in there." She seemed to be concentrating on something.

"I noticed you had a bruise on your side and around your wrist." I had rolled up my sleeves to wash the dishes. There was a bruise on my wrist where Brian had grabbed me. I must have bent over and my shirt came up.

"I have been helping Sarah and Juliet with their Quidditch. It's brutal." I lied. She could see right through it.

"You don't get bruises like that playing Quidditch. I know, what happened?" She was staring at me with her intense green eyes. Even though they were the same as mine, hers seemed to get brighter when she was scared, angry or happy.

"It's nothing, just a misunderstanding." I didn't want to lie, but I didn't want to tell her what happened.

"Katie, tell me. What happened?" I was panicking, I didn't know if she could handle it. She would probably make me come back or tell someone. Having someone know and take pity on me is worse than keeping it inside.

"I- I went to this dance with a guy who I thought I knew, but I was wrong. I don't want to talk about it and I don't want anyone to know. Not yet. Please don't make me come home. I love it at Hogwarts and I couldn't leave my friends."

She was just staring at me, her face emotionless. A tear rolled down her cheek and she pulled me into a hug.

"You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

I was crying now too, "I know, I just wasn't ready. Please don't make me leave Hogwarts."

She studied me for a long time, "If you think it is best for you to stay at Hogwarts than I won't make you leave. I want you to write every week. Oh, Katie." She pulled me into another bear hug.

"Um… are we interrupting anything?" Juliet said. Everyone was standing in the kitchen with confused looks on their faces except for Sirius. I had a feeling he knew what was going on.

My mother and I both started to laugh, "We just found out that our favorite restaurant was closing." I said coyly.

"You are crying because of a restaurant?" Remus asked.

"We have been going there ever since I was two! I know it's stupid but the owner is like family to us."

"I cried when my favorite motorcycle magazine went out of business." Sirius said. I gave him a thankful smile.

"I cried when James told me I wasn't his sister and I was just some muggle invention." Sarah added in. Well, that's not weird…

"We should probably get going. I love you, mom." I kissed her on the cheek and herded my friends out the door.

As we walked done the street a started to walk along side Sirius, "Thanks for that," I whispered in his ear.

"No problem, how did your mom take it?"

"Well I didn't go into detail. I didn't even really tell her, but she knew. She knows me like that." I had forgotten how close we are. There has always been a special bond between us.

"So, where are we going?" James said as he cut between Sirius and me. I couldn't help but feel a little mad the he interrupted us like that.

"The Statue of Liberty. I have only been there twice and I have lived here my whole life."

"That sounds fun!" Sarah said stepping in between us. What is with the Potters and being in the middle?

"Yeah, the view is amazing. After that I promised so people I would go to my old school's carnival. There is tons of food and games. One of my friends is working at the kissing booth and I have to go make fun of her." I giggled just thinking about her having to kiss whatever guy was willing to pay.

"There is a kissing booth?" Sirius asked. His eyes lit up.

"You are such I man-whore! I will not have you corrupt my friends with your pervyness."

"I resent being called a man-whore. Is it my fault that I like girls and they like me?"

"Oh shut up." I playfully hit him on the arm and instinctively put my arm around him and rested my head on his shoulders.

Everyone paused for a second and looked at me. Sirius was the most shocked of all.

I quickly pulled away my arm and blushed, "Well shall we get going?"

I tried to move but I couldn't. My vision was starting to blur and then there was darkness.

"_I will NEVER join you!" My mom screamed. _

"_Then you shall suffer. Crucio!" it was him. The man in my nightmares: Voldemort._

"_AHHHH!" my mother was bruised and bleeding. She was shaking in pain, "Please stop, please."_

_Voldemort laughed and people in dark robes and masks joined in, "You will lose. Avada Kedavra!" I flash of green light lit the room and my mother hit the ground lifeless. _

_I tried to scream but nothing came out. _

The image was fading and I was looking up at Sirius' face.

"Katie, come on. Katie!" his face was filled with horror.

"Sirius," I gasped, "My mom, she, I need you to take me back home." I kept thinking it couldn't be true.

"What, why?"

"Please, now." He seemed to understand. He looked at our friends who looked confused and terrified.

"Meet us at the apartment." with that we apparated.

We landed in the kitchen. I ran into the living room and saw my mother's lifeless body, "No," I whispered and knelt down beside her, "Please God no. NO!" I screamed.

I collapsed on top of her, crying and repeating the word 'no', thinking if I said it enough, it would bring her back.

"Katie, I-" Sirius stopped short; I stood up and went crazy. I started throwing things, making things explode, for a moment I thought I was going to explode.

"I'm going to kill him!" I was so angry; I didn't care if I was underage or if I had only known I was a witch for a few months. I was going to kill Voldemort.

"Katie, listen to me." Sirius said, grabbing my arms, "I know you are mad and I know how terrible this is, but you can't fight him. He has too many followers. You aren't ready! Please Katie, we will figure this out. I promise, but right now you need to calm down." My rage soon melted to sadness and I collapsed into Sirius' arms.

"It's not fair, it's just not fair." I cried into his chest.

"I know, love. I know." He held me tight and he wouldn't have let go even if I wanted him to. I didn't, I wanted him to stay with me. I needed him to stay with me. I needed someone to be there.

**Hey guys! **

**So I know this is a long chapter and you may totally hate me, but I had to do it. Right now Katie's life pretty much sucks, but Sirius is her light at the end of the tunnel. Don't worry about "girl power" because there will be plenty of that. Right now, I am building Katie's personality and you will see that she is a force to be reckoned with. But she just found out she was a witch and I don't want to get ahead of myself. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**XOXO,**

**Miranda **

**And there will definetly be more about Regulus and Sarah in the Next CHAPTER! Yay, so excited!**

**Sarah (The cool one who does like to be in the middle)**


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah POV

How could he? How could the Dark Lord _do_ something like this! Dumbledore promised me he would protect my friends if I helped him, not let _Voldemort _rip their lives apart.

"Katie, Katie. It's okay, you can live with James and me, or if James moves in with Sirius you can live with me. Mum will be glad to have you." I hugged the crying Katie as the dutiful friend I was. I saw her friend Scott in a corner, silently crying with a group of people I could only assume were Katie's old friends from New York.

"Th-thanks Sarah. I think I'll take you up on that. I-I need to use the restroom. I'll be back." She unlatched herself from me and ran toward the funeral home.

It was a large funeral, but not the biggest I've been to. Jennifer Grey must have had a lot of friends. Poor Katie, she was so close to her mum.

"Hey Sarah, will you go check on Katie? The-the mass is about to begin." Juliet said as she ran off toward James and Remus.

I walked toward the bathrooms, looking for Katie, when I heard something. Katie. And….Sirius?

"I know, Katie. It's alright. We'll take care of you." I peeked around the corner and saw Sirius hugging Katie and petting her hair. PETTING her HAIR?

"S-Sirius. Sh-she's DEAD!" Katie wailed and collapsed. Thank Merlin Sirius was holding her up. He sat her on the grass gently and started rubbing her back.

What the fuck is going on here?

"Sarah!" James shouted somewhere behind me. Sirius and Katie looked up.

"We better go. If Sarah is around here and James isn't far behind then Juliet and Remus will be close by too." Sirius said as he led Katie from her sitting position.

I rushed from my position behind a pillar and toward James.

"James! C'mon, the funeral is starting." I led him away from the two people emerging from the back of the bathroom.

"What? Oh yeah, did you find Katie?" James asked as I dragged him (almost literally) toward the funeral.

"Hm? Yeah, they're coming." James looked confused.

"They? Who was Katie wi-ohh…I'm gonna kill Sirius!" James ripped himself out of my grip and ran off toward the direction Sirius was walking from.

"James! James Blake Potter! You get your ass back over here!" I ran after him, trying not to cause a scene.

"James! Let him be!" I stumbled along as I tried to keep up with him.

"Sarah! You know Sirius, he'll just lead her on without knowing and when we get back to Hogwarts he'll have a new girl and Katie will be broken _again_!" James shoved me away and ran to catch up with Sirius.

"Sarah! What happened? I saw James chasing after Sirius…" Juliet came and helped me up off the cold dirt.

"Sirius is apparently 'playing' with Katie's heart, which he's not! James's didn't even listen to me. I feel like ever since Lily agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him he's been distancing himself from me. Do you think he doesn't well, like me anymore?" I blabbed to Juliet.

"No, Sarah! He still loves you. He just needs time figuring this out. I mean, c'mon, he's a boy. He's confused about what is going on with Sirius, and happy about Lily, a bit angry and sad about you growing up and getting a secret boyfriend, and mad about all this dark stuff going on." Juliet patted my back and said 'see you later' before she walked back to the funeral, where Katie was about to speak.

"Hey Sarah, let's head over to the funeral before Lily whips us for being late for Katie's speech." Remus said as he wrapped a friendly arm around my shoulders.

"My mom was my best friend when no one else was. She was there for me even when I yelled at her and did things just to annoy her. She would get me Midol, at 1 in the morning," Katie smiled as if remembering it. "I told her stuff I couldn't tell anyone else. Like when I was absolutely in love with my geography teacher, but refused to tell anyone else, because he was in his fifties." Katie's old friends laughed. Obviously they remembered. "She was the light in the room. Everyone smiled when she walked in. You couldn't help but fall in love with her." Katie sniffed and I could tell she was going to cry. "When people told me I looked like her, I would blush and say, 'Oh my god, I'm like the crypt keeper!', but really I loved it. She was beautiful inside and out. I will always love you mom." She stepped down and tears flowed from her cheeks.

I cried a lot, even though I didn't know her mom very well. What if this happened to my mom? My dad? _James_? I couldn't take it. I left the funeral, scared for my family. Scared for my friends. Scared for Regulus and me.

Can we make it through this war? We're on separate sides. Can we be together and still fight for what we believe? Can we keep it a secret or will it effect us? What will James and the boys do when they find out?

"Sarah! Psst, Sarah, over here." I looked over, wiping my eyes of the tears.

"Regulus? Is that you?" I said, a bit scared of the answer.

"Yeah, come over here. I thought you could use a person to cry to. I know this'll be hard. I'm here for you." He said, stepping forward and hugging me, his strong beaters arms holding my heart together.

"K-Katie will k-kill you if she finds out. Sh-she'll be really angry at you." I cried into his chest, now letting go of my entire self, collapsing in his arms. He lowered me to the ground and held me as I wept for seemingly hours on end.

"I'm sorry, Reg. I just….I don't know. I needed this. I don't want to slip into anything again." We sat there, Regulus stroking my hair as I leaned against him.

"I should go back." I said, turning around to face Reg.

"You sure? I want to spend time with you Sarah. We never do anything because you're afraid of your brother. Give me more time, please." He kissed me softly. I pressed myself to him, hugging his torso.

He smelled like peppermint and gunpowder.

"I don't want to leave you, but I have to be there for Katie." I said into his shoulder.

"I know, Sarah. But you must. You're right, Katie will be mad. Go back to them and I'll talk to you later." He let me go and walked away, looking back once before he got into the muggle car.

"Bye, Sarah. I'll see you in class." The door closed and he left me sitting on the ground, eyes still wet.

I walked back toward the funeral, completely unaware of my surroundings until a voice rang out from the trees.

"Miss Potter, if I may." I turned around, seeing Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor! I didn't know you would be at the funeral. Is there something I can do for you?" He nodded and led me into the trees nearby.

"Miss Potter, I need you for a very important assignment in the Order."

"Anything, Professor."

"I need you to…"

X.X

I can't believe this. Was I actually doing the right thing, going against my family, my friends, my beliefs? Can I pull this off or will I be caught? Will James forgive me? Will anyone forgive me? I hope so.

"Sarah! Don't lag behind, you're going to be left in London. Don't you wanna go back to Hogwarts?" James yelled as he was boarding the train. I rolled my eyes. He would forgive me for doing this. It's for the best.

"Coming James. Don't get your knickers in a twist." I smiled at him and made my way onto the train, glancing behind at Regulus, who was glaring at Sirius and James. I tried to catch his eye to smile at him, but he turned away. I frowned.

"Sarah, I found a compartment for us." James leant his head out the window.

"What are you still doing on the platform? Get on the train, it's 'bout to start moving!" Sirius' head appeared next to James'.

"Seriously, Sirius," I giggled, laughing at my poor joke, "the train won't leave without me. We're still waiting on Lily." As I said that, Lily walked in the compartment.

"The train shall leave shortly." She said, plopping down in James' lap. The immediately started kissing. Ick.

"Siripoo. I need company on the train ride back to school." A blonde bimbo lept into our compartment. I rolled my eyes. I did not need to see my best friend and brother making out with girls. Gross. Ick. I wanted to go see Regulus so bad. So I had someone to snog.

"I'm going to find someone to hang out with. Someone who isn't getting eaten." I stepped over Sirius' toy and into the hall, looking for a compartment to chill in. I didn't know how I lost Remus and Katie and Julie on the platform, but I couldn't find them.

All of a sudden I was pulled into a compartment.

"I missed you so bad, Sarah. It seems like ages since we last saw each other." I stood on my tip toes and kissed him as hard as I could. He responded well.

We spent the train ride sitting in the empty compartment, stealing small kisses and talking about my plans for the future. He told me he would help me. He didn't know I was just pretending.

We were in the middle of snogging when the compartment door openned.

"Oh my!" I heard a familiar voice say as I pulled away from Regulus. Lily. Climbing off Regulus' lap I said, "Lily! We were just….Ummm" I frowned, trying to figure out what to say.

"Studying for Potions?" Lily suggested, raising an eyebrow and smiling at me.

"Sure." I said, smiling back.

"James is looking for you. I'd say you have 2 minutes before he comes looking. See ya." She winked and left.

"Sorry, Reg. I have to go. I'll see you in Potions." I wrapped my arms around my neck and hugged him. He kissed my forehead and murmured a goodbye. I walked out of the compartment and into the hall, seeing James turned away from me. I ran to him and we walked back to the compartment, him scolding me for just running off and me rolling my eyes at his antics.

Would this last long?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Juliet

The train ride back to Hogwarts was very tiring, Katie was in a lull, the weight of her mother's death still pressing on her, and Sarah was off with Regulus, I knew it; she didn't have to tell me. Jesse wasn't here, he apparently couldn't go back home for the holidays...and he never told me about it. Either way, I was kind of alone. Sirius was snogging some random girl and James wasn't his usual lively self. I stretched out on the bench in our compartment, my head on Remus' lap. It was the next best thing to a pillow.

It's not like I didn't care about Katie's mom's death but I had been having the strangest dreams. They weren't really true dreams or visions either, just swirling colors and moving shapes, but there were voices. Just hints of stuff.

"Juliet. You okay." I was suddenly aware of a large hand waving itself past my eyes. I must have been sleeping, or close. "Sirius, she looks awful." I couldn't see anything anymore, the sight of the hand had disappeared now just the blackness around me and a disturbing voice speaking in a low hissing sound was all I could understand.

"Juliet, Julie. Wake up." Lily's voice told me. I struggled to open my eyes. The hissing got louder as if there was a snake sitting next to me.

"Go get Sarah, she's wandered off again. Why do we have to keep getting her?" James seemed angry at his sister. Had she run off while I was asleep? The sound of a compartment door sliding open and then closed. I think minutes passed, the hissing was becoming almost unbearable, the snake had slithered into my dreams, its poisoning hiss paralyzing me.

"Oh, God. Juliet!" Sarah was panting, like she had been running from one compartment to another.

"_Agumenti_" A large splash of water hit my face, as if a bucket had been dumped on my head. The hiss stopped, I was released. My eyes snapped open to the world around me. James' face loomed over me; Lily's wand was still out pointed at me. Sarah handed me a hand-mirror.

"That's not me…no way." There were beads of sweat up and down my face, which looked pale and shallow in comparison to the bright faces above me.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked me. "You looked like you were in pain."

"There was this awful hissing noise, like a snake. It was searing through my brain." I shuddered at even the thought of the awful pain. "But it's nothing." I didn't want my friends to worry.

Sarah seemed to be able to tell. "The train's arriving in Hogsmeade Station soon. You should get your robes on." I got up and got changed.

"Hey." A voice breathed behind me. I was on the stairs up to Ravenclaw tower, warm strong arms wrapped around my waist. I gave a small squeak, after all that had happened in America, I was a little shaken up.

"Whoa, calm down. What's wrong babe?" The voice, now at a loud enough volume to recognize who it was, told me.

"Jesse," I breathed, twirling around to kiss him. His lips felt the same as always, warm, strong, and comforting. I was shaken up and wanted his comfort but broke away and walked to the knocker.

The knocker simply asked, "What came first the phoenix or the egg?" It knows Ravenclaws' feelings and adjusts questions accordingly. "It's a circle." Jesse and I walked into the room; most of the Ravenclaws were hanging out in the common room.

"Jules, this probably isn't the best time, but I never got to talk to you over Christmas break. Juliet, I love you. I love you more than life itself, and this war is coming soon. I don't want to fight it without you." Jesse slid down on one knee, right in the Ravenclaw common room. _Oh God Holy Crap_.

"Juliet, I want to be with you forever. Will you do me the amazing honor of marrying me?" A collective gasp went through the common room. He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a small box. As soon as he opened it, my eyes filled with tears. The ring must have cost him at least 3 summer's savings. It was a single gold band, very simple, with a large diamond in the center.

"Absolutely!" I practically jumped into his arms. " Jesse! YES YES YES!" Every girl in the room ran and hugged me. Some of the 7th year boys patted Jesse on the back. Most people asked me to show them the ring. I basically forgot I needed to be mourning Katie's mom, or at least be sad about it. I also forgot to tell Jesse.

"Katie and Sarah are going to NEED to know about this!" I rushed out the door and sprinted throughout the castle to the Gryffindor common room.

"Katie! SARAH! LET ME IN! GUYS!" I pounded on the portrait.

"Excuse me young lady! Don't pound on me." The Fat Lady said as her portrait swung open.

"Hey, Jules. Sarah left to do something. What's up?" Katie's eyes were still red and her cheeks were tear-stained. She seemed to be trying to calm down and relax. I didn't say anything , but held out my hand with the ring on it.

"Holy crap! No effing way! He proposed!" Katie's face lit up. "Wait. What about Lucius?" My sphere of contentment was burst. The slight bliss I had imploded and my mind filled with the war and the consequences if I didn't marry Lucius.

"I didn't think of that." I squeaked out. "Oh God what am I going to do!"

"Hey, hey, it's fine. We'll figure something out. Hey." Katie was comforting me, even though I should have been comforting her.

"I-I gotta go." I turned around and walked down the corridor, back home to my dorm.

"Jesse, I needed to tell you something when I saw you but, well you know. While we were in America Katie's mom got-" I couldn't say 'killed' "passed away."

"No. Oh My God, Juliet. I'm so sorry! Tell Katie that I feel so sorry for her!" Jesse said, "That's just horri-"

I cut him off. "I'm gonna go to bed, it's been a long day." I didn't even wait to hear what he said but grudgingly walked to my bed.

_Ugh I'm so tired._ I laid down on my bed, anxious to get to sleep. As I drifted of, sounds of a bustling street came to me.

_"Come, Nagini." A cold, high voice crawled from the black. A low hissing followed his voice. _

_ "Andrew! RUN! RUN! ITS HIM!" A woman's voice screamed. _

_ My vision cleared to teenagers and adults running, some of them falling like flies as green light flew around them. I could tell it was Diagon Alley, for once the vision was clear. A tall, pale, and nose less man was standing there, his wand outstretched and shooting spells. A cackling high pitched laugh echoed from his mouth._

_ "Ah, Juliet. I see you're here. Our little prophet AVADA KEDAVRA" A flash of green light came towards me._ I shuddered awake. Grabbing my robe, I ran as fast as I could to Dumbledore's office.

"Red Vines," I said to the stone gargoyles at the front gate. They jumped aside and I dashed up the tower steps.

"Dumbledore! PROFESSOR DUMBLE-" I was cut off by seeing a large party of people casually sitting in Dumbledore's office. Sarah was with them.

"Juliet, how lovely you could join us," Dumbledore said.

"Professor, I just saw an attack on Diagon Alley. Voldemort was there. He was killing people…he seemed to know I was there. I don't know why but he said I was his little prophet."

"Really? Sirius, alert the Ministry. There will be an attack on Diagon Alley, very soon."

"What's going on sir?" I asked him, I was amazed at how calmly he was taking it.

"Juliet, welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, I know that you don't turn 17 for a few more months, but I fear we may need your skills."

"Skills, sir?" I was confused, I was just a regular witch. Wasn't I?

"You are a seer young lady. Please sit down." Dumbledore replied with a wink. I took a seat in one of the large chairs.

"Nice to see you here," Sarah whispered from the next chair.

"Thanks, What's the order of the phoenix?" I asked her.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said, I smiled back at her. It was nice to have our old Sarah back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning! Mini-almost lemon in here! And a bit of femslash but not really.**

Sarah POV

I had no idea how Juliet knew what was going down in Diagon Alley, but I sure as hell am glad she had the sense to tell Albus. I just wish it wasn't in the middle of the meeting. I didn't like lying to my friends, especially Juliet.

Sirius and I ran off after he side along apparated me to Diagon Alley.

"I got Regulus, okay?" He growled, yes _growled_, in my direction. I panicked.

"No way! You can't fight your brother Sirius, you'd regret it later. Let me deal with him. I don't care if you think he's dangerous, I am just as capable as the next person." He looked at me and nodded.

"Stay safe, Sarah. I-I don't know what James and I would do without you. Especially how you helped me last year with my family troubles." I smiled up at him, both of us oblivious of the fight surrounding us.

"Sirius, I care for you. You're my brother now, whether you like it or not. You be safe too. I'll see you after." I hugged him and ran off to find his blood brother, and my love. Only now we had to pretend to hate each other again.

"Regulus Black. How very nice to see you." I sneered at him as I came upon him.

"Well well well…Taking after Mummy and Daddy are we? Fighting for what's 'right' in this world? You don't know a God Dammed thing, girly. It's time I teach you a lesson." He threw a simple curse at me, and I blocked it easily.

"Going easy on the lady are we? My dear Regulus, you must do better than that." I smiled, letting him know he could try to do some damage as I threw a more dangerous jinx back at him.

It was a dance. A dance full of lights and rebounded curses. We paid no attention to the fighting going around us. It was just us, surrounding each other, prancing, reaching out, never touching.

I loved him. I realized that as we were fighting each other. As my side fought his. And I had no idea how I realized it. But to see him, his dark hair bouncing, grey eyes piercing and playful, tongue stuck out of his mouth like a puppy as he smiled in a way that made my insides feel like jelly. I loved him.

And then the terror struck. The real terror.

A crash, and then the sound of someone apparating, not away, but to the scene. And then it was _him_. The one my love followed. The one his brother hated. The one I was supposed to hate. _Voldemort._

X.X

The rest of the scene in Diagon Alley is one I will never forget. I can still see the killing curses flying toward the Order. Hitting some, missing others. I remember the one coming toward me, could feel the power as I was knocked to the ground. Regulus.

"Reg, stop. You could get in trouble or something. Get away!" I pushed him off me, already missing the feeling of being in his arms.

"Sorry Sarah. I just…I told them you would be here and that you can't get hurt. Not seriously, anyway." I glared at him.

"Really? You just had to tell everyone you knew I was probably going to be at the ambush? Really Reg?" He glanced down as he sat up and into a cross legged position.

"I…I have to go. I'll see you 'round Sarah." He stood up and apparated from the spot, taking my heart with him.

"Sarah! There you are! I was worried about you. I thought you got hit." James came up to me and hugged me tight, seemingly filling to void in my chest Regulus left behind.

"Who got hit, James?" He glanced down sadly.

"Who?" I screamed, clutching on to him for dear life.

"Mum and Dad…" He mumbled, pushing his head into my neck.

I couldn't contemplate this. Strong willed Mum and warrior Dad?

"This isn't true...James, tell me it isn't true. Tell me your lying and this is some sick joke! Tell me!" I grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, but James was limp in my arms.

"Sarah…" Sirius came up to us. He lifted me off of James and hugged me.

"Sarah…" He cried into my shoulder.

Lily and Dumbledore came up to us, along with a man I remembered to be called Mad Eye Moody.

"Sir is-" Dumbledore cut off Sarah's question.

"It's true, Miss Potter. I'm so sorry." He hugged me and left, Mad Eye trailing behind him after nodding at us gruffly.

"Come on, guys. We better get back to Hogwarts before we're missed. And we still have to explain to Juliet what happened." Lily led us away to apparate.

"And I think she has some stuff to explain too."

X.X

After getting back to Hogwarts, I decided to spend the night with James in the Head's common room. He asked if I wanted to use his bed but I said I would be fine on the couch. I didn't want to see Katie and have her ask questions about why I was only coming into the dorm at 3 am.

I was dreading the next morning, where the Prophet would be waiting for me at the table. Where the student would be waiting for James, Sirius, and I to make our way to the table. Where the news would be sitting in front of us for the whole world to see.

As James and I walked down, Sirius trailing behind, I grabbed his hand, not ready for the attention waiting for us. Don't get me wrong, I love attention from the good people of Hogwarts, but not this kind. This kind wasn't good. This kind was sympathy attention, not you're-so-funny-marry-me-someday attention.

Katie was waiting for me with open arms. I let myself relax against her grip as she led me to the table, all traces of the wretched Prophet out of my sight. I saw Regulus staring at me, eyes full of adoration and love, but still pitying. Damn boy.

"Sarah, I'm so sor-" A 6th year Hufflepuff came up to me.

"Save it. I don't want your pity. I don't want _anyone's _pity," I stared at Reg, who glanced away, "so go give it to someone else. We're all going to lose something in this war. I just got over it really quick." I stormed out of the Great Hall, seeing Regulus out of the corner of my eye following me.

"Sarah…I didn't think they would do this." He said once we were alone.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Regulus." I kissed him briefly before making my way to Transfiguration.

X.X

A few days later I was better, I even said sorry to that Hufflepuff. Damn Hufflepuff's always getting on my nerves.

I walked down to breakfast with Katie, talking to her about Reg and how we were doing. I didn't tell her about Diagon Alley. I haven't even talked to Juliet about it yet. Spending time with Jesse, I expect. Probably mad at me too, I did betray her trust twice, first with Regulus, now with the Order.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Katie suddenly asked. I was surprised, and she could see it on my face.

"Oh! James and Sirius were talking about it yesterday in the common room, about how it was hot to boys and I wondered if anyone here had ever done it." She trailed, biting her lip and looking at the floor. I laughed.

"Of course! It's only natural! Hello, haven't you?" She shook her head no and I saw Juliet.

"Juliet! You've kissed a girl, right?" Juliet looked at me in alarm, as if I was going crazy. Psh, she wishes.

"Uh, I guess, why?" She came over to us, leaving Jesse looking dumbfounded at this new information.

"Katie hasn't." I whispered to her as we came to the door of the Great Hall.

"Really? Sarah dear, we must give her a lesson!" We giggled, all fact about that night forgotten. For now.

"Wait, what!" Katie said as I grabbed her shoulders and planted one on her. I was pretty sure the whole hall was staring. Especially Sirius.

"W-What the hell? You kind of taste like cinnamon and mint, odd combo, but surprisingly delicious. Damn no wonder guys only think about getting into our pants." Katie said as I pulled away and sauntered down the aisle before sitting between Sirius and James.

"Boys, I give you permission to close your mouths. I need to eat." I was meeting Regulus after breakfast, since it was a Hogsmeade weekend, and we were going to go to Hogsmeade since the boys weren't allowed, detention again.

I ate my toast hurriedly, then rushed out of the Great Hall, ignoring James' calls for me.

I walked towards the doors and pulled my robes tighter around me, if that was possible. Merlin, I hated winter.

"Hey baby. Merlin, you got me going crazy! I've been dying to talk to you." Regulus stepped out from behind a tree. He was gorgeous, with the wind sweeping his hair and the cold annunciating his pale, but good pale, skin.

I kissed him, long and hard. Just as I was wrapping my hands through his hair he pulled away.

"Sarah. We should go before we get in trouble. Hogsmeade is waiting for us." He smiled and led me away.

As we walked down the road, I thought about Reg. He had changed so much since the dance. I like to think it was me, but I think it was because I was close to Sirius, and he felt he was close to Sirius when he was with me. Of course, that's not the only part. I had to have helped in some way. He always looked so broken, between glaring at his brother and begging to get his brother back. And now, he had no brother.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I was slammed against a tree. Regulus' lips descended upon mine, with a raw passion I could only describe as hungry. I had never seen this side of Regulus before.

"Reg…"I moaned his name, sliding my hands up his back and into his hair.

"Merlin, Sarah. You make me crazy! Every time I see you I wanna take you right there." He mumbled back against my lips. He pushed himself closer to me, and it felt good. So good. He lifted a feeling out of me I never had before. I don't know whether it was lust, passion, love, or pure happiness, but it felt so good.

I wrapped my leg around his waist and pulled him even closer. I don't know how I went without him all these years.

"Sarah, let's skip and go back." I knew what he meant, so I let him take me by the hand and lead my up to the castle, where we proceeded into a broom cupboard. I can't describe anything after that, it was so intense. All I knew was he was way better than his brother. And everyone thought Sirius was the sex king of Hogwarts. If he was, Regulus was the freaking all-mighty sex god!

And I was glad he was mine.


	17. Chapter 17

Katie POV

I was in a bit of a better mood. A few weeks had passed since my mother's death and now that Sarah's parents passed away under the same circumstances, I realized I needed to stop taking pity on myself and actually try to do something.

All of the school knew about what happened. News travels fast here at Hogwarts. I tried to look gracious when people offered their condolences, but the truth was I didn't care. They didn't know her; they didn't know how perfect she was. Now they would never know her. My kids would never know their grandmother or grandfather for that matter. My father might as well be dead. If he couldn't bring my mother back I didn't want anything to do with him.

As I sat in one of the comfy chairs in front of the fire, in the Gryffindor common room reading one for my mother's favorite books, _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn,_ someone tapped me on the shoulder, "Um, Katie?"

I looked up, trying to be as cheery and nice as possible, "Yes?" It was a small group of fifth year girls. I didn't have to ask to know what they were going to say.

"We just wanted to say how sorry we are about you mum." The girl who tapped me on the shoulder said.

"I can't imagine my life without my mum. If you need anything, come and talk to us." Another said.

I smiled half-heartedly, "Thanks, I will."

They smiled at me and walked away whispering, "She looks so sad."

"What do you expect her mum just died and she doesn't have a father?"

"I can't imagine what it would be like."

"It's so sad."

I was so done with dealing with people's pity. Why can't people just leave me alone and let me wallow in my sorrow? I know they meant well, but right now I didn't care.

I got up from my seat and walked out the door, coincidentally right when the Marauders were coming in. "Oh, sorry." I said as I bumped into Sirius. I had to admit that it hurt a bit when the blonde bimbo came in and started making out with him and he didn't do anything to stop it. On the other hand I didn't want him to talk to me just because of the circumstances.

"Don't worry about it. How are you doing?" Sirius asked me, taking my hand.

"Oh I am just peachy, my mom just died and no one will leave me alone. How are you this lovely afternoon?" I asked, but walked away before he could answer.

Yes, it was harsh and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on him, but in a way I was mad at him already. At my mother's funeral Sirius had been really sweet, but James pulled him aside and it was like he was different person. Maybe he was never into me and I was just making it up in my head.

Also, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were like his parents. I should be more supportive and I will be. But right now I want to be alone.

As I was walking through Hogwarts trying to clear my head I see a group of Slytherins walking the opposite direction. "Hey I heard about your mom, _so_ sorry to hear that!" Avery called from the end of the hall. His words were full of sarcasm. I recognized him from my vision. _He was there._

"_You,"_ I never realized that one word could sound so terrifying and hate-filled.

"Come now, let's not get mad. We wanted your mother, but she wasn't smart enough to choose the right side. We were forced to kill her really." He says making his way toward me. I pulled out my wand and he did the same. "You aren't thick enough to try to fight me are you? You have been a witch for what, a few months? I, however, am good enough to follow the Dark Lord."

"I don't even need a wand to take you." I hissed. It is obviously not true. I had seen him in class and when he is picking on other kids. I could tell he is strong so my chances of winning were slim, but I refused to back down. He insulted my mom, no on insults my mom.

"You dug your own gave, Grey." He snarled while raising his wand. "It will be a pity to knock you on that nice arse of yours and you got a sweet rack to match."

"It will be a pleasure to knock you on your… well my mother always said if you don't have something nice to say, don't say it at all," I shot a spell at him, but he easily dodged it. He smirked and sent one back. I am surprisingly good, considering that I just learned about my powers.

He returned a curse and I nearly lost my head. "Not as good as you thought, huh Grey?" I could sense the smirk in his words.

"I am just getting warmed up." I saw a flash of red light hit me in the arm and I screamed out in pain. Every atom in my arm was burning and it was rapidly spreading to the rest of my body. I screamed again, but not to say stop. I will never beg, not for him or anyone. Not again, not after Brian. I am bigger than that. _I am stronger than that._

I rolled to the side to get away from the curse, when I stood up to survey my surroundings; I noticed that a large chandelier was just above Avery's head. I can't beat him with spells but I can beat him with smarts. I pointed my wand at the chain holding the chandelier, "Reducto!" A second later the chain broke and the chandelier came crashing down.

He dived out of the way, but his leg got caught. He screamed in pain as the chandelier hits his leg. His friends rushed to help him, but had trouble as Avery yelled at them and prevented them from helping. I giggled at the comical sight in front of me, "Ms. Grey what happened?" I turned around to see my friends and McGonagall looking stunned.

"He insulted my mom." I said glaring at him.

"Whoa, you are definitely Marauder material," James said, smiling. I couldn't help but smile and blush at the compliment.

"As amazing as it may seem, you still damaged school property and caused harm to another student." McGonagall announced.

"He performed the Cruciatus on her," Someone said. I turned around to see who said it. _Brian_?

The crowd that was now gathering gasped, I also let out a small gasp. Not because of Avery, but because of Brian. I still hate him and everything and I will never trust him again, but I have to say I was a little grateful. "Is this true, Ms. Grey?" McGonagall asked looking at my arm that had a gash where the curse had hit me.

"Yes, Professor." I say quietly. Again people gasped and whispered.

"Why don't you go to the Hospital Wing, I'm sure Ms. Potter and Ms. Moretti would be glad to take you."

"No," I interrupted her, "I am fine. You should probably get _that_ to Hospital Wing first." I say looking at Avery once more. His leg was bent in a way that a leg should never be bent. "If that's all Professor, I think I am going to lie down."

"Professor Dumbledore will want to talk with you, follow me please." She gestured to me and started walking.

"Are you okay?" Juliet asked.

"Will everyone please stop asking me that?" I said exasperated. She looked at the floor and I immediately feel guilty, "Sorry. I will talk to you guys later. Save me a seat at dinner?" I asked as I followed McGonagall.

"Sure," Sarah smiled warmly.

…

"Ms. Brown please sit," Professor Dumbledore gestured to a seat behind his desk. I hesitated, "Don't worry, you aren't in trouble. I would just like to speak with you." I smiled shyly and took a seat.

"I didn't mean to damage the school," I explained. "He insulted my mother. I have a bit of a temper."

Dumbledore smiled, "Do not worry about that. You would be surprised what we can do with magic. Anyhow, I have asked you here to ask how you are coping with your mother's passing."

My lip trembled thinking about my mother, "I am doing as well as to be expected I guess. Everyone has been kind, well with the exception of a select few."

Dumbledore saw right through me, "You are angry, I understand. You don't have to hide it from me. I too, have dealt with loss. It is not easy to come to terms with. I am not going to lie to you and say that everything is going to be fine, because I am afraid that it won't, not just yet anyway. This brings me to the second matter for my asking you here." He paused to make sure I was still listening.

"Go on, Professor." I nodded in anticipation.

"I am sure you are aware of what is happening in the Wizarding World as we speak." I nodded mournfully, "I have assembled a resistance against Voldemort and the Death Eaters." I cringed at _his_ name. "I call it the Order of the Phoenix. I am aware that your birthday is just three weeks away and then you will be seventeen. The age of seventeen is when you are allowed to do magic outside of school."

"I am aware. Sarah loved it when she turned seventeen. Her parents sent her a really pretty necklace." Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"Yes, well many do get excited. Back to the matter at hand, I am asking you to join the Order and help fight Voldemort in the war that will soon ensue. I will tell you that I fully understand and will not hold it against you if you choose not to join. It will not be easy. You will risk your life, but will save many others."

I stared at him for a minute contemplating the situation, "I would like to join, Professor. I want to prevent what happened to Sarah and me from ever happening again. If there is anything I can do to help defeat Voldemort then count me in. I must warn you though, I am not that experienced."

He smiled, "If you are anything like your mother that won't matter. And from what you just did today, I'd say that you have all the experience that you need. We will have meetings from time to time; I will make sure you know when."

A tear trickled down my cheek about hearing how good my mother was. Anything to remind me of her was like a gift from the heavens.

"May I go Professor?" I asked politely.

"Yes of course." He stood up and walked me to the door, "If you ever need anything, I truly enjoy the muggle candy _Razzles._"

I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but I smiled anyway, "Thank you Professor."

Before walking out of his office Dumbledore said one last thing, "Do not tell anyone about this, not even your friends." He said sternly.

"Of course," I walked out of the door and realized what I had just gotten myself into.

I walked in deep thought all the way back to the common room. I wondered who else was in this Order. They were probably mostly seventh years. Maybe Sirius was in it. I couldn't ask him if he was, because he may not be and then I would have told somebody. This is complicated.

Sirius, something about him was so hypnotizing. Maybe it was his eyes or his perfect body or hair or maybe it was his gorgeous face. I didn't know. He was like my knight in shining armor when he saved me from Brian, but then he went off with a girl. He was a seventh year, he was insanely gorgeous, and every girl (and a few boys) wanted him. Why would he be interested in me?

"Katie! Are you okay? What did Dumbledore want?" Sarah asked me.

"I'm fine. He didn't even want to talk to me about my incident with Avery; he wanted to talk to me about my mother." So I wasn't lying, but I wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Oh, you don't have detention?" James asked.

I smiled and batted my eyes, "Women can get their way out of anything."

"Ewe, you didn't flirt with Dumbledore did you?" Sarah asked obviously grossed out. I was happy I could take their mind off their parents. Lord knows I needed it.

I decided I would have a little fun with this, "No, just Slughorn." Everyone's jaw dropped and it got really quiet. Apparently people who just lost their parent weren't supposed to joke. This made it even more delicious.

"We could go up to my room?" a girl said in a silky voice. A seventh year girl, who I didn't know, was pulling Sirius through the portrait hole. She looked around and seemed to realize the silence and that everyone just heard what she said, "Well this is awkward." She giggled and kissed Sirius.

"What is everyone looking at?" Sirius said looking frustrated. Then he looked at me and shut his mouth.

"Katie flirted with Slughorn to get out of detention and move her grade to an 'A'" a third year announced.

"I didn't do it to raise my grade!" I said indignantly, "Though that wouldn't have been a bad idea." James almost choked on his butterbeer.

"You guys realize she's kidding, right?" Remus said. Everyone let out a sigh and went back to their regular activities.

"Thanks," I nudged Remus.

"No problem. I don't want anyone to get on your nerves after seeing what you can do. You kicked Avery's ass!" I blushed at his complement.

"I was pretty awesome, wasn't I?" I joked.

"Well as much fun as this is, Sirius and I have some business to attend to." The girl that was hanging on Sirius and practically purred in his ear. I glared at the girl, without even knowing it. Then I realized that it wasn't her fault, it was Sirius'.

"We wouldn't want to keep you from a night of pleasure." I spat and stormed out of the room, bumping into Sirius on purpose, but not before kissing Remus on the cheek. It was low, I know, but Remus knew I didn't mean anything by it. I could tell by the way he squeezed my hand and looked at me before I left the room. It was an understanding. Before I was completely out of the room I heard James and Remus yelling at Sirius.

_What is wrong with me? I never get hung over on guys. I especially never cry about guys. Oh no, here come the water works. Maybe I am just mad because of my mom. This feels different though. I can't quite explain it, but it just feels different. I was being stupid, he wasn't into me, he just felt sorry for me. _

I hadn't realized where I was going, but then I saw a picture with a bowl of fruit and I knew exactly what I wanted. I tickled the pear and the picture swung open, "Oh hello, what can I get you miss?" a small house elf squeaked.

"Hi, ummmm, coffee please. Could you put some cream in also?" I asked the little elf. I was always sure to be extra nice to servers, because I hated it when people were rude to me when I was working. Even if I was having a bad day like today.

"Yes, miss!" the elf said excitedly. "May I ask what's wrong, miss?" she (I figured it was a she) tilted her head to the side. I forgot that my eyes were probably puffy.

"Just a boy," I said, trying not to sound irritated.

"In that case would you like a piece of chocolate cake? Made it myself!" she smiled proudly.

I couldn't help but smiled also at her infectious cheeriness, "Yes, thank you." She smiled brightly and hurried into the kitchen. It was people (or house elves in her case) like her that made me smile.

"Crap!" I slapped myself on the forehead. I had completely forgotten that Sarah's parent's funeral was tomorrow. They had invited Juliet, Sirius, Lily, Remus and me to go. Apparently it was going to be big and fancy with pureblood families who they weren't even really friends with.

People liked the Potters well enough, even though they were considered blood-traitors. Sarah said even if they were mortal enemies (which most purebloods are) they put up with it so that they could get dressed up.

Personally, I would like to have my funeral with only close friends, which is what I did with my mother. The problem was she was friends with everyone.

I was going to be there for Sarah and James and even Sirius. I knew they were like family to him. He ran away from his family when he was sixteen and went to the Potters. They _were_ his family. As much as I was mad at him, I would be there for him if he needed me.

"Here is your coffee, Miss." the house elf handed me a nice, big cup of coffee and a huge slice of chocolate cake. This chick knew me so well.

"Thank you so much," smiled at her. "You really know how to make a girl feel better. You must get girls like me in here all of the time."

It was nice not having someone talk to you like they would break you.

"Not as nice as you," This made me smile. A real genuine smile, something I had not done in forever it seemed like.

"Do you mind if I get this order to go? I have a friend who I should talk to."

"Of course!" she snapped her fingers and coffee was soon in a 'to go' cup and so was the cake.

"Thanks," I beamed.

…

I hadn't talked to Juliet in forever. I can't believe she is getting married! I am totally happy for her, even if they are kind of young. Personally, with everything that has been happening and the fact that you could lose your life at any second, I say take chances and live life to the fullest. Well that is your Philosophy lesson for the day.

I knocked on the giant Ravenclaw knocker and it began to speak, "I'm the part of the bird that's not in the sky; I have a body, but do not feel. What am I?" I stood there dumb-founded.

The part of a bird that stays on the ground? I have a body, but do not feel? What the hell does that mean?

I crossed my arms and began to pout. Then it hit me, "A shadow!" I said triumphantly.

I swear the knocker smiled at me before opening into a blue and gold common room. _It was magnificent!_

"What are you doing here?" a bitchy voice said from behind me. I turned to face a tall girl with jet black hair and dark eyes. She was most likely a seventh year and the glare she was giving me was enough to make the Dark Lord himself go and cry to his mommy.

I gulped, but stood my ground, "I am looking for Juliet Moretti." I was thanking my lucky stars that I didn't stutter.

She snarled at me, "You can't just come in here whenever you want." I can't believe she actually snarled at me.

"I got permission from her and if I'm not mistaken she is a prefect." This girl was getting on my nerves.

"Prefect or not, you are not allowed to be here." She crossed her arms and glared at me one more time, with even more venom.

"Look," I said putting my hands on my hips. "You need to remove the stick up your ass and tell me where Juliet is." Her eyes widened in shock.

"Katie? Is that you?" I heard Juliet say. _Finally._

"Yeah, Jules." I called. I smirked at the PMS-ing girl and walked over to Juliet.

"Whoa, getting in a fight with Avery and now Ambrosia? Do you have a death wish?" she asked me as I sat down.

"So that's her name, what is her problem?" I said looking over at the girl glaring at me with daggers.

"She's been a bitch ever since she came here. No one knows why and no one wants to find out." I shrugged and tried to get to the reason I came to see her.

"So, I just wanted to apologize for not seeming excited and happy for you. I truly am and I expect to be a bridesmaid." She giggled.

"Of course you will be a bridesmaid, but try not to talk about it. We don't want it getting out." She leaned closer, "You know with the whole Lucius thing."

"Say no more," I pretended to zip my lips. "When you do though, I will be right by your side."

I smiled as her eyes turned watery. I outstretched my arms and gave her a big hug. For only knowing her a few months, we had gone through a lot together and were very close. "You don't know how much this means to me," Juliet wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"What are friends for? Also, Sarah and I have already started planning your bachelorette party," I winked at her suggestively and she burst into giggles.

After calming down, Juliet looked me in the eye, "How are you? I don't mean how you with your mum and everything, but with things are in general. I can't believe Sirius just let that girl suck his face off and other parts of his body."

My jaw clenched and I narrowed my eyes, "I wish I could say I didn't care, but that would be a total lie. It stung a lot and just now he came in to the Gryffindor common room with another one of his fan girls asking him if he wanted to go up to his room." I blinked the tears of hurt away and tried to focus on the anger.

"That is low, even for him." She put a comforting arm on my shoulder. Then her eyes lit up, full of mischief, "I have the perfect way to get him back. Not anything low like he did but it will sure be satisfying."

"Do tell," I leaned in closer and she whispered her plan in my ear, "That's bloody brilliant!" I exclaimed.

"Let's go get Sarah," she took my hand and ran out of the Ravenclaw common room.

…

"Oh this is going to be good," Sarah smiled darkly with the same look of mischief in her eyes as Juliet.

We walked do to the Gryffindor common room arm and arm and sat down close to where the Marauders were sitting. Juliet nodded and I began, "So Sarah, you know that time in the hallway when you kissed me?"

"I sure do, where did you learn to kiss like that?" Sarah coed and touched her lips dramatically, and pretended to think back to that day. It took all I had not to giggle.

I stole a glance at the Marauders whose mouths were on the floor. James eyes were wide along with the rest of them, but he seemed almost disgusted, but Sirius on the other hand looked hungry with lust. This was going perfectly; I couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when they saw what happened next.

"That story is for another time, but right now I need to tell you something," I looked her right in the eyes and Sarah bit her bottom lip. "It felt good to kiss you." I heard a thud and looked over to see an unconscious Peter. I had to pinch myself to not laugh and I could tell that Sarah and Juliet were doing the same.

Sarah and I turned back to look at each other and she cupped my cheek with her hand, "I feel the same way. You are the whipped cream to my lemon." We both leaned forward on cue and our lips crashed together. We both opened our mouths at the same time and I ran my fingers threw her hair.

We heard a chair fall and two strong arms push us apart. Sarah and I fell back laughing so hard it hurt to breath or do anything else for that matter. I just rolled around clutching my stomach with tears streaming down my face.

I finally started to calm down and saw James' face. It was a mix of horror, confusion, and I am pretty sure he was about to punch me after kissing his sister. I couldn't help it, his face was too priceless, and I burst into hysterics again. Juliet was also in the same state as Sarah and I.

"It felt good to kiss you!" Sarah mocked, while she laughed.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Juliet did the same, which only made me laugh harder.

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonagall shrieked. Sarah, Juliet and I all looked at each other and stood up immediately.

"Hello Professor," Juliet said politely.

"Would you mind telling me why in heaven's name you were being so hysterical?" She eyed us carefully.

We couldn't help but smile, "Well, Sarah and I were just making out and James, being the over protective brother he is, pushed us apart and the look on his face was absolutely priceless."

She sighed, "For future reference, don't tell me." she gave us one last disapproving look and left, leaving one very confused common room.

"What the fuck was that?" James yelled, throwing his hands in the air. We all turned slowly to face him, trying to think of an answer.

"I didn't know how to tell you Jamsie," Sarah cooed, "I am a lesbian and Katie and I are going to run off together." We giggled, but were cut short by James yelling.

"Are you insane? This isn't a joke! You are my baby sister! I can't believe you would actually flat out kiss another girl for a laugh?" he put a hand to his forehead and collapsed into a chair.

"James, come on. If it were Lily and Katie, you would be over the moon. We are just joking around. We only did it to get back at Sirius for kissing all of those girls in front of Katie," Sarah's eyes widened in horror and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

_I can't believe Sarah just said that! _I couldn't even look at Sirius. I blushed furiously and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. _Can a person die of embarrassment?_

"You what?" Sirius sounded completely in shock. I finally looked at him and saw that he looked exactly as he sounded.

"I- um- we- um- well," I stuttered. I figured he would do his famous I-just-won smirk, but he didn't. He just stared at me and he almost looked guilty.

"It was my idea." Juliet said, which didn't really help, but I found it comforting that she tried.

"I didn't know you…" Sirius trailed off. I blushed even more took off towards the stairs, but Sirius grabbed my arm gently, before I could. "Katie, I am so sor-"

"It doesn't matter," I interrupted, pulling my hand from his loose grip and ran up the stairs, tripping and falling flat on my face. _My life couldn't get any better._

Juliet and Sarah came up soon after and kept apologizing, but I told them it didn't matter and that we should go to bed because we had a big day tomorrow. They both nodded and Juliet decided she would stay with us tonight.

I all I wanted to do was sleep and forget any of this ever happened. Sadly that wasn't working out for me.

…

I woke up the next morning, completely unrested. I couldn't fall asleep without thinking about Sirius or having a nightmare about my mother.

I got dressed for Sarah's parent's funeral in a daze and so did Sarah and Juliet. After slipping on my black shoes, I walked over to Sarah and gave her a big hug. A tear trickled down her cheek and she began to sob into my shoulder.

Juliet soon joined us and continued to rub Sarah's back. I didn't say anything, because I knew exactly how she felt and I knew she just wanted to cry.

After a long time of silence except for the occasional sobs from Sarah, Juliet and I we finally composed ourselves and walked down to meet the boys (minus Peter) and Lily.

James was looking completely distraught as Lily pet his hair and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Sirius didn't look much better. He was talking to Remus with a sullen look on his face. I hooked arms with Sarah and squeezed her arm tightly for support. She squeezed mine back just as hard and gulped.

When James looked up, he went running to her and gave her a huge hug. She sobbed into his shoulder and tears fell from his eyes. A tear escaped from my eyes just looking at them. I knew what they were going through and it killed me to see them have to also.

I held Juliet's hand and walked over to Remus and Sirius. My heart thudded in my chest as I got closer and closer to Sirius. I was planning on putting everything in the past behind us at least for today, but I found it harder and harder the closer I got.

I gulped and looked at him. His stormy grey eyes usually so full of life were sad and he looked like he had aged much beyond his years. "Hi." I said softly. I was so pathetic.

"You look lovely, Katie." Remus said.

I blushed a little and smiled half-heartedly, "Thank you, Remus. You look nice as well. You too, Sirius."

I know it was wrong to think about at a funeral, but he did look incredibly hot in his buttoned-down shirt and slacks.

"You both look good," He mumbled. I wasn't mad at him, but I had to admit that it hurt a bit that he didn't even look at me.

I stood by Remus and he put a comforting arm around me. I swear I saw Sirius tighten his jaw, but I was probably mistaken.

Remus leaned down to whisper something in my ear, "Don't worry about him, he's just sad. He will be back to normal soon." He gave me a reassuring smile and a wink.

I smiled sadly at him and whispered back, "That's what I'm worried about."

Remus gave me a curious look, but looked at his watch and told everyone it was time to go.

I was in between Sarah and Juliet, who were both crying. Juliet had become really close to the Potters since she had run away when she was eleven. They were more like parents than her mother was. I wish I would have gotten a chance to know Sarah's parents. They seemed like wonderful, caring people.

We were apparating from Dumbledore's office and when we got to the door, no one said anything. "Did he tell you the password?" Lily asked James and Sarah. They both shook their heads no and we all sighed.

Then I remembered him saying something about Razzles and then it hit me, "I am so dumb! Razzles," I smiled as I said it, enjoying my new found intelligence.

The griffin began to spin and revealed a stone stair case. They all looked at me curiously, "How did you know that?" Remus asked.

"I have my ways," I smiled suspiciously; maybe it would help take their mind off things. "Off we go," I ushered everyone up that stairs and ended up next to Sirius, who seemed to be studying me intently. I blushed and looked away quickly, not wanting to let him see my face.

Juliet knocked on the door, "Come in."

The door opened on its' own and saw Dumbledore standing in front of his desk. He smiled at all of us and then looked at Sarah and James, "I truly am sorry for your loss. I am so grateful I got the chance to know your parents. I will not be able to attend the funeral, but I want you to know that all of Hogwarts is here for you." With that, he snapped his fingers and we disapparated from the spot.

I put my hands to my head and stumbled a bit before falling back. I let out a yelp, but instead of hitting the floor, a pair of strong arms caught me, "Careful."

I looked up to see Sirius, which cause my heart to skip a beat. "Thank you." I stood up and smoothed my dress.

We all hooked arms, well the girls and I did and the boys just stood beside us as we walked in. I was taken aback when I saw the beautiful cathedral that held the funeral. It was covered in gorgeous, angelic paintings and lined with gold trimming.

No one else seemed to be as impressed as me. They had probably been to places like this; Juliet lived in Italy which was filled with art where ever you looked. Sarah, James, and Sirius apparently saw this stuff all of the time. Remus and Lily were well off and had probably seen stuff like this before also.

I hoped my mother was in a place as beautiful as this. With that thought, a tear rolled down my cheek and I squeezed Sarah's hand. She smiled slightly and tears began to fall. Something in my heart broke, "You can do this. We are all here for you." I whispered in her ear.

I hoped that helped. That is what I wanted so badly for someone to say to me. Instead of "I am sorry for your loss." Or "Your mother will be missed." It was all meaningless. I really meant what I said and I hoped she knew.

I noticed a few people from _The Daily Prophet_ and some people from school. I heard Sirius taken in a sharp breath and looked to my right where he was looking. I saw a regal and cold looking woman sitting next to a handsome older man with black hair and grey eyes, much like Sirius. I looked turned my head a little further and saw Regulus Black. I couldn't help but glare at him. Sarah's lover or not, he was one of them and I wasn't fond of him.

_You are so stupid, _I thought to myself. I finally put two and two together and realized that that was Sirius' family. I wanted to give him a hug and/or go over there and hex all three of them into oblivion. I had a feeling, though, that it would be frowned upon.

Instead I conceded to just glare coldly at them as we walked to the front pew. It was total déjà vu. The pitying looks and sobs echoing throughout the church. If it wasn't for Sarah, I would have gotten up and left so I would never have to deal with death ever again.

The minister said a few words and then motioned for Sarah and James to come up. I squeezed Sarah's hand one last time and then handed her over to James with a weak smile.

As they got to the podium, Sarah began to silently cry and James wrapped a comforting arm around her. Sarah opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. As if on cue, all five of us stood up and walked over to them.

Juliet and I hugged Sarah as she cried into Juliet's shoulder. Lily and Remus were comforting James and I saw I small tear roll down Sirius' face. He was staring at Mr. and Mrs. Potter's casket with so much pain in his eyes. Despite every rule in getting over a guy who clearly isn't interested, I walked over to him and took his hand in mine.

It was a simple and small gesture, but as I did so, he fell to his knees and began to cry. There was no thought in the back of my mind that told me it was wrong or weird when I knelt down and put a comforting arm around him.

He threw his arms around me and proceeded to sob into my shoulder. It was probably really awkward for anyone who wasn't up on that altar, but it didn't matter, because they didn't know what it felt like to lose someone so close to you.

After a while, I pulled back and cupped Sirius' face in my hands. He looked so sad and vulnerable, just as I had a few weeks ago. I wiped a stray tear from his face and stood him up. I walked over to my friends and ushered them back to the pew.

I stole a glance at the place where the Black family was sitting and Mrs. Black was glaring at Sirius and me with daggers. On instinct, I stepped away from Sirius, but then realized that she no longer had a say in Sirius' life.

Mr. Black looked almost shocked and Regulus was looking longingly at Sarah. Even though he was an insufferable prat (though I had never really talked to the guy, I just got that vibe) he actually felt something for Sarah and who was I or anyone else for that matter to put a stop to their love.

After our little 'episode' as one of the pureblood women called it, the ceremony ended rather quickly. We then went to a ball room for the reception and were forced to mingle with the other guests.

I can't tell you how many times I got asked what my blood-status was. Also how many looked at me with disgust in their eyes when I told them I was a half-blood. I got so mad at this, that I actually told someone I was squib and they dropped their glass. I told them I was just kidding, but not before they started yelling at me for daring to show my face there.

As I was walking to get another drink, I saw Regulus pouring some punch. Just before he could pick up his drink, I pulled him by the collar and behind a pillar. He turned around, put his hands on my waist and leaned in to kiss me, "Whoa there buddy!" I shielded my face with my hands.

He pulled back and looked confused and then blushed furiously, "I… uh… I thought you were…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just don't mention this to anyone _ever_," I looked him square in the eye and he nodded his head quickly.

"So why exactly did you drag me here, Grey?" he said crossing his arms and smirking. It was absolutely amazing how much he and Sirius looked alike. They had the same jaw line, though Sirius was a little more masculine and defined. Their eyes were the same unique, stormy grey that made me go weak in the knees. _I did not just say that._

"To warn you," he raised an eyebrow and he gave me a very rude look.

"Yeah, you're 5' 6" and no offense but your death glare doesn't make tremble in my boots," he scoffed.

I shot him another glare and took step toward him, so that we were inches apart, "I don't like you very much, but sadly I am the only person close to Sarah that doesn't hate your guts. Sarah is one of my best friends and if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, you will have to answer to me along with everyone close to Sarah and I am pretty positive you don't want to deal with the wrath of the Marauders and Juliet and me."

He paled just a bit, "I don't know you, so I don't know what you are really like, but from seeing you around school, I understand why Juliet hates you so. You believe in and follow the monster that killed my mom, Sarah's parents, and countless others. I would like nothing more than to kick your ass, but since Sarah is kind of in love with you I have to refrain from severely injuring you."

"Look," he put grabbed my hand pleadingly. "I love Sarah and I never meant for her parents to get hurt. I wish I could pull her in my arms and tell her everything is going to be alright. It killed me to not be able to comfort her during the funeral. Sarah is means everything to me and nothing can change that."

I suddenly had a newfound respect for Regulus Black. "That was the sweetest thing I had ever heard." I smiled at him and he blushed. I could have pinched his cheek right then and there. "But I meant what I said. If you _ever_ hurt Sarah, you will wish you were never born." I glared at him sternly and I am pretty positive he thought I was absolutely crazy.

Without another word I walked away, leaving him to ponder what would happen to him if he ever hurt Sarah.

I was trying to find my friends with no luck when someone cleared their throat beside me, "I couldn't help but notice how much you look like your mother."

I turned around to see a sweet looking woman with red hair, "You knew my mother?"

She smiled warmly and took my hand, "She was my best friend in school." Her eyes looked a bit watery, "I am so sorry to hear about Heather. She was always so full of life. There wasn't a party that she didn't attend." I smiled thinking back to all of the times she told me about her crazy escapades with her friend: Matilda Prewett.

A light bulb went off in my head, "Your, Matilda Prewett! My mother's best friend!"

She smiled happily, "Yes. I wish I could have seen her more after school ended, but when she moved back to America, we just didn't have the time."

I nodded my head. I had never met someone who went to school with my mother. It was nice to see that people still cared about her even though she hadn't seen them in years.

"The resemblance between you two is uncanny, but your nose is your father's." My eyes widened at her statement.

"You knew my father?" I asked completely caught off guard.

She chuckled a bit, "I was your mother's maid of honor. Your father was very handsome. Your mother was envied by many of our friends, even me for a little while." She winked.

First this woman did not just know my mother, but was best friends with her and now she was telling me that she knew my father? This couldn't get any crazier. "I have never met my father." I said sadly. I could pretend all I wanted to, but I still wish I could have met him just once. When I did meet him I was too young to remember.

"It seems that your mother did a fine job raising you on your own. You are very beautiful." I blushed at the comment. "Speaking of beautiful young women, here is my daughter Molly." She gestured to a red-haired girl that was probably seven or eight years older than me. She was very pretty and looked a lot like Matilda.

"Hello," I smiled at her. She was carrying a small child and had what looked to be a five year old hugging her leg. They were absolutely adorable!

"Hey, dear." The older boy tugged on her dress and made her kneel down so that he could whisper something in her ear. She smiled and winked at her son, "Bill wants you to know that he thinks you are very pretty."

I laughed and kneeled down so that he and I were eye level, "Thank you, Bill. You are very handsome yourself." His faced reddened so that he resembled a beat. I stood up again and smiled at the three year-old Molly had in her arms, "And who might this be?"

"Charlie," he said in a small timid voice. He had big blue eyes and red hair just like his brother, mother, and grandmother.

"Hello, Charlie. I am Katie." I held out my hand and she he high-fived me. I laughed a bit and told him who cute he was which made him turn redder than his hair.

"They like you." Molly said smiling.

"We if you ever need a baby sitter over the holidays, give me a call." I said shaking her hand.

"I might take you up on that offer." We grinned at each other and she excused herself because Bill wanted some butterbeer.

"You are very good with children," Matilda stated.

"I always loved them. I can't wait to have some of my own," I started thinking back to the children I babysat for in New York. They were so sweet. Angela, the little girl, made me a big card when I told her I was going to England for the year, which I still have with me hanging over my bed.

"Do you have a place to stay for the summer?" Matilda asked suddenly.

"Um, well not official plans. Why?" I cocked my head to the side studying her and trying to figure out what she was playing at.

"When your mum and I were young we made a pact that if something were ever to happen to one of us while our children were still young, we would look after them. If you are in need of a place to stay, my husband and I would be delighted to have you stay with us."

Tears welled up in my eyes. I had not been shown such kindness in a long time. I didn't know what to say, all I could do was hug her. "Shh, dearie." She soothed as I sobbed in her arms. I looked up wiping my eyes and smiling, "You have no idea how much this means to me. I still have to figure out exactly what I am going to do, but having a place to stay for a while until I get on top things would be wonderful."

I let out a laugh at the hilarious situation. I had not yet met this woman but five minutes ago and she was already offering me a place to stay. It may have been stupid to trust her so quickly, but there was something about her that made me feel at home. I understood why she and my mother were such good friends.

"Well I will owl you my address and everything once you get back to school. Your name is Katie Brown, correct?" I laughed realizing I had never really introduced myself.

"Yes, I am Katie Brown. Thank you so much again." I gave her a hug and heard someone clear their throat.

"Already making friends, are we?" Remus raised an eyebrow. Sirius, Lily and Juliet were with him.

"Oh, where are my manners? Remus Lupin, this is Matilda Prewett. Here are Sirius Black, Lily Evens, and Juliet Moretti. Matilda was my mother's best friend when they were in school." I beamed.

They stood there shocked, until Lily finally came to, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Prewett." Lily said shaking her hand. Juliet, Sirius and Remus all did the same, but still looked a little confused.

"Well I will not keep you from your friends. I will write to you soon with all of the details, dearie. I am so happy that I got to meet you!" she smiled and we hugged once more before she became lost in the crowd.

"What was that about?" Juliet asked.

"I am not sure, really. I just got a vibe from her that made me feel at home and reminded me of my mother. What? It's not that weird!" I protested.

"So what did she mean, she would write to you with all of the details?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, she offered to let me stay with her over the summer. Since I haven't really made any plans yet, it seemed like a good idea. I will just stay with her until I find a permanent place." I shrugged. It wasn't that complicated.

"You just met her today!" They exclaimed in unison.

"I realize that, but you don't understand. It's like when you find a dress and you just know that it is the one or when you meet a guy and you know he is the one. Well it's not really like the latter one, but kind of. Look guys, it's not official, it's just an option."

I patted Remus on the shoulder and he seemed a little more convinced. "Okay, but keep your options open."

I knitted my eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Well, we were-" Sirius elbowed Remus in the stomach, "We will tell you later." Remus said quickly.

I watched Sirius intently for the rest of the reception, trying to figure out what his problem was. He would barely look at me and when he was forced to be by me, he looked as if he wanted to puke. It felt like I was some kind of plague.

I had officially confirmed my suspicions. Sirius Black was not into me.

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for not updating soon enough, but I hope the long chapter made up for it! Exams have been absolutely crazy and have prevented me from writing lately. School is out soon and I will make sure we update! Merry (early) Christmas!**

**XOXO Miranda**

**PS! I made the lemon/whipped cream joke up in science class when I was talking to Miranda. Tell me if you get it *wink wink***

**XOXOXOXOXOX Sarah**

**PPs. The whole girl on girl action came from an experience in the cafeteria. Our lives are very eventful!**

**XOXO (again) Miranda **

**PPPS. We weren't doing the action, just discusing it.**

**XOXOXOXOXOX Sarah (again….)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Whatever

**A:N: I apologize in advance for any stupid references or quoting…I was really tired when I wrote this and I had a lot of random movies on my mind…Thanks ~Natalie**

While Katie and Sarah were off having so much fun, I had bigger plans. I had to start arranging my wedding. Jesse and I had agreed that we would have our wedding a few days after my birthday. I had to send out announcements that could be burned easily, a cake that wasn't huge and to figure out who was going to be my maid of honor.

"I'M NOT YOUR BITCH, BITCH!" Katie yelled at Sarah, they had gotten into an argument when I had brought up the word maid of honor.

"REALLY? BECAUSE SIRIUS TOLD ME DIFFERENT! I'M GOING TO BE HER MAID OF HONOR! I'VE KNOWN JULIET FOR 16 YEARS! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT I CAN'T BE HER MAID OF HONOR!" Sarah was pissed, Katie had just told her that she wasn't my friend enough to be my maid of honor.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS! I decided that Lily was going to be my maid of honor. I didn't want to choose between you!" If you can't tell I was really worried about my wedding being an absolute trainwreck.

Jesse didn't seem as concerned as me about the wedding, "Babe, it's gonna go great!" he said every time I asked him a question, did he think we should have blue banners or red, if I should send out 100 or 200 announcements, 'it's gonna go great' I wasn't so sure.

It was about 1 week from my birthday and I was freaking out. I had too much stress, I had a million essays piling up, I didn't go to Hogsmeade anymore, and I was breaking out worse than I had in 4th year.

"Jules, you HAVE to calm down. Your wedding will go perfectly! Trust me," Sarah was attempting to calm me down, again, "you've sent out the invites, ordered a cake, gotten our bridesmaid dresses, and gotten your own dress. The only thing left is your bachelorette party! Katie and I have been working on that. If you want we can take you to that cute little spa in the Muggle village, the _Peaceful Dove _or something like that. We can get you a manicure and a facial and-"

I cut her off, "Sarah, I appreciate you trying to help, but the only thing that can calm me down now is actually having my wedding." I had been working non-stop for weeks trying to get it all together, I felt like I was going to melt. I felt Katie's arm around me as she tried to persuade me to have a girl's night.

"C'mon Juliet! You're going to explode if you don't calm down. How about we go down to the Hog's Head, have a couple of firewhiskeys and relax you!"

"I need it, I know." I told them, "I just don't know how we're going to transform the Great Hall into a wedding chapel." We had talked to Dumbledore about reserving the Great Hall for my wedding, it was either that or the Hog's Head and the latter smelled like goat shit. Dumbledore had happily accepted as long as the wedding was after 7 p.m.

"Remus' has got that covered. Professor McGonagall and him are going to decorate in here, the house elves are going to cater and the Bloody Baron has agreed to keep Peeves out." Katie told me. I couldn't believe how much work my friends were putting into this.

"Alright then, I'll go. I think Slughorn might kill me if I don't finish his essay though. It is due tomorrow." I told her, looking straight into her brown eyes, and then proceeded to begin laughing like a lunatic.

"Are you okay? " Sarah asked. At this point the laughter sounded almost maniacal. Her hand was on my shoulder, guiding me down to the floor where I rested my head on a bench of the Hufflepuff table. I couldn't stop laughing.

"I (laugh) think (laugh) it's (deep breath) because I'm so (laugh) tired." I told her.

"How much sleep have you gotten this week?" Katie probed.

"Maybe an hour? Two?" I told her. Katie and Sarah exchanged looks, and Katie grabbed her wand.

"_Stupify"_ she calmly said.

That night was some of the best fun I'd had in a while…the only problem was that I could barely remember what had happened.

I stumbled down the stairs to the Great Hall, still pretty hungover. Jesse was making sure I didn't fall.

"If you're this hungover tonight, what are you going to do about your bachelorette party? You'll be in bed all day!" He said, laughing. "I thought you could handle more alcohol than this!"

"So did I. I could have sworn I drank more the night of the Christmas Ball!" I started to giggle, but my head screamed in protest. "Owww."

"You know, you were hilarious last night when you got back. You had your wand out and were waving it in every girl's face saying that if they tried to go near me you'd hex their face off. It was very enjoyable. Oh," he laughed, "you know Roger Haffelberger, the kid with the long hair? You were yelling at him too! You thought he was a girl…then you fell when you were trying to get up the stairs. "

"Please don't tell anyone else about that. I'm crazy enough as it is…I don't want the entire school thinking I'm some kind of drunk."

Breakfast was delicious as usual. I said goodbye to my friends at the table and went to my first hour advanced potions lesson. I had to hurry though, I was running late as it was.

I ran down the familiar path to the dungeons, my foot occasionally catching on a stair, my vision still slightly impaired, or stepping on a decaying bug.

The dungeons smelled unusually like sulfur. The strong harsh smell filled my nose and made me gag a little. I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Hello?" I sounded exactly like the girls in those Muggle horror films, asking if the murderer is in her house…he's not going to answer you sweetie. "Is someone there?" Once again in true horror movie fashion.

"Juliet Moretti, I heard you're getting married." I heard someone drawl from behind me. I turned on the spot. The man's silver blond hair flowed to his shoulders. His gray eyes cold and angry.

"Lucius," I breathed. In the trauma that comes with being engaged to a Death Eater, I forgot that Lucius was actually pretty gorgeous…in an evil kind of way.

"So, who's the lucky boy? Because I thought that our families had an agreement. You don't break deals with me darling." I wanted to cry, but I wasn't going to show weakness, not now.

"His name is Jesse. And you aren't going to touch him," I said, nothing was going to happen to Jesse. I loved him more than I loved life…and if essentially my life was what it took to keep him safe, I'd pay that price.

"Ahh, I don't need to touch him. I need you. Crabbe, Goyle!" I heard two more sets of footsteps, coming from either direction. I was sealed off with nowhere to run. I wanted to scream, but it was pointless. No one was going to hear me.

"Why do you want me? You're a pureblood, you can have any girl you choose! Why do you want someone like me? I hate you people more than anything. I'd never help you."

"Because, you're special." My locket was twitching on my neck, "because you are a true Seer. The Dark Lord wants someone like you. Your inane father wanted to keep you from us. We took care of him, your mother though; she had some sense in her. She agreed to our terms."

_A Seer…Dumbledore said something about that…what did he say? So they killed my father because he didn't want me to marry him. _

"You're mistaken," I decided that lying was my best bet, "I'm not a Seer…you have the wrong girl."

He didn't buy it, "Oh really? Then how did your precious Order know about our attack on Diagon Alley? That wasn't pure coincidence was it?"

"I don't know how to control it; I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I don't want to marry you! I want my own life with Jesse! I want you to LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"I wonder where that girl got to? She's never been late for anything!" I heard Professor Slughorn's voice from down the corridor.

"Shit…" I heard one of the men in black mutter.

"C'mon Malfoy! You can do this some other day! The Dark Lord does not want us to get caught for something as petty as this!" The other said. Lucius looked at me, and looked down the hall where Slughorn's footsteps were approaching.

"I'll scream…" I warned, smiling. I was safe, I could tell that.

"We'll get you…it doesn't matter if you've already married your precious _Jesse_. I'll get you my pretty, and your locket too." My hand reached to cup my throat. _My locket? What's important about my locket?_ He turned, his black cloak billowing behind him.

"Miss Moretti…where have you been?" Professor Slughorn huffed. The effort of walking down the hall had tired him.

"I'm sorry Professor. Some stupid Slytherins were harassing me. They're gone now." I told him.

"We heard about the Slytherins…who was it? I'll kick their arse for you." James was asking me while we walked to the one class I shared with 7th year Gryffindors, Divination. According to Professor Trelawney, I was gifted…now I see why.

"It was nothing," I said, rolling my eyes at him. In truth, I was pretty shaken up, but I wasn't going to let it show. "Just some stupid 5th years trying to make trouble."

"Oh. Are you sure you don't want us to mess with them? We could really use some fun! Maybe we could drag Jesse along…it could be some form of a bachelor party!" Sirius was having way to much fun imagining what they could do.

"No seriously Sirius," I knew he hated the Sirius/serious joke but I couldn't help myself. "It's fine!"

Divination went exactly as planned, tea leaves once again. The whole class was insanely boring but I was looking at it with more insight now, hoping that maybe I could be a real seer.

When I finally got back to Ravenclaw tower I was really wanted to go to bed. Jesse though, had other plans…

"Hey babe, do you have any plans?" he said, scooting in close to me.

"Well I have to get my DADA homework done and if I don't get this Transfiguration essay done, McGonagall is going to murder me. You?" I said quickly while scribbling down my essay.

"I was going to do some research on anatomy," he purred, while kissing my neck. I quickly caught on to what he had in mind.

"You know, I think I am going to head off to bed." I untangled myself from him and gathered my things. Before I left, I traced short kisses along his jaw and whispered in his ear, "I would love some company."

He nodded excitedly and I led him up to the girl's dormitories. Waiting for your honeymoon is so overrated…

END OF CHAPTER 18!


	19. Chapter 19

**Katie POV**

My birthday hit me like a ton of bricks.

I woke up crying hysterically after having yet another nightmare about Voldemort. This time Voldemort was killing off all of my friends one by one; forcing me to watch. He would torture them to the brink of insanity and once they reached their limit he would kill them.

After my friends from America and my new friends from Hogwarts had all been torn away from the world, Death Eaters whom I did not recognize came out of the shadows with my mother in chains.

She was sickly thin and wad covered in bruises and blood. She was brought before Voldemort and met my eyes. She whispered five words that ripped my heart to shreds, "You could have saved me."

I collapsed to the ground in pain. I had not been hexed or cursed by a wand, but with words. The pain in my chest was absolutely unbearable.

It felt like someone was ripping my heart apart piece by piece as Voldemort continued to torture my mother.

I heard a voice call my name, but it seemed distant, far away.

I started shaking violently and shrieking like a banshee.

"KATIE!" I bolted up-right and found Sarah, Amanda Brown, Rachael Harris, and Crista Franks surrounding me looking concerned and mildly terrified.

"Katie, listen to me: breathe." Sarah told me, putting her hands firmly on my shoulders. "Are you okay? What happened?"

With that I started shaking once again. Tears were pouring from my eyes like water falls. I hugged my knees and rocked back and forth, "What is going on with her?" Amanda asked.

"Ask Sarah, she's her best friend," Crista said disdainfully. She was quite the bitch. I didn't like the controlling type and that is exactly what she was. I pity the bastard that has to put up with that dictating bitch.

"Would you guys mind leaving us alone? I think she just needs to calm down and she can't do that with you guys here." Sarah asked.

"It's five in the morning!" My roommates replied at once.

"Go get ready somewhere else! You are a bunch of high-maintenance bitches!" they stared at her is disbelief. "What are you still doing here? Oh, and can you get Juliet?" Grudgingly, they grabbed their things for the day and stomped out.

"Shhh," Sarah tried to sooth me.

"Sarah, I am such a horrible person!" I wailed in her arms.

"What? No you are not!" she told me sternly.

"I- got here- as fast- as I could!" Juliet panted from the door. She was still in her pajamas. "Oh sweetie," she said when she looked at me. She ran over to my bed and through her arms around me, "Katie, what's wrong?"

"I could have saved her! It's my fault she is _dead_!"

They didn't even have to ask who I was talking about. Sarah continued to hold me, "Katie, you couldn't have stopped him if you tried. You can't blame yourself. It's not healthy. I can sit here and mope around all I want about my parents dying but that won't bring them back."

"I am sorry that I am not as strong as you! I am sorry that I can't get over my mother's death in just a few days! My mom was everything to me!" I stopped yelling and lowered my voice to a whisper, "She was my rock, my conscience, my role model, my best friend. I didn't mean that your parents didn't mean anything to you or that you didn't care that they died, I just- I am not dealing with this well. I thought I was, but I can't just pretend like everything is alright with me."

I hoped that Sarah wasn't mad at me. I didn't mean to offend her. We all deal with loss in our own ways, they just weren't getting that. Sarah had a way of closing herself off when it came to emotions, I on the other hand would tell anyone who would listen. One of my biggest downfalls was the fact that I trusted people very easily.

In fact, that is probably why I thought Sirius liked me. Well at least didn't think of me as the plague. He was just a person who didn't have anything better to do so he listened.

"I am so sorry Sarah. I didn't mean that. I- I just don't know what to feel or think right now. It wasn't right for me to take my anger out on you. Actually I have been taking my anger out on a lot of people lately." I added as an afterthought. "My birthday was always a special time for my mother and me."

Instead of walking off and telling me never to speak to her again (okay, so that was a worst case scenario, but trust me, when my temper got the best of me, I had lost a few friendships) she smiled and gave me another hug. "Don't ever apologize for telling us how you feel."

I smiled a bit, "My mother used to say that to me."

"So did mine."

"Mine told me to keep everything in or death." Sarah and I looked at Juliet to see if she was actually telling the truth. The strange thing is she was.

"Well I guess we all have our dysfunctional family lives." I said. "I have never met my father and my mother just died. Juliet, your mother is an insane pure-blood and your father died when you were younger. Sarah, well your parents just died and you are dating a guy that your brother and surrogate brother hate. Actually he is your surrogate brother's brother. Whoa our lives are messed up!" My face was about to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Yes, but that is what keeps them interesting," Juliet winked. We burst into giggles.

"Come on," Sarah said grabbing my hand and trying to pull me out of bed, "We need to get to breakfast."

I immediately sat back down on the bed, "Well since my teachers were already informed that I wasn't going to be coming to classes so I don't have to go to class today and I don't really want to."

They stared at me curiously, "What do you mean they were informed that won't be attending classes?" Juliet raised an eyebrow.

"Well my birthday was always very special for my mom and I so my mom—when she was alive—got Dumbledore to give me the day off. Since I could apparate back here, but now that she is dead there is really no point in going. Well I guess I could still go to see Scotty and some of my friends in New York, but they would be in school anyways."

"That is so unfair!" Sarah whined. "I never got to go home for my birthday! Not that I really wanted to, but still!"

"Apparently my mom was favored by Dumbledore while she was here. In my defense, when I came here I didn't know anyone, so I didn't think I would have plans." Sarah and Juliet shot each other a knowing look. "What are you guys hiding from me?"

Juliet looked guilty as ever, "We wanted to take you into Hogsmeade, just the three of us. We wanted to have a night free of everyone." They looked at me hopefully.

I sighed, "Thanks for the invite, chicas, but I really don't feel like going out tonight."

They both glared at me. Obviously it was not the answer they wanted to hear. "You are going out tonight whether you like it or not!" Sarah ordered.

"But-"

"No buts! You can sleep all day but you are partying all night!" Juliet demanded in the same tone as Sarah.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because you are our best friend and it is your seventeenth birthday." Juliet said matter-of-factly.

"Fine, but I get to sleep all day," I said pulling the covers over my head.

The both let out a sigh before walking out the door.

…

I jerked out of a, thankfully, dreamless sleep by a pillow smacking me in the face. "What the fuck?" I said rubbing my head.

"Hey missy, it may be your birthday, but that gives you no right to swear like a sailor." Juliet scolded me.

"Excuse me for not being fond of getting hit in the face with a pillow." I sat up and crossed my arms.

"You'll get over it. Now get you lazy arse out of bed." Sarah said while ripping the sheets out from under me, coincidentally making fall out of bed with a very loud thud. "Merlin, and here I thought you were graceful."

"Shove off," I picked myself up off the floor and headed towards the bathroom.

"Someone has been picking up our lingo." Sarah joked. "Now got take a shower _Bubbles." _I shot her a glare before doing what she asked and took a shower.

When I was done in the shower they told me to come out so they could do my hair. "Think we should curl it," Juliet offered.

"No, we should straighten it," Sarah countered.

"No, we should definitely curl it," Juliet was not going to budge and I had a feeling nor would Sarah.

"Straighten." I was right.

"Curl."

"Straighten."

"Curl."

"Guys? Guys? Guys!" They still weren't listening to me and I had a feeling they weren't going to no matter what. "Fine," I huffed and went to work on my hair.

By the time I finished Juliet and Sarah were still going at it. They couldn't even hear me now, well if they did they weren't letting on. I finally pulled out my wand and made socks fill their mouths so that they couldn't speak. "I am not straightening my hair, nor am I curling it. If you couldn't tell, I am wearing it in a side braid that hangs over my shoulder and looks like it is about to fall out, but I strategically put a charm on it so that it wouldn't fall out even if there is a tornado, so can we worry about my clothes now?"

They nodded their heads in agreement and I removed the socks from their mouths. "I was thinking my dark skinny jeans with my navy crop top that hangs off of one shoulder, my grey boots that come to the ankle and my leather jacket that Scotty got me for my birthday."

"You really put a lot of thought into that didn't you?" Sarah said.

"I spent the whole day in bed sleeping and listening the radio, it was all I had to do to pass the time. I wasn't going to do homework."

"Well get ready because we have to go," Juliet says. I found it rather odd that they were rushing me, but maybe they had dinner reservations or something.

"Ready!" I said a few minutes later after I added the last bit of eye liner. They looked me over and smiled. We hooked arms like we always did when we went anywhere together and headed down to the common room.

For some odd reason, the common room was really dark and it was eerily quiet, "SURPRISE!"

Out of reflex I pulled out my wand and pointed it that the closest person. The lights turned on to reveal a common room full of people. I blushed furiously and put away my wand. "Happy Birthday, Katie! Thanks for putting away your wand; I really wanted to avoid being hexed." Remus said coming over and giving me a hug.

"Remus!" I exclaimed as he spun me around. "I can't believe you! This is great! Merlin's pants, how did you pull it off? Is that a bar?" I asked happily. I swear you would have thought I had ADHD.

"Yes that is a bar and actually I didn't... OW! Merlin Sirius!" I looked at the boys curiously. _Well that wasn't strange…_

"Hey, we helped too! If it wasn't for us you wouldn't even be down here right now!" Sarah exclaimed.

"How could I forget you two? Thank you." I said as I gave them both a hug.

"Turn up the music and get this party started!" Juliet yelled. Everyone cheered in agreement.

For a while the night consisted of dancing, drinking, and socializing, then Marlene McKinnon had to go and open her mouth. "Let's play truth or dare!" she said abruptly as Sarah, Lily, Juliet, she and I were talking. "You know, it's that muggle game."

"Why would you want to do that?" I asked. I hadn't had the best experiences when it came to that game. They all ended up with hurt feelings and the cops being called. Okay so that was with kids from New York playing under the pier, but still, it never ended well.

"Because, I have always wanted to and what a perfect time since all of these people are here. The best part is that no one else will know what is going on!" she replied happily.

"I'll play." Sarah, Juliet and Lily replied in unison.

"I guess I am in then." I tried to sound happy.

"Okay, Lily." Marlene said, signaling for Lily to go first. "Truth or dare? Oh and if you refuse to do a dare or tell the truth you get your hair died a puke green for a week."

We all cringed at the thought of 'puke green' hair. "Truth," She replied almost immediately.

Marlene had a mischievous smile, "Have you are James done it yet?"

Lily went as pale as a ghost. I thought she was going to faint. Then she mumbled something inaudible. "What?" Sarah said. She looked almost as scared as Lily. "Yes!" she squeaked which made us keel over in laughter.

"I can't believe you slept with my brother! That is just too weird!" Sarah was starting to freak out.

"Sarah! James has been waiting for seven years, what did you expect?" Juliet asked.

"It wasn't James' idea. He was really sweet about it and didn't rush me," Lily came to James' defense.

It was already going south, I told everyone it wasn't a good idea to play this, but they wouldn't listen. "Okay Lily, you have to pick someone," Marlene said making sure a fight didn't ensue.

"Um…" Lily put a finger to her chin and surveyed all of us. Then she said the worst words ever, "Katie, truth or dare?"

I could do truth, but I didn't want what happened to Lily to happen to me, but who knows what Lily would make me do if I had a dare? Where was my Gryffindor pride? I was wondering the same thing. I took a deep breath, "Dare."

Lily had a sphinxlike grin and I knew something bad was coming, "Go tell Remus your best pick-up line and kiss him!"

I stared with wide eyes, "Hell to the no!"

"Why not?" Lily whined.

"Because, Remus is like a brother to me and that would just be weird."

"Fine, maybe your green hair will bring out your eyes." Marlene said.

I pictured myself and my new green hair. I did not see a very bright future for me, "Okay, okay. I'll do it."

They all squealed with delight, "You should use this one," Sarah started. "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"No, she should use 'if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together." Juliet suggested.

"Please, you are all amateurs; 'do you come here often?' is the way to go. It's classic," Marlene seemed satisfied.

"Have you guys ever been hit on by anyone except horny teenagers?" I ask raising my eyebrows. (yes, I lack the ability to raise only one eyebrow).

"Yea- no," Lily said shaking her head.

"Anyways, your pick up lines are all way over done. I have something that is perfect for this situation." I had a sudden burst of confidence as a strutted over to Remus. My pick-up line was pure gold. I was painfully aware that Sirius and James were on either side of him, but I stood in front of him, with my hands on my hips and a seductive smirk playing on my lips, "Is that a wand in your pocket, Remus or are you just excited to see me?" I heard Sarah snort with laughter and someone spit out their drink. Then without a second thought, I plopped down on his lap and planted one on him.

He was a surprisingly great kisser, but the fact that he was completely surprised and that it felt like I was kissing my brother kind of ruined it for me. I pulled away after I figured the girls would be satisfied and was staring at the shocked face of Remus Lupin.

A wave of guilt covered his face and he looked to right. I soon followed and saw Sirius looking like someone had just told him someone had killed his puppy. He shook his head, stood up and walked out of the common room. "What the hell?" Remus finally spoke.

Remus looked shocked at confused, "I will explain later." I got off his lap and ran after Sirius.

_How come I was running after Sirius? _Well I wasn't sure. _Why would he care if I used a pick-up line on his best friend and then kissed him?_ Again, I wasn't sure. He had made no implication that he was interested in the slightest after my mother's funeral. That didn't give him the right to be pissed in my book.

Yet, I was running after him. I couldn't help it. I just didn't know when to quit. I had a reputation for doing just about anything to get a boy that I liked. I walked in a bikini in the middle of January for Merlin's sake!

I had stopped paying attention to where I was going and realized that I had lost any trace of Sirius. "Shit," I mumbled. At least I had postponed my explanation to Remus for just a little bit longer.

I started walking aimlessly around the castle and decided I would head down to the Black Lake. I never went down there much. The idea of a giant squid kind of freaked me out. It was childish I know, but after watching one too many horror films about sea creatures you would be a little afraid as well.

As I trudged down to the lake trying to figure out what I was going to say to Remus to make the dare sound a little less bad, I heard cursing and the _plop_ of a rocks falling in to water or rather being thrown. "Sirius?" I asked peering from behind the tree that Sirius as leaning up against while throwing rocks into the lake rather roughly. He could have probably been a pitcher if he had been a muggle.

He turned around to see who was disturbing his brooding, but quickly looked away when he saw it was me. "Hi," I said lamely. He didn't say anything. "I heard that it was your idea to throw the party for me. Thank you." James had accidentally let it slip. Again, he said nothing. "The silent treatment, huh? Well two can play at that game." I crossed my arms and began to pout.

I turned my head ever so slightly to look at Sirius and I see he is doing the same. We both burst out laughing at how pathetic we were, but Sirius soon caught himself and stared out into the distance once more, "Stubborn ass."

Sirius snorted, "You don't get it, do you?" he asked.

"Well obviously not," I sighed and turned to face him. "I would be forever in your debt if you would shed some light on the subject."

"You make me crazy!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Sorry," I sunk back into the tree.

"No, I just mean- Merlin, you are doing it now! I don't know if you have noticed, but I don't have to work very hard to get girls, but you—I never know where I stand with you. I am sorry for how I acted when we got back to school, but when I tried to talk to you, you acted like you hated me. Now you go and you french my best mate? What am I supposed to think?"

I stared at him with bewilderment, which soon turned to anger, "What was I supposed to think? You were so sweet to me, hell you were like my knight in shining armor when you saved me from Brian and you comforted me when my mother died, but we got back to school and it was like I was the fucking plague! How am I supposed to feel?" Without warning tears fell from my eyes. I didn't realize how much it hurt.

"Oh my god, Katie, I am so sorry. I didn't even realize- I just, Merlin Katie." He wrapped his strong, warm arms around me. As much as I wanted to pull away and tell him that he had his chance, I couldn't. "Please, please don't be angry with me? I just… I don't do relationships well. I haven't been in one that lasted longer than two months."

He turned me around and lifted my chin with his finger. Merlin his eyes were beautiful. They were like a calm storm. It was funny that I was attracted to someone with stormy grey eyes when I loved to sit and watch storms.

The next thing happened so fast I couldn't have stopped it if I had wanted to. I felt his soft, perfect lips on mine and almost exploded with joy and pleasure. The rumors were totally untrue. He was much, much better.

"Padfoot!" James yelled. We both groaned and pulled away. James always had to ruin it whenever we got close. James actually didn't seem to notice I was even there as he came sprinting towards us. Anger and rage were practically oozing from his body. "We need to go now!"

"Um, Prongs, I am kind of busy right now." He nodded his head toward me which seemed to make James finally acknowledge my existence.

"This is no time for snogging, Padfoot! My baby sister is in a broom cupboard with your Death Eater brother!" he then shoved a map in Sirius' face. Sirius paled and so did I.

"Look guys, she is a big girl. She can handle herself. I am sure they are just having a pleasant conversation about the next Quidditch game. Speaking of which, shouldn't you guys be practicing?"

James glared at me with the fury that only a protective brother could have, "How could you be so calm? She is your best friend and probably getting raped by a fucking Death Eater! Do you even care about her at all?"

Okay, he may be her older brother, but he had no right to tell me that I didn't care about Sarah. Especially if there was any way she was getting raped, "You listen here, buddy." I said poking James in the chest with my finger. "Sarah is my best friend and I would do anything to protect her, but she is not in danger. She can take a wanker like Regulus any day. So don't you dare say that I don't care about her because I would risk my life for Sarah. Now please, just _calm down_ James."

"You are so hot right now," Sirius commented, looking like he was undressing me with his eyes.

I couldn't help the blush that was creeping onto my face. "Will you two stop flirting and focus on the task at hand!" James exploded. "I am going to help Sarah, are you two in or not?" Sirius nodded, but I stayed put.

James shook his head and started to walk back to the castle as Sirius followed. I sighed and stomped my foot, "Guys!" I ran after them at top speed. _Curse my small legs!_ They were jogging, but for me, it felt like they were sprinting with all of their might since they were both taller than six feet.

By the time I caught up with them I was panting like a dog, "Guys!" I panted. "Please… stop… you aren't… going… to like… what… you see," I tried to talk as I ran.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"I can't… tell… you. Just please… stop!" Much to my dismay, they kept on running even faster than before. "Fine! You… brought this… on… yourselves." I ran and I jumped on Sirius' back.

"What the hell, Katie?" he tried to shake me off.

"I told you to stay out of it!"

I was barely hanging on when we heard James scream, "What the fuck are you doing Sarah?"

Well James knows.

**Bonjour! **

**So, first thing I want to do is thank all of you who are reading this story. Second of all I want to say we only got two reviews last time. Why you no love us? Okay done with my pouting. Now on to bigger and better things.**

**So yes, Katie and Sirius finally admitted their feelings for each other, but will Sarah and Regulus' relationship put a damper on that? I don't know… you will just have to wait and see.**

**Also the next chapter is Juliet's bachelorette party! Who knows what chaos will ensue…wink, wink **

**Please review! They make us smile!**

**XOXO Miranda**


	20. Chapter 20

Sarah POV

"I don't know if I can do this, Sarah. I'm so scared." Regulus sat on the floor of the broom closet, me in his lap, arms wrapped tight around me. I bumped his forehead against mine and kissed him softly.

"I wish you didn't have to. Please don't leave me, Reg. I couldn't live with myself if Voldemort or someone else killed you. I couldn't bear it." A lone tear ran down his face.

"I would never leave you, Sarah. You're my rock. You keep me sane when no one else can." He stole a deep, long, passionate kiss from me, pouring all his feelings into it. Then all hell broke lose.

"What the hell is this!" James, with Sirius and a scared Katie running towards us, stood towering over us, closet door wide open.

"Uh…Jamsie…" It was all I could stutter. James and Sirius reached over and grabbed Regulus. He let go of me and I was dropped onto the floor with a squeak.

"James! Sirius, don't do this! You don't understand!" Katie tried to reach over as Sirius blocked her from Regulus.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Katie and I continued to try and reach Regulus as the boys started to beat him up, muggle style. I finally got through the magic barrier James put up, breaking it apart. I ran to Regulus and covered him before Sirius and James could start their next volley of attacks.

"Stop beating him up! He didn't do anything wrong." I buried my head in his shoulder.

"You…you _like_ him? The Death Eater who _ruined_ Sirius' life?" James glared at me. Sirius looked defeated. He saw Katie near me, looking nervous.

"You knew…"It wasn't a question, but Katie answered, "Yes."

Sirius looked down, at Regulus, at James, at me, avoiding Katie.

"Bye then." He walked away.

"Can't believe this, Sarah." James looked at me and Reg with disgust.

"He's not a bad person, Jamie." I tried to give him my puppy eyes.

"That won't work on me. You're not my sister. My sister doesn't fraternize with the enemy." James kicked his foot toward me, not hitting, but brushing. Then he glared at Regulus and walked away.

"Katie…" I started to cry.

"Sorry Reg. I'm taking her for a girls' night." He nodded and handed Katie me, like passing the pudding at dinner. Except pudding doesn't have brothers who practically disown them. And pudding doesn't cry. And everyone loves pudding, especially James and Sirius. But they don't like me.

X.X

So James and Sirius weren't talking to me. Or Katie. Or Juliet. They found out they both knew all along what had been happening between Regulus and I. I felt like I betrayed my family, the Order, and most of all, my brothers. But I knew Regulus wouldn't leave me. They didn't.

"Okay, Sarah. Time to stop wallowing in the corner and come out and get drunk! Spring break is tomorrow, and we're all staying here! You, me, Katie, Amanda, Lily, Mary, and the boys. Including one Regulus Arcturus Black!" Juliet pulled me up from the floor.

"And one James Andrew Potter and Sirius Orion Black." I said back. She pulled me down the common room, where the girls were all waiting with food, alcohol, and music. They were smiling at me and waved us over.

"Tonight is about letting loose, no matter who tries to stop us. So c'mon over and sit your sorry arse down, young girl!" Lily practically yelled at me.

"First, we drink! Then the real games can begin…" Amanda said as she passed out bottles of Irish whiskey.

"Where the bloody hell did you get that?" James yelled as he came into the common room, the rest of the Marauders following behind.

I looked down sadly, but apparently for tonight, at least, all was forgotten. After Amanda passed out the whiskey, we decided on a game.

Our rules for Truth or Dare consisted of these

If you back down from a dare/truth, you must take off one article of clothing (the one who asked you get's to choose)

The dare's can be anything

The truth's can be anything

That is all! :D

"Truth or dare, Amanda?" I started.

"Dare."

As I knew Amanda had liked Remus for awhile, I decided to at least help someone along with a relationship.

"I dare you to snog Remus for five minutes!" I knew it was bad, but I couldn't resist. I liked the idea of Remus and Amanda, even though Remus didn't.

Their snog was getting really intense, with Remus on the floor, tie half off, and Amanda straddling him. After the five minutes, they both got up and decided not to look at each other, at all.

"Alright, Katie. Truth or dare?" Amanda asked as she faced Katie.

"Err…truth."

"Have you shagged anyone?"

"Um…I guess…"

You guess? How can you guess you shagged someone?

"Who?" All the girls, including me, said at the same time.

"Scotty…" Katie whispered. Sirius glared at her then stood up suddenly and left the room.

"But this is no way to have a party. Let's just take some shots." Juliet yelled as she passed out shot glasses. Always saving the day.

X.X

"And Sarah, Sarah! You know I love you, right? I just didn't want you to get hurt by that sonofabitch. You get it. But I love Lily, and she is the best thing for my will-"I slapped my hand over a pissed James' mouth.

"We know my dearie. We know how much Lily likes to shag you." Sirius appeared on my other side.

"She…She's gonna marry me sometime. Soon, I promise. She's like a lily flower. Lily Flower! That's what I call her when she's moaning under mff!" I covered James' mouth again and told him to go find Lily. He stumbled off into the distance as Sirius came over and pulled me into his lap.

"I worry. A whole lot, I do. About Reg, about you, and about Katie. I hope she'll forgive me. She seemed pretty pissed." Sirius said as I put my head in his lap, a totally platonic gesture. We'd been doing this since he was 10 and I was 9. He would pull me down and we'd have a nice conversation about what we're worrying over. Somehow, I was still glad these would happen.

"She isn't. She's mad at herself and at me because I kept this from you and some other shit no one cares about." I hummed back.

"Every rose has its thorn  
>Just like every night has its dawn<br>Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
>Every rose has its thorn"<p>

**(AN: I know this song didn't come out until around '88, but for the purpose of the story, I'm making it now.)**

I sang softly as he brushed my hair with his fingers.

"That's it! Juliet, Katie! WE ARE ROSES! We are all mean and nasty when you poke at us, but otherwise WE SMELL NICE!" I jumped up, banging my head against Sirius' chin in the process, and rushed over to the drunken girls.

"This is us, we are Roses!" I hugged Juliet tight, squeezing the air out of her.

"Merlin, you're right! And we have a bunch of secrets, don't we?" Katie said as she joined our hug. James and Sirius came over and wrapped their long arms around all of us at the same time and then started to try to jump up and down.

"James…Can't breath!" I said as he crushed my pour lungs. He let go and Juliet rushed over to the waste can. Then she threw up. Ew.

"Well I say that ruins the night. Err, morning. It is 4, why don't we just go to bed and we can deal with that in the morning." Remus said as he patted Juliet's back.

"Merlin, Remus! I haven't seen you all night! Just remember, 2 days before spring break ends, the girls are having a bachelorette party for Juliet!" I said as Katie threw herself on Sirius.

"-So I'm sorry! I don't know why I didn't tell you, I just didn't want to lose my friendship with Sarah! And Regulus is really an okay guy I just-" Sirius cut her off with his lips on her. As they moved in sync, I decided it was time to go to sleep.

"I'm going to sleep. Good night. I'm sorry James…Sirius." I walked up the stairs as Sirius' hand moved down to Katie's butt, hoisting her up against the wall. Well then…

X.X

The next morning I felt like a Hippogriff came and sat on me. Then the Whomping Willow flung me into the Forbidden Forest for a centaur to tear me apart. Only to be flung back into the lake to be swallowed by the Giant Squid. And then shot by a bunch of curses.

"Wakey, wakey! Time to get up!" Regulus, all to happy, jumped on my bed, succeeding in making me feel even worse.

"Ugh. Gmish on hudov pofin." I muffled into my pillow, which was now Regulus' chest.

"What was that? Give me a kiss?" He laughed as he leaned his head down towards mine. Unfortunately my stomach didn't agree with him. I rushed up from the bed and into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet before emptying my stomach of everything I've eaten in the past 24 hours. I groaned as Regulus made his way over.

"Sorry, baby. Forgot you drank a whole lot last night." He said, flipping his hair as he sat next to me.

"How'd you even get up here?" I asked as I made my way to the sink to scrub my teeth.

"I dunno. I guess they only count Gryffindor boys, and Juliet let me in early this morning when she was going down to breakfast." I rinsed my mouth and ate a mint.

Regulus swept me up in his arms and handed me a bright blue potion.

"Do they make hangover potion so bright to remind us what we've done to ourselves?" I asked as I downed the minty potion in one gulp.

"Probably. Let's go down to breakfast, yeah?" Regulus kissed my forehead before going down the stairs, me following behind him.

"Hey, Sarah. You wanna head down to break-…He's not allowed in here. Who let him in?" James yelled at Regulus.

"Juliet did. Please be nice to him, James. And yes, we can all head down to breakfast and be nice and civil." I added the last bit glaring at both boys.

The trip down to the Great Hall was tense. I could seriously cut the tension with a knife. I grabbed James' hand and wrapped my other arm around Regulus' waist. I had hoped the tension wouldn't be so bad in the end. I was so wrong.

"Hello other people." I said as we sat down at the table. James and Regulus were on either side of me with Juliet, Remus, and Peter were across from us and Sirius was sitting with Katie on his lap next to James.

"Why are we other people?" Juliet pouted as Jesse came up behind her and sat down.

I could feel the stares of my peers, well at least the ones who stayed over break, and I knew that the rumor mill would be alive by the time break was over.

"Because I can't say all your names. To difficult this early in the morning." I grumbled as I started plopping bacon and toast on my plate.

After breakfast, in which I finally stopped being grumpy, Regulus and I went for a walk around the lake, against James and Sirius' wishes, of course.

"Reg, I want something. I want to be with you no matter what. I…I want to be a Death Eater." I glanced up at him, his shocked face saying it all. Why?

X.X

"And so all we have left is to get the boys away for awhile." Katie said to me as we sat in front of the fire. I don't know why I asked that of Regulus. I knew he would say no. I just didn't think he would say that.

"Sarah? You ready for this? What's wrong? I know you did something and now Reg isn't talking to you as much." Katie shook me.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. Reg is fine. We're just…having a cat fight. We'll be fine soon. But let's get this party started!" I stood up, shook off the feeling of dread, and went over to Juliet.

"Welcome to your best nightmare ever, Julie." I said as the boys came down te stairs. Katie hurridly warded them off, and after a quick kiss for Sirius, they left the common room promising to not come back until at least 3 AM.

X.X

"And now for the main event! Juliet, through a close friend I found a certain male race desending from Eros, the Greek god. They're like male Veela. Except they're Greek. So here they are!" We were all already all drunk off our asses, which wouldn't feel good in the morning.

The men came in and all our eyes were wide. To say in the least, they were all hot. What every girl wants in a guy were in these men and more. They swept toward Juliet and covered her in kisses. I took pictures as they gracefully attacked my best friend.

" This'll be great, huh? Who should we show the pictures to first?" Katie came up to me, holding a bottle of fire whiskey in one hand. As she took a gulp, leaning dangerously far back, one of the men caught sight of her.

"You are not the bride, but may I kiss you?" He asked in a think Greek accent as he held out his hand to Katie.

"Sure! I don't mind, and Sirius won't either!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

_Snap!_

I took a picture of Katie pulling the man toward her and crushing her lips on him.

Oh I love blackmail.

X.X

"So what did he say?" asked Dumbledore as I walked into his office the next evening.

I remembered that day by the lake, still clear in my eyes.

"_You really want this? You have to be sure." Regulus said as we sat down on the grass._

"_I do. I need to know you're safe. This is the only way." I hugged him close to me. _

"_You'll be seen as a bad girl from now on. No one will like you if they find out." He kissed my forehead. I nodded. _

"_Then…I'll help you. You won't get the mark, but you will be part of this. Promise me you'll leave if I tell you?" He said, grabbing my face with both hands._

"_I promise."_

"I'm in."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter IDK

**A/N- I know you've been waiting forever! Sorry! Here's my chapter (JULIET'S WEDDING!) but a lot happens before that. Also this is my favorite chapter I've ever written and I'm really proud of it! Please Review if you liked it or add constructive criticism!**

My bachelorette party was amazing. Sarah and Katie really know how to throw a party. Now though, I had a bigger problem. My wedding. I already had all the plans ready but nothing seemed right. Ceremony- Great Hall (check) Reception- Great Hall (check) Dress- final fitting done at Madame Toussaine's (check) Food/Cake- courtesy of the house elves (check). I went down the list in my head. My bridesmaids, Sarah, Katie, Lily, and Amanda were allowed to wear whatever dress they liked as long as it was pale blue (to match the decorations). Lily tried to help me as much as she could.

"Juliet, all that's left for you to do is RELAX. And I got you an appointment at that cute little muggle spa. I got you a facial, manicure, and pedicure. It's the day before the wedding. Do you want a tan? I could get you a spray tan or we could go to a tanning spa? There's got to be a tan spell out there somewhere…" she mused, trying for the thousandth time to get me off my crazy what-the-hell-am-I-doing kick. I felt like nothing was right, nothing was the way I planned it. The only one who could calm me down was Jesse, but he had so much to do himself he couldn't be around all the time.

"Babe," he said while we were eating breakfast, "I know you're stressed out, but you know that everything will be perfect. I don't care if you're wearing jeans to our wedding; all I want is to be with you forever and ever." A couple of girls a few seats down giggled at that, but I loved it when Jesse was being overly sweet and caring. It made me feel calm; it was something only he could do.

After breakfast I went to class (of course, even on break I took classes), among congratulations from my professors. Everyone told me how happy they were that I was getting married. 'Finally' Professor Lightwood chirped, earning a smile from me.

Charms class today was especially difficult, not just because I was in advanced charms II, but because we were making inanimate objects (like teacups and brooms) dance along in time. Normally this wouldn't be confusing but because I was so out of it my teacup danced something along the lines of a death march.

"Are you okay? You look so upset…" Amanda, who shared my Charms class, asked me. "Is it the wedding?"

"YES IT'S THE WEDDING, OKAY! I'M STRESSED AND I DON'T WANNA HEAR FROM ANYONE ELSE HOW 'EVERYTHING WILL GO GREAT' I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I WILL STRESS OUT IF I WANT TO! WHY IN THE WORLD DO YOU CARE? THE ONLY REASON YOU OFFERED TO BE A BRIDESMAID WAS BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO WEAR A PRETTY DRESS! ALL YOU ARE AN ATTENTION SEEKING WHORE!" I regretted what I said about 1 second after I said it. What I said was true but I did not want to seem like a bitch in front of my classmates. Especially now.

"Fine then Juliet. You'll just have to find another bridesmaid. Good luck asshole." She stomped out of the room, her broom dancing what looked like some kind of stripper pole dance. Honestly I was glad to have her out of my hair.

I skipped lunch, I didn't want to hear the whispers. I'd already handled people asking me if I was getting married because I was pregnant…that was awful. Jesse was right there when they said it and he looked at me with questioning eyes, wondering if it was true, I was almost in tears…I'd tell him if I was, wouldn't I? I walked right down to the kitchens, to ask the house elves if they had started work on the cake, trying to forget the pain in Jesse's eyes.

I was fiddling with my silver locket on the way down, nothing seemed right. Not just about the wedding, the normally bright and warm corridor was chilly and unforgiving. I heard the sound of a cloak billowing right behind me.

"Well if it isn't our little bride-to-be. That idiotic professor of yours stopped us last time, but now there's no one around." Lucius Malfoy sneered, something he was proficient at. "I've brought better friends now…and we want that locket." My locket…what was with these guys? I thought he was aggravated about me getting married, but I guess not.

"What do you want with my locket? What is so super special about it? It doesn't even open." I called into the blackness, for Lucius' silver blonde hair had disappeared, providing me with no location point.

"Come here baby." Someone drawled behind me. "You know you want to." His voice attempting to be seductive but failing miserably. `

"What do you want with me?" I called.

"I told you, your locket…" Lucius said, appearing in front of me and clamping his hands on my shoulders. I could have sworn I heard him mutter 'I want you too.' His warm breath swirled around my face, filling my lungs with the delightful smell of cinnamon. His left hand released itself from my shoulder and started fingering my locket. Twisting it, holding it in his hands. His right hand cupped my face, pulling a strand of loose hair away from my eyes. He looked deep into my blue eyes and I noticed for the first time his were a startling gray. They were like clouds, swirling and twirling in his deep eyes. I was mesmerized.

_What are you doing? You're engaged! Your wedding is in a few days! Get a grip! _ I told myself, but I couldn't shake the feeling that the person in front of me was more god than man.

"Is there anything wrong with a little lying? You do it all the time. I mean really, who only has one boyfriend before they get married. Truly and honestly Jules, you know you want me…" Lucius' voice was now a seductive purr. His lips close enough to my ear I could feel the heat and warmth radiating from him.

In honesty, I did. I wanted to be with him, I wanted to be with someone other than Jesse…if only for just one night. I shoved the thought out of my head with surprising difficulty. Jesse was everything to me. I didn't have to be with someone else to prove that I was able of being loved. Some insecurity leftover from my brief life with my mother, I guess.

"Lucius Malfoy. I don't want you," The lie slipped through with effort. "You are just a slimy silver haired," I lost my cool, his deep eyes were boring into mine, his flawless face only inches from mine, his mouth almost touching mine, so as I spoke my lips brushed his. "gorgeous man."

"I thought you'd say something along those lines." He smiled, his teeth were a perfect white, straight and neat. I felt his strong hands push my shoulders back, slamming my body against the wall of the always deserted corridor. A cross of a moan and a growl escaped his lips. He pressed his lips against mine with such force that my head smacked into the wall behind me.

There was a large difference between Jesse and Lucius kissing me. Jesse's mouth had the angel soft pressure of love, warm and flowing. Lucius had no such restraint, his lips were fierce and filled with the burning passion of lust. His hands roamed my body, tangling in my hair, running down my back. My hands were wrapped in his hair, the texture of which was like silk.

His cronies, the man who had startled me and another one, crawled out of the shadows, obviously aggravated at the detour their little mission had taken.

"Lucius." The man on the left, the larger of the two, started but was cut off by a sharp growl that had emitted from Lucius. His lips roamed my throat, sucking and kissing their way down leaving sharp red welts.

"I know what I'm doing Dolohov." Lucius' mouth was gone, leaving me feel uncomfortably bare. "Give me time," he hissed while moving his hands under the hemline of my skirt.

The sharp clamor of voices coming down the hall woke me from my fantasy. I had been so caught up in Lucius land that I hadn't realized that time was still moving in the real world.

"Wormtail, all you got to do is tickle the pear. It's super simple." James Potter's distinct voice was nearing where I sat, my legs wrapped around Lucius. In one fluid movement I had been shoved off Lucius' lap and with a quiet muttering was completely dressed, although nothing could hide the huge red splotches covering my neck. Lucius was dressed again in another second. His lips met mine again, and once again I was pushed against the wall. This time though, I was trying to shove him off me. The bottom of my skirt was shoved up, Lucius' hands exploring once more my thighs.

"Oi! Get off her!" The pressure of Lucius was removed by two sets of strong hands. I realized now that my shoving was providing the boys with the excuse that I didn't want to do anything with Lucius and that _he _was trying to instigate anything. "She's engaged!" I sunk to the ground.

Remus dropped to his knees, his hands covered in fresh cuts and laced with scars. "Juliet, did you do…anything?" I nodded once. Remus wasn't good with awkward situations, but the fact that he was trying made me realize how good of a guy he was. I knew that what happened between me and Lucius would stay like that, between me and Lucius. His friends had vanished.

"That loser." Sirius cussed under his breath, "did he hurt you? Oi James! Where'd he go!" Lucius had vanished as well.

"I'm fine…a little traumatized though." It was true, in a way. I was wondering what made me like that. It bothered me. "Could we not tell Jesse about that though? I don't want him worried so close to the wedding." I reached up to cup my locket, something I did when I was upset, and gasped when I couldn't find the familiar feel of the silver on my neck.

"Guys, I lost my locket! The one my dad gave me!" Five pairs of hands reached to the ground, searching for my locket.

After about 10 minutes, the search had stopped. The locket was gone. I began to cry.

"Hey…don't cry…" James, the closest thing I had to a brother in this life, attempted to comfort me.

"You don't understand. It's all that I have of my father! I know it doesn't open but still, it makes me feel like he's still here. Like he could still help me if I needed something. _Merda!_" I cursed in Italian.

"Juliet, wake up sleepie-head! Today's your wedding…." I bolted up. _Wedding. _The day was finally here. Lily was standing above my bed.

"Oh my God. It's actually here. I'm getting married." The girly giggle that erupted out of me was something I hadn't done in a long time.

"Yep, let's get you dressed then!" Lily's hands swirled around me, getting me ready to go.

My dress, the one I picked, a white Cinderella-esque ball gown was carefully glided on to me. The corset back was pulled tight. It fit perfectly, I twirled in it, letting the huge skirt swirl with me.

"Perfect," Lily drew back, examining me from head to toe. My shoes were the same I had worn to the Winter Dance.

Lily was an expert at makeup. She swirled foundation on my skin. Blusher and Bronzer artfully applied. My eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner ('only a bit though' Lily had reminded me) and a light purple applied to the lid. My earrings were light drop earrings. My lips were done in a cute coral pink.

We had gone over my hairstyle about a million times. The simple but elegant braids made a halo through my hair and were interwoven with tiny purple lavender sprigs ('hidden of course. You have to smell nice!' Lily would giggle). I had chosen my veil to be Mrs. Potter's, a light curtain of lace extending only just below my shoulders. A small tiara, one of the trinkets Sarah 'borrowed' from my mother's house, rested just in front of the braid. The only thing missing was my locket. It was hard getting used to it not settling in the hollow of my neck. It had been there without fail for 5 years.

"Wow." Sarah breathed. She had helped Lily with my hair. Katie was apparently helping the boys get their tuxes ready.

I stood at the entrance to the Great Hall. James had opted to be my honorary 'father' since he was the closest guy family member I had. He shoved the doors open and I heard a gasp. Blood flooded my cheeks.

I walked down the aisle. Jesse turned around and my heart dropped through the floor. This was it. Our moment. Who cares if there's a war going on! I'm standing here next to my perfect amazing soon-to-be husband.

James put my hand into Jesse's. "Good luck Julie." I giggled, James hadn't called me Julie since I was 12. I'd hexed him the last time he used it.

"The bride and groom have asked to read their vows to each other first." The priest smiled at us, I looked up at Jesse. He would start.

"You are the shadow by my side. A flame dancing in the wind. The stars that surround our world. The wind that caresses my skin oh ...Sweet ecstasy. This possession that takes over me. You're a moon among the stars. The light in the dark. My soul, is yours to keep. My heart... Yours to hold...But don't let go. The love we share. The souls we've combined. And when we stumble...We fall hand in hand. And when the rapids flow, I will guide us past the rocks. I will be your warmth, when you are cold, and hope than when all is dark, you will be my light. If you happen to stray, I promise forever... I will not be far away. And with every breath I take, I will take for you. With every beat of my heart...A song of truth. To you I give my life... my love, my heart. And if you ever doubt, just look into my eyes. Then you will feel that what I say is true... And with my hand in yours, I promise you... To have and to hold from this day forward...for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or health To love and to cherish 'till death do us part." My eyes were tearing over. I knew Jesse was a poet but not like this. Nothing I said now could make him feel the way I did right then.

"Jesse Atkins," I breathed, _You know this. _"In all honesty, all I can tell you is that I love you. No matter where I go, you're right there. No matter what you're going I'll come with you. Marriage is more than a piece of paper, its more than rings on our hands, its more than the 'old married couple' jokes and sharing a house. It means that we are one person. I am you and you are me. I'll always be your Jules and you're my Jessebear. You truly are everything I ever dreamed of and everything I'll ever want. My heart is yours-" Someone, probably Sirius shouted 'and if you break it we'll break you!' the entire congregation laughed. "to hold. Don't let go of me. I don't know who I'd be without you. Incomplete, that's who I'd be. I'll be yours to have and to hold from this day forward...for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or health, to love and cherish until death do we part." It startled me that both of us had placed the traditional wedding vows toward the end of our speech.

The rest of the wedding flowed by effortlessly. My ring was placed on my ring finger, shining and sparkling. His gold band inlaid with kyanite (**AN: Google It) **was on his.

When the priest told us we were now husband and wife my heart leapt with joy. He pulled back my veil to lean in and kiss me. His kiss set my body on fire, electric sparks ran through my veins, coursing in my blood. I knew now that Lucius would have never made me feel this way.

The reception was perfect. The food was divine. Our cake was stacked tier upon tier of red velvet in white icing. The fondant characters of Jesse and I were spot on. I danced and talked to different people.

Dumbledore found his way over to me. "Congratulations my dear." I smiled.

"Lucius took my locket." It was matter of fact. I knew it was him. Dumbledore looked taken aback.

"Dear lord. Merlin. Congratulations once again. I must go." He rushed off, very quickly for a man of his age.

As I turned around to find my lovely groom a woman in a black dress caught my eye. Black was a funny color to wear to a wedding now wasn't it? I neared the woman, hoping to find out who she was. Her olive skin, her black hair, it all matched my own. With a gasp I realized who it was.

The monster's black dress plunged much farther than appropriate for a woman of her age. Her dark hair piled into a bun on the top of her head. The electric blue eyes, that mirrored my own, stared at me, rimmed in black kohl. Her murderous glare told me she was livid. It pleased me that she was upset.

"Juliet, it seems you broke your promise now." The woman spoke in Italian, her voice sharp, crisp, and clear.

"Yes, I did." I replied, in clear English.

"Didn't I always tell you not to speak that filthy language around me? I refuse to converse in that tongue." She replied.

"Well," I said, still very much in English, "you don't have to speak it. I will though."

"What happened to Lucius, darling?" _Darling _she called me darling…since when was I EVER her darling. "I thought you were engaged." Her tone kept a civil manner, not wanting to be drawn out in the crowd, but I could tell she wanted more than anything to curse the bride in front of her. Her hand twitched to her purse, her wand was stowed there.

"Wands will not be necessary." I replied, "We are only speaking, of course. Nothing you can say or do will make me leave Jesse. I'd rather die than leave him."

"Well then Juliet. It would seem you will not have the benefits of me providing anything for you in the future." _Like she had ever offered anything in the past! _

"Well then _**Mother**_," I spat the word at her, as if I was swearing. "You were never my mom anyways…Mrs. Potter raised me. Sarah is my sister not Elladora." I was referring to my little sister, the one who mummy always loved. Elladora was raised correctly, according to my mother, Elladora respects pure-blood lineage, unlike me.

"By the way, _mom. _Get the hell out of my school." My wand was raised ready to attack, she simply walked away giving me a flutter of her hand as if I was nothing more than a child throwing a temper tantrum.

Katie rushed up beside me, "What was that about? I heard you two arguing. Who is she?"

"You just met my charming mother Lucritia Black." I told her, staring at the retreating frame of my mother.

"_Black? _As in, you're Sirius' cousin or something?"

"All pureblood families are related somehow. And yes, my mother is Orion, Sirius' father's sister. Very confusing all of it, isn't it?" I realized I seemed mad, yet somehow I couldn't care less. "I think I'll go and find Jesse."

I walked away, searching for my lost husband. I wanted these people out of here and I wanted my honeymoon to start.

"Jules! I've been looking for you!" Jesse swung me up into his arms. "I think we should go…no one will even know we've left." He whispered in my ear. He carried me out the back stairwell and down to a carriage.

"Let the honeymoon commence!" He announced, opening the door.


	22. Chapter 22

Katie POV

"Did you really just say?" Lily asked me as she, Sarah, Juliet and I headed to the lake to join the boys.

"Did who really just say what?" James asked as we sat down with the Marauders.

I signaled Lily to keep her mouth her mouth shut, but she just stuck out her tongue, "Katie was talking about well why don't you tell them, Katie? I am sure Sirius would just love to hear what you had to say." The girls erupted into fits of giggles, while I was slightly less amused. I glared at Lily and blushed at the same time.

I coughed awkwardly and turned away. I could feel everyone's eyes on me "What would I love to hear?" Sirius asked suspiciously reluctantly looked at Sirius. He cocked his eyebrow and gave me his signature smirk that made him look so sexy I just wanted to… Sorry, had a hormonal teenage moment there.

"Thehealthbenefitsofsex ," I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Thehealthbenefitsofsex," I said a little louder.

"Huh?"

"THE HEALTH BENEFITS OF SEX!"

Everyone outside stared at me with wide eyes, then the girls rolled around on the ground laughing and soon the boys joined in, "It's not funny!" I protested, but I couldn't suppress a giggle and them I was in the same state as everyone else.

Finally once we all calmed down everyone was smirking at me, "What?" I demanded.

Again Sirius cocked his super sexy eyebrow, "Is there a reason you were thinking about the health benefits of sex?"

I smirked right back, "Well Sarah was talking about how much she hates working out and how much it hurts and I tried to think of a work out that didn't hurt and then I remembered reading something in a magazine about how sex is actually good for you and it is actually a really good workout. Which reminds me, my friend is teaching a pole dancing class over the summer and she asked me if I could spread the word."

Again everyone stared at me like I had two heads, "Pole dancing is great for your arms and abs! For your information I might just take the class!" I crossed my arms over my chest indignantly.

"You do know that is what strippers do, right?" Juliet asked.

"Well it's not like I am going to flaunt it all over Hogwarts."

"You better not," Sirius said while wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and snuggled up next to him. He was nine inches taller than me which made it really easy to curl up with him. I couldn't help but smile at how natural it was for him to have his arms around me. "…But if you wanted to give me a sneak peak I wouldn't protest."

I whacked him on the back of his head and crossed my arms, "That, ladies and gentlemen, is the perfect example of how to ruin a perfectly good moment."

"Merlin, I was just joking. Where did you learn to hit like that? Boxing school?" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, did I hurt you?" I patronized him.

"Why yes, yes you did. I don't know why I put up with this kind of abuse!" He threw his hands up in the air dramatically.

"Because I am going to take pole dancing lessons and you think I am totally adorable?" I batted my eyelashes and smiled up at him innocently.

"Oh no you don't," he said standing up and placing me beside him, "I will not be one on those sad, pathetic guys who does anything to please their girlfriend. Nope, I am a man. Why don't you move those pretty little legs of yours , babe, and go make me a sammich?" There was no hint of joking in his voice. If it wasn't bad enough, he smirked and looked at me expectantly as if I was going to get on my knees and bow down to him.

I narrowed my eyes at me soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, "You listen here, _babe,_ you can go make yourself a goddamned sammich!" I yelled before stocking off towards the castle. I turned around and spoke loud enough to make sure everyone could hear. "Sirius Black, consider yourself dumped."

I was so pissed, I was seeing red. Younger students seemed to be trying to blend in with the walls the way they were pressing themselves against them. I must have looked really terrifying because when Avery and his goons turned toward me, they soon turned back and started whispering intently. I was so upset it didn't even give me satisfaction that I scared the nickers off of Avery.

I didn't get it. What was up with him? I had never seen him act like this. Sure he went through girls like socks, but at least he treated them nicely before he broke-up with them.

Now he was acting like the stupid jocks from my old school in America. Worse, he was acting like Brian.

I never thought someone would make me feel so degraded again, especially not Sirius. All I wanted to do was hit someone. I wanted to find the biggest person I could find and kick the crap out of them. The funny thing was I didn't want to hurt Sirius. Maybe it was because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

I was fuming when I collided into something large and firm. "Ugh."

"Watch where you are going, will you?" I immediately froze. _I know that voice._

"Brian."

He looked up and seemed to be as shocked I was. I hadn't talked to him at all since that night. I hadn't heard his voice since he told McGonagall that Avery used the Cruciatus on me. I wanted to punch and kick and make him feel guilty for what he had done, but I couldn't. I seemed to be petrified by him. He looked as if he was having the same problem. "Bri, what are you doing?" a girl asked.

"Huh?" he said as if coming out of a trance. "Oh, nothing Sabrina… I just... I bumped into Katie."

I shook my head as if I was coming out of a dream, "I…" I wanted to yell and scream at him; call him terrible names, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Katie was just asking me if she could talk to me, right Katie." He insisted, nodding his head away from the group.

"Yeah, that's what I said. I need to talk to you alone." Every fiber of my being was telling me to run and never look back, but a sudden curiosity built up inside me.

He led me away towards a semi-empty hallway, "You look upset, are you okay?" He looked at me intently as if he actually cared.

Something in me snapped, "LIKE YOU ACTUALLY CARE! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE HAVE NO RIGHT TO ASK IF I AM OKAY! YOU ARE A SPINELESS COWARD. YOU ARE NOT EVEN A MAN! YOU ARE A RAT! WORSE THAN THAT, YOU ARE A FLEA ON A RAT! YOU ARE THE SCUM OF THE EARTH AND I HATE YOU BRIAN WOODS! YOU ARE A BASTARD AND SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO WALK AROUND FREE FOR WHAT YOU DID! I HOPE YOU DIE IN A WHOLE! YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF BECAUSE NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD WANT TO SCREW YOU!" To make sure he got the point I collapsed into tears in his arms. _Very smooth, Katie. Way to hold your ground._

We stood there in the middle of the hallway, me crying my guts out and him holding me awkwardly while he looked completely flabbergasted. People didn't even stop to look, which I was very thankful for. "It's okay, Katie. You are going to be fine," He whispered as he petted my hair. He didn't seem to really believe what he was saying, but it was nice to hear it. "Do you want me to take you somewhere? Back to the Gryffindor common room maybe?"

I shook my head against his chest. I didn't want to see my friends. I didn't want them to see me like this. I was an emotional wreck. They were all so strong and I was like a big ball of PMS. "Why don't we get out of the middle of the hall way, is that okay with you?" he asked gently. I nodded my head and tried to control my breathing.

He guided my to a bench in corner that was somewhat secluded, but I could make a quick getaway if I had to, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't try anything. Not now. "I'm sorry. I got your shirt all wet." I sniffled and wiped my eyes.

He looked at me with sympathy, "Don't worry about it. I have tons of others." We sat on the bench in awkward silence with me still leaning on his chest. "You were right," He said abruptly. "Those things that you said, they were the truth."

I looked up at him. He looked like I had just kicked him puppy, "Well I can't say you are wrong, but some of it was a bit uncalled for."

I shook his stubbornly, "No what I did to you was uncalled for. It was terrible and I can't believe I did that to you. I wasn't thinking straight. All I was thinking about was the way Sirius was holding you and how other guys were looking at you and I wanted to make sure they knew you were mine. Now I realize that you were never mine. You are not anyone's. I am sorry. I can't tell you enough times. I was a bastard and I should go die in a whole. Actually I think that is what I am going to do now."

He got up to leave, but I pulled him down with all of my might, "No, you are not going to go die in a whole. You are going to face up to what you did like a man. Prove me wrong. Prove to me that you aren't a bastard and that you are a man. Dying in a whole is the easy way out. Look me in the eyes and tell me you are sorry for what you did and that you will never do it again."

He looked me straight in the eyes with everything he had, "I am so sorry for what I did to you and the pain that I have caused you. I will never do anything like it again and I hope that one day you can forgive me and that we can be friends. You are an amazing person and you deserve better."

I took his hand in mine, "I forgive you, Brian. I do not exactly trust you, but I can tell you really are sorry for what you did. I think in time, we can be friends. We had a lot of fun together and it was fun seeing everyone's faces when they saw a Gryffindor with a Slytherin." I smiled.

He chuckled lightly and leaned down. I quickly scooted away, "Sorry! Habit," he looked down at his shoes, blushing furiously. "I should go…" again he got up to leave and again I stopped him.

"It's okay; just try to control your hormones." I wiped a stray strand of hair out of his eyes. In a totally platonic way because there is no way I am going back there again.

"What is going on here?" said a booming voice. I jumped a little and drew my wand.

"Oh, it's you." I breathed, though I wouldn't say I was exactly excited to see the four boys in front of me.

"Sarah wanted to us to tell you that you guys are going to have a girl's meeting and to bring some licorice wands." Remus said glaring at Brian. Fear flashed through my eyes. For a second I thought that Sirius had told them what happened at the dance, but then I remembered I told them he had cheated on me.

"What are you doing hanging out with him?" Sirius snarled.

"Talking with him. You know, this thing where to people move their mouths and sound comes out so that the can communicate. Somehow, Brian refrained from yelling at me or telling me to make him a 'sammich'. I say that is quite a success." I said politely. Sirius visibly flinched.

"I will talk to you later, Katie. Maybe we could meet up in Hogsmeade," Brian glanced at the boys and looked at me quickly, "Or maybe not." He nodded his head and hurried away.

"Bye," I whispered, watching his as he left. I sighed heavily and turned around half forgetting that the boys were there. "What do you want?" I started to walk away and made sure to bump into Sirius as I did.

"We told you," James said. "There is a meeting and you need to bring the licorice wands."

I stared at him like he had tree heads until it hit me, "Oh, right. Well, let's get going then, shall we?" I had found out that they were all in the Order of the Phoenix when Peter accidentally announced that he had gotten a letter from Dumbledore about a meeting the other night. There was no denying he wasn't the brightest bulb in the bunch.

We walked in awkward silence to Dumbledore's office where the meeting would be held. I tried to act like it didn't faze me, but I could feel their judgmental stares. I held my breath and stole a quick glance at Sirius. His jaw was tight and his fists were clenched. I quickly looked away feeling slightly afraid and guilty. _Hey! I didn't have anything to feel guilty about, right?_

I didn't have time to answer my questions, because before I knew it, I was whispering the password to the gargoyle and walking up a winding staircase. I opened the door not knowing what to expect since this had been my first Order meeting. I honestly hadn't expected there to be so many people.

For the first time since my mom died, I saw a bit of hope. Sarah, Juliet and Lily sat together talking softly and smiled as the saw me. Their smiles soon turned into questioning looks when the saw the boys. I shook my head signally for them to drop it.

My eyes skimmed the room looking for any familiar faces. I saw a few curious looking people, but no one caught my eye, until I saw curly red hair. "Molly!" I smiled and waved.

She jumped slightly and looked around the room. Once she saw me she grabbed hold of a handsome man and walked toward me, "Katie! I didn't know you were in the Order. You seem a bit young, but I guess we could use all of the strength we can get. No offense of course, dear."

I smiled, "None taken. I was a bit surprised myself, but as you said, we need the help." I turned my attention to the man beside her, "I don't believe we have met, Katie Brown." I stuck out my hand for him to shake.

He smiled kindly and shook it, "Arthur Weasley. Pleasure to meet you."

"You two are married, yes?"

"Yes," they answered together.

I smiled at their adorableness and looked at Molly's stomach. There was a small bump and I gasped, "Congratulations!" I beamed.

They were startled for a second and then they seemed to realize what I was talking about—well at least Molly did—"Oh, yes! We are very excited!" she lightly rubbed her stomach and stared affectionately into her husband's eyes.

Again I stole a glance towards Sirius and noticed him talking to a pretty blonde. She was giggling and twirling a piece of her hair. I wanted to puke at the sight in front of me. He was totally leading her on. He had an arm draped around her shoulders and kept whispering in her ear.

I gulped and looked towards Dumbledore as he clapped his hands, "I see that everyone is now here," He gave me a knowing look, which confused me to no end, "As you have probably noticed, we have acquired a new member. Katie, would you be so kind and wave to everyone?" he gestured to me. I blushed as tad, but waved none the less. "This is Katie Brown. Some of you may have known her mother Heather Brown," quiet murmuring started in the room, but was cut off me Dumbledore quickly, "Heather was killed just a few months ago because she refused to join Voldemort. I hope you will all welcome Katie and try not to cause too much trouble." He looked over at the Marauders who grinned, well, all except Sirius.

I sat down, figuring he was done introducing me and tried to focus on the Order meeting. "Recently we have suffered a great loss. It is not a person but an object. It was something that gave us an advantage. A locket." Sarah, Lily, the Marauders and I all looked at Juliet. We had noticed that she lost her locket, but she never told us how.

"The locket," he went on, "Has very advanced magic in it, magic that even I cannot comprehend. If Voldemort has the locket he will be even more powerful. We cannot wait to see what he will do with it. We have to take action now. This is why I have called you here. We are going to retrieve the locket," he paused, "tonight."

Gasps sounded throughout the room, "Dumbledore! Are you barking mad? We cannot just attack without a plan. That would be suicide!" A man came out from the shadows. He had a peculiar walking stick and had a fake eye that seemed to be strapped around his head and kept looking around erratically.

"I see what you are saying, Mad-Eye, but this is the only way. They will not be expecting this and it limits the chances of a spy selling us out."

Someone gasped, "Albus! Surely you don't believe that we have a spy in our midst!" McGonagall said sounding very shocked.

"We can never be too careful, Minerva. I am not accusing anyone, I am just adding awareness. Now it is time to plan. Are there any volunteers for the task?" Juliet and I stood up at the same time. We looked at each other and we seemed to be thinking the same thing. We are new and we have to prove ourselves. Also Juliet was the one who had most-likely lost the locket in the first place and she felt like it was her duty to get it back.

"No. No way in hell are you going," Juliet and I turned around, trying to see who had just said it.

I glared at the culprit, "First telling me to go make you a sandwich and now you refuse to let me go on a mission? This isn't the middle ages, Sirius. It is not your decision."

"Don't pull that feminist crap on me, you have been a witch for six months. You are not going and that's final." He crossed his arms over his chest signaling that that was the end of it.

"I will do what you tell me to do when pigs fly." Sirius opened his mouth but I cut him off, "Don't tell me that pigs can actually fly, I looked it up, they can't." Now it was my turn to cross my arms. I turned to Dumbledore, "I would like to volunteer if you will let me," I looked at him hopefully.

There was a small twinkle in his light blue eyes, "If you really want to, yes Katie, you may go."

I smiled triumphantly and did a mental victory dance. "Uh Katie? What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

I was in the middle of doing the cabbage patch, so I guess it wasn't a _mental_ dance. "Nothing." I sat down hastily, while blushing furiously.

…

All the volunteers we standing around a table with a detailed map of Malfoy Manor, which was where the locket was, according to our sources. The volunteers included: Sarah, Juliet, Lily, Dorcas Sanders, the Marauders, Mad-Eye Moody, Arthur Weasley, Alexander Wood, and yours truly.

Sirius looked rather upset and kept clenching and unclenching his hands. I tried not to look at him and focus on what was going on in front of me, but my eyes kept wondering back to Sirius. "We will be operating in pairs. Miss Potter and Mrs. Atkins (Juliet blushed); Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin; Mr. Pettigrew you will be with me; Miss Sanders and Miss Evans; and lastly Mr. Black and Miss Brown." My jaw dropped to the floor. He really thought we would work well together? I wanted to shove me foot up Sirius' ass at the moment and Moody decided to put us together? Maybe he really was mad.

He continued by telling each group where they will be going and what they will be doing. "Black, Brown, you will take the back entrance. You are there purely for help and leverage. If we someone needs you, you need to be there immediately, understood?" Sirius and I nodded our heads. "Now, I trust you all know how to Apparate?" He looked at me and I nodded my head eagerly. "Good. We all know the plan. Stick to your partner. If anything happens find one of us."

"Aren't you going to say 'may the force be with you' or something?" For what seemed like the hundredth time, everyone stared at me like I was crazy. "It's a Muggle thing."

Moody waved me off and grabbed hold of Peter, "1…2….3!" Sirius grabbed my arm and suddenly I felt like I was being squeezed through the eye of a needle and being ringed out like a wet rag. In the next second I was standing on a hill facing Malfoy Manor. Somehow I had managed to stay on my feet. It might have had something to do with the fact that I was determined to prove Sirius wrong and show him that I could take care of myself.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, not letting go of my hand.

"I didn't faint this time, did I?" I said a little harsher than was necessary. I tore my hand out of Sirius' and started walking.

I barely got three steps before Sirius grabbed me and pulled me back with great force. He even clasped a hand over my mouth for good measure, "Are you crazy? You can't just go walking in there. Did you hear anything that Moody said?"

_No, I was too busy looking at you. _"Of course I was paying attention!" I said muffled under his hand. He got the hint and removed his hand from my mouth, but he kept his firm grip on me.

"Look, I am sorry for what I said earlier. It was uncalled for and totally out of line, but right now we are going to be put in a very dangerous situation and I can't go in there not knowing how you are feeling or what you are going to do. If we want to survive you have to trust me and promise me you won't do anything rash. Stay close to me and if anything happens, get out of there, you hear me?" This wasn't his sexist egotistical-self talking. He genuinely cared about my wellbeing.

"I'm sorry too, for yelling at you like that and then practically flaunting Brian in front of you." I noticed that his jaw clenched. "Nothing is ever going to happen between Brian and me ever again, I want you to know that. It may sound crazy and it probably is, but I think he really is sorry. We don't always make the best decisions, but what we do to correct them, that is what counts." I stood on the tips of my toes and kissed his cheek. "As much as I would love to stay here all day and go all philosopher on you, we should probably get going."

I squeezed his hand and pulled out my wand to start the penetration spells. In mid-spell I was suddenly twirled around and a surge of electricity shot through my whole body the moment Sirius' lips met mine. I twirled my hands threw his silky, black hair. His hands slid down my hips and back up to my face. He lightly brushed my neck with his hands and made me shiver. Despite everything I was feeling, I pulled away, "Sirius, we need to go. The others are going to need our help." I breathed.

"As you wish, but promise me you will stay alive." He looked straight into my eyes.

"Sirius-"

"Promise!" he shook me, his eyes were watery. They looked like you were watching a storm from behind a glass window.

"I promise," I rested my head on his shoulder and I finally realized something, "Sirius, I lo-" before I could finish my sentence, I slammed into the ground with Sirius on top of me. "What are you doing?" I gasped from under him. Then I saw a blast of light shoot just above our heads.

"They found us, we have to move. We need to find the others!" He got up swiftly and yanked me after him. Without a moment's hesitation, he dashed off towards a patch of trees, "Start the penetration spells!"

It was hard to concentrate on the spell when people are trying to kill you and you are have your arm ripped off by the person who is trying to save you but none-the-less, I did it. "They're done, but what are we going to do walk right up to them and ask them if they have seen the locket?"

Another curse hit the tree and we both sent one back. "I'm not sure yet, but one thing is for sure, this tree is about to collapse." The tree made a snapping noise and we rolled to the tree beside us. "We are not going to get anywhere if we stick together." Sirius with his back pressed up against the tree. "You have to go. Go find someone and tell them to get help."

"Sirius, I won't leave! Moody told us to stick together no matter what. I. Will. Not. Leave. You," I said stubbornly.

"Katie," he took my face with his hands so that I was looking straight into his eyes again, "If we keep waiting her like this, we are both going to die. If you go and get help at least one of us will survive. I am going to distract them, while I do, you need to sneak around the house and find someone." He swallowed hard and wiped the tears away from my eyes, "If you can't find anyone, I want you to get back to Hogwarts. Do you understand me?"

Tears were falling down my eyes. Why did this sound so much like the novels in which the man always dies? He was saying goodbye without actually saying it. It was now or never I thought, "We are probably going to die right now so I need to say something before you go off and be the hero. Sirius, I…I…I" Before I could finish, men started yelling orders about attacking.

"Go!" Sirius yelled and pushed me away roughly. He started running in the opposite direction and throwing spells and curses.

I stared after him for a moment and then turned to run the other way, "If you die Sirius Black I am going to kill you!" I screamed after him.

I was running as fast as I could around the perimeter of the house trying to find anyone that could help. So far no luck, my heart started to beat faster and faster, which was not sue to all of the running. I wondered what had happened to Sirius and if he was okay.

As I approached the corner, the silence roared in my ears. I could see nothing, hear nothing, couldn't even feel anything. I was totally alone, with only the ragged gasps of my breath to assure me that there was something alive in this world.

"Noooooooooo!" an agonized scream cut through the darkness, sharper than any razor.

_Please not Sirius, please not Sirius, please not Juliet, not Sarah. _"I'm coming!" I shouted desperately, wheeling around to find the source of the sound. "Hold on!"

The scream came again, longer and more drawn out, echoing off the manor walls. _The manor walls. _The courtyard!

I peered around the corner, towards the front gates. Several hooded guards blocked the way, wands at the ready. Swearing under my breath, I turned and ran the other way.

I racked my brain, knowing that tonight, time was more precious than a thousand Galleons. "Katie, THINK!" I screamed hoarsely to myself. _Where to go, where to go, where to go. _I turned and ran the other way, only to trip over a tree root and sprawl face first in the dirt as another scream came from over the wall. Thunder boomed in the distance, and a second later, the sky opened up and rain came pouring down, streaming down my face like the tears I was struggling to keep inside. The root dug into my hip, making it impossible to scoot forward, away from the men. The one part of my brain that wasn't panicking or shrieking in pain recognized an idea of what exactly I could do with a tall tree. I hurried to my feet…and came face to face with a tree only a few feet taller than I was. Maybe not this tree then.

A few yards away, however, a pine loomed out of the darkness. I practically threw myself into the branches and climbed as fast as I could, not even realizing what I was doing. Branches and needles slapped my face and stung like hell, but not as much as the tears did when I thought about Juliet or Sirius, trapped inside. _Focus, Katie, focus. You have to be strong. For them. _

When I was a good 80 feet up, I shimmied onto a long branch that extended over the wall, curving down and over. Taking a deep breath, I slung one leg over and lay on my stomach, pulling myself forward. Despite the fact that one false move could send me plummeting to my death, a part of my brain still rejoiced in the fact that Sirius wasn't here to see this.

At that moment, my grip on the limb slid down and I fell face first towards the ground, sliding uncontrollably along the wet wood. A scream rang through the night again, this time not the agonized one that comes from torture, but one of fear, the kind that swallows you, blocking out all else. My hands groped desperately as the world rushed by. My hand closed around a thick branch and I hung onto it with all my strength as I swayed in the wind, clinging to life. _Come on! You have to do this! You have to get back up! _

I reached up with my legs and wrapped them around the limb, pulling myself up and holding onto it harder than I had ever held anything before, my body shaking uncontrollably.

I took a deep breath and realized that I was at the end of the branch, hanging over the courtyard. At first, because of the darkness, it wouldn't have mattered if I had the neck dexterity of an owl. But a flash of lightning struck, illuminating the courtyard as bright as day, and I almost fell out of the tree, thinking I would have given anything for the darkness to come back.

Lily and Dorcas were on their knees in the courtyard, hands tied behind them, disarmed. Dorcas was sporting a black eye and Lily had several gashes that oozed blood.

My breath came faster as I fought to control the panic that rose inside me. For the first time, it really hit me that it wasn't another drill, that we couldn't start over if things went wrong, that there wouldn't be another chance.

One of the figures yanked Dorcas to her feet by her hair and she whimpered. One of the robed figures pushed back its hood, revealing not a man, but a woman with wild dark hair cruel black eyes. She leaned in close to Dorcas.

"Tell me!" she hissed. "Where are they?"

Dorcas's pale blue eyes were filled with fear, but she held steady. "I don't know."

The woman pulled out her wand slowly and held it to Dorcas's throat. "You have one chance."

Dorcas took a deep breath. I silently willed her with every fiber of my being to keep silent. _I'll be there soon. Hang on. _

"_Crucio!" _the woman's hoarse voice tore through the night. Dorcas screamed and screamed, crumpling to her knees, held upright only by the grip on her hair.

"No!" Lily sobbed and strained against the vicelike arms that held her in a headlock.

"Don't worry" Dorcas's torturer turned to Lily with a sickening smile. "You'll get your turn soon enough."

She turned back to Dorcas, who lay curled on the ground, motionless. The woman kicked her over, but Dorcas didn't stir.

She strode over to Lily. "Your turn" she sang in a sing-song voice. She tugged Lily from her captor's grip. "Fenrir, let her go!"

"But Bellatrix" he protested. "I like this one!"

"If there's anything left when I'm done, you can have a bite!" Bellztrix snapped. She dragged Lily over to Dorcas.

"Thanks to your friend, you're not going to get a chance to speak" Bellatrix pointed her want at Lily. "_Crucio!" _

Lily let out an agoniozing scream that tore my heart in two. I had ot get in there, I had to save them, but my arms wouldn't obey me, they wouldn't let go.

"Lily!" James's frantic voice carried over the walls. "I'm coming Lily! Hang on!"

Remus and James burst through the front gates, wands drawn. In a motion so fast I would have missed it if I blinked, Bellatirx pulled a knife out of her dress and pressed it against Lily's chest, right over her heart. James and Remus slowed, their eyes frozen on the silver blade.

"That's right boys" Bellatirx crooned. "One more step is all it takes and.." She pressed the tip harder into Lily, making her gasp in pain.

"NO!" James lunged forward, but Remus latched on and dug in his heels with all of his strength. "You can't, James" he whispered. "She'll get to Lily before you."

James lifted his tortured eyes to Lily's. She met his gaze without a trace of fear and just had time to mouth the words I LOVE YOU before Bellatrix yanked her head back again, taking a few steps back so that she was almost under me.

"You have one chance boys" Bellatrix cackled. "Drop your wands and tell me where the others is…or your little girlfriend dies."

James and Remus stood there, unable to move. Dorcas lay curled on the ground, unable to help, possibly dead. Lily opened her eyes and met mine, 20 feet above hers. _Help, _her eyes pleaded silently. _Katie, please._

Sirius's last words flashed back to me. _Be safe, Katie. _I could be safe, I could go back to Hogwarts, be safe with Sirius forever. My heart sped up thinking of our last kiss. I could have a million more kisses and so much more. All I had to do was stay put

But would I really be safe? If we didn't stop Voldemort, I had the feeling we could never be safe, again, no matter how far we ran. There was only one kind of safety I knew, and it wasn't running. It was the safety of counting on your friends to have your back, no matter what. And Lily was asking for me to give her that safety, and I wouldn't refuse. Not here, not now.

I closed my eyes and let go.

I wanted to land on Bellatrix, possible breaking her neck or giving her some other equally heinous injury, but since I swung down legs first, I toppled into her like a bowling pin and sent both her and Lily sprawling to the courtyard.

My spectacular fall broke Remus and James out of their trance. James, on instinct rushed to Lily, while Remus sent red sparks into the sky, our prearranged distress call.

Dorcas moaned and stirred feebly. I ran to her side and checked her pulse. It was faint but steady. I hoisted her to her feet and motioned to James, who was holding Lily in his arms. "Let's go!" I shouted. "We don't have much time! We have to get Lily and Dorcas out of here!" James, for once, didn't argue and he and Remus and I sprinted towards the gates, which had been blasted open.

_CLANG! _I slammed headlong into the gates, James and Remus knocking into me. I was too dazed to feel it much.

Before I knew it, we had been seized _again_ by Bellatrix's henchmen. My heart plummeted down to my stomach. In the rush, I had just assumed that Bellatrix had been knocked unconscious by our collision. But there she stood, just the same except for a throbbing purple mark on her forehead.

"Bring them here." Her voice held none of the same teasing that it had held earlier. It was deadly serious, as calm and purposeful as a python's. Toying with its prey until the moment its ready to strike and deliver the deathblow.

I could only pray that the Order had seen our sparks. If not….

Bellatrix's eyes flicked over each one of us, showing nothing but indifference. They came to rest on me. I held her gaze, determined not to show any weakness. _Sirius, this is for you. _

"Goyle, Rookwood, Dolohov, Crabbe. Take the Potter boy, the redhead, the unconscious one, and our canine friend to the western wall. Fenrir, bring the other girl here. I have…..plans for her."

**First I want to start out saying how sorry I am at how long it took to get this chapter out! I feel absolutely terrible! On the bright side it is a semi-long chapter… that doesn't really help though.**

**I had MAJOR writers-block and thanks to PolynesianPocahontas SeverusSnape 18 for their help! Especially PolynesianPocahontas because she wrote the entire fight scene! I did write some of it (the first part) but this chapter would still be halfway done if it wasn't for her!**

**I know you probably hate me, but please review, even if it is to yell at me**

**XOXO**

**Miranda**


End file.
